Haunted
by Wolf Blossom
Summary: xFINISHEDx Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS
1. The Ghost

**Ohayo Minna-san! How you all doing? Hope you all are in a mood of a fanfic cause I got one writtin up, juicy and fluffy! This fanfic will be hard to write because after looking at it in all directions, I found out writing it in a POV would be the best way, so this fic is in Sakura's pov all way through! Anyways, enjoy!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns CCS. I do not… but I can dream can't I?

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating:** R

**Ages: **Sakura: 22 -. -. -. Syaoran: 27

**Chapter 1: **The Ghost

* * *

(Sakura's POV) 

It began ten years ago, when I was only 12. My mother was dead; she died when I was only 3 years old. My father and my brother try their very best to make me feel comfortable since I have no female figure in my family.

My father re-married. He married Sonomi Daidouji, and I had a sister, Tomoyo. Tomoyo and I were very close, it didn't even seem that we were stepsisters. Than one day, when I was cleaning the basement, I came across a black book. My mother's diary.

_-. -. Flash Back -. -._

"_Hey Tomoyo! Look at what I found!" I cried. Sonomi, Otou-san and Touya were all out leaving Tomoyo and I to clean._

"_Hold on, I'm washing the dog!"_

"_Kero can wait, look at this!" I yelled back. Tomoyo came running down, soaking wet with foam all over her dress. I giggled but showed her mom's diary anyways._

"_Whoa, what is that?" she had asked me._

"_My mother's diary." I replied. Tomoyo stared at the book and than at me._

"_Do you want to read it alone, or do you want me to be with you?" She asked. I was touched by her kindness and told her that I wanted to read it alone._

_Tomoyo smiled and nodded before leaving to finish washing up Kero, our dog._

_I sat down at the desk in our basement and opened it to the first page._

**April 1st, 1983**

**Dear Diary,**

**It's a baby girl! Fujitaka brought in my diary to the hospital, and this is right after my daughter is born! She looks so little and fragile. The most adorable thing you ever saw! Touya is a proud brother. What kind of 6 year old wouldn't be proud? Anyways, the doctors have my daughter in a separate room checking on her to see if she's okay or not, and I'm in a different room (not the labor ward) writing in you.**

**Fujitaka is sitting on the chair, staring at me. Hehe, I just stuck my tongue out at him, and he's getting annoyed. Anyways, I'm going to name my daughter Sakura. It is Fujitaka's family tradition that the daughter will be named Sakura. Fujitaka's sister's name is Sakura, and his mother is too. My daughter Sakura will carry out this tradition. I still have to figure out why the Kinomoto family has this tradition.**

**-Nadesiko**

**April 22nd 1983**

**Dear Diary,**

**I fainted two days ago and Fujitaka took me to the hospital, leaving Touya to take care of Sakura. He called the babysitter, and since she had a spare key to the house, she'll go as soon as possible. I've just been released from the hospital and Fujitaka isn't telling me what's wrong. Why did I faint? I'm so confused.**

**It's been an hour since I last wrote and Fujitaka finally told me what's wrong with me. After Sakura's birth, my ovaries have released some sort of poison into my body. This affected my brain. My brain is now going into shut down mode… which means I probably don't have a lot of time left. But I want to see my baby girl grow up… Touya and Sakura, I love them both.**

**I'm going to stop writing. I need to cry.**

**-Nadesiko.**

_I flipped through the pages, reading my mother's diary entries until an entry caught my eyes._

**September 13th 1985**

**Dear Diary,**

**I've been keeping this a secret from everybody. Fujitaka, Touya, even my best friends. Nobody knows about this, and I hope to keep this a secret until time is right.**

**My daughter Sakura has released her powers. I haven't written about my powers in this diary knowing that nobody needed to know and I can handle it but this is too much and I need to let out steam. My family comes from a long line if Spirit Medians. We can communicate with ghosts and spirits. Touya, my eldest son, can look into the Spirit world and talk with them. Sakura however has gotten the full powers of the Medians.**

**Sakura can open a Spirit Mirror. A rip in the real and spirit dimensions. She has created a small one a few hours ago and I had to close it up. Fujitaka knows about my powers and Touya's powers. But he thinks that Sakura is neutral. She isn't. Sakura can summon ghosts and spirits to the living world. Touya cannot.**

**I just hope that this power remains so that Sakura can control. If it exceeds beyond that extent, than God held my daughter and protect her.**

**-Nadesiko**

_I was surprised, no beyond surprised. I was a Spirit Median? I've only heard of such things, and I knew my brother posses some of these powers, but I had the full power of controlling and summoning ghosts? Unreal!_

_Mom's last diary entry._

**July 13th 1986**

**Dear Diary,**

**I have finally found out why the Sakura name is in Fujitaka's family. Long ago, over a century, there was a Prince named Xiao Lang. He was betrothed to a girl named, Sakura, or Ying Fa as this was set in Ancient China.**

**Xiao Lang and Ying Fa were kind of… not really hitting it off. Xiao Lang was in love with his cousin, Mei Lin. (Ew I know!) **

**One day, just before Xiao Lang and Ying Fa's wedding date, Ying Fa's lover attacked them all, claiming that him and Ying Fa were to be wed, not Xiao Lang. Xiao Lang was outraged, one that this man was ruining his wedding, and two, he had Mei Lin on a knife. Everybody scattered, and the wedding hall only left Mei Lin, Xiao Lang, Ying Fa, and her lover, Rae Lao.**

**Rae Lao had stabbed Mei Lin with his sword and dropped her. Xiao Lang was beyond pissed, that's what Fuji told me, and he charged at Rae Lao. But before Xiao Lang could attack Rae Lao, he ran.**

**Xiao Lang had bent down towards Mei Lin and tried his very best to bring her back to life. She was still at the brinks of life when she said, 'When you die, look for me. If you give me a single kiss in the afterlife, I'll grant you one wish.' Mei Lin was a granter. She had magical abilities.**

**Xiao Lang was furious as he set off to look for Rae Lao. Ying Fa had tagged a long seeing as her family was gone and she had nowhere else to be. So searching high and low, they stumbled upon a great white house.**

**Xiao Lang and Ying Fa walked in and found Rae Lao sitting in the grand hall, waiting for them. Rae Lao and Xiao Lang fought till death, until Xiao Lang fell. Rea Lao had killed him, with Ying Fa watching.**

**But there was a little secret, Ying Fa had fallen in love with Xiao Lang, but couldn't bear to see him with Mei Lin. So she tried her very best to make Xiao Lang fall in love with her. But it wasn't possible. Mei Lin and Xiao Lang were very well in love. After Xiao Lang died, Rae Lao abducted Ying Fa and forcefully married her, thus bringing us the Kinomoto Family. It's tradition to name all the first-born daughters (or first daughter) in the Kinomoto bloodline, named Ying Fa. Since Ying Fa is Chinese for Sakura, that's my daughter.**

**Anyways, I feel this odd feeling that Sakura will be a huge part in History. She's in the bloodline of an ancient princess, and she's a Spirit Median. Go Sakura!**

**Anyways, it's feeding time my three monsters are home. Write later, bye!**

**-Nadesiko.**

_That was mom's last entry. The history of my name, and my powers. Tomoyo, Sonomi, and dad never knew about this. In fact, Sonomi and Tomoyo didn't even know about Touya's powers and mine._

_The only other person who read this diary is my older brother Touya. It's not that I didn't trust the others; its just Touya knows what our magical abilities mean._

_-. -. End -. -._

So here I am, 10 years later, 22-year-old Kinomoto Sakura, still living with her family. My stepmother Sonomi is a huge Toy Company owner and my stepsister and best friend Tomoyo is a fashion designer.

My brother Touya is happily married to Kaho, and they had a cute little son named Koto. My father is still an archeologist even though he is ancient him self. Yea so, Tomoyo had promised to help me search for a place, since I want to be independant. Touya and Kaho would tag along, leaving Koto with Sonomi, as he's very attached to her.

My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I am a Spirit Median. And this, is my story.

* * *

"Sakura, hey Sakura!" Tomoyo called as she knocked on my door. 

"What's the matter?" I yell. Tomoyo was a year younger than me.

"Touya's driving us out to search for a place. Hurry up!"

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." I called. I put on a cute pink sweater and a pair of black jeans. I grab my purse and dab a little bit of lip-gloss before running out, Tomoyo tagging along.

I jumped into the back seat with Tomoyo as Kaho and Touya were up front. "So, where are we going?" I ask.

"Five apartments, two penthouses and one house."

Tomoyo and I scrunched our eyebrows. "A house?" I moaned.

"Yea a house," Touya replied, "you wanted to be independent. Besides, the previous owners, after I talked to them, says that that house has a funny feeling…"

I knew what that meant. Every time Touya said Funny Feeling, it always means a ghost. Since Touya can see ghost and I can summon them, we know what to do and when to do it. Otou-san knows about my powers, like only a year ago, and he still isn't used to it.

"Oh great, Touya's gonna dump me in a house that has a funny feeling." I pouted. Kaho and Tomoyo laughed as Touya cranked up the radio.

The four of us went through all of the apartments, and the two penthouses. That only left the house.

"Oh great, the universe is against me." I grumbled. Tomoyo and Kaho also knew about our powers. After Touya and I decided to tell them that is. Oh yea, I forgot to tell you, Touya is 28 years old.

"No it isn't Sakura, only Spirits." Tomoyo confided.

"That helps." I said sarcastically.

So we pulled up in front of a huge white house. 'White?' I thought. That brought me back to my mom's diary entry, about my name's history. We walk up to the entrance and knock on the door. The real estate agent opened the door and ushered us in.

"I'm very happy that you've taken an interest in this house. It's been empty for over 5 years now." She said.

Touya and I felt something all right. A wandering spirit.

"I'll… I'll give you this house for half the asking price." She said. Touya smirked, we all knew she was trying to sell the house. Touya now toyed with the lady's head.

"But it's only my sister that's gonna live here, what is she gonna do with such a big house?" he had asked her.

The lady looked as if she had been struck. "Oh dear, that is a problem." She mumbled.

"I… I can manage Onii-chan." I said. I have him a stern look. I needed to move in here, there was a wondering spirit and it was in my blood to send it to the after life. Besides, that's what Spirit Medians do, help ghosts.

"Ok fine, we want the house. We just need to get all the banking stuff out of the way." Touya said.

And that's exactly what we did. In about a week, we got all of the banking, mortgage and other crap like that out of the way. Tomoyo was now helping me pack as Touya, Kaho and Koto –who by the way lives on their own- were coming by to visit.

"Aww, Sakura I'll miss you." Tomoyo sniffled as she packed my dresses.

"I'll miss you more than you'll miss me." I said laughing.

"Dream on sis!" She cried as she hugged me. I couldn't take it, I started crying, and Tomoyo did too.

"You can come visit, damn that's a huge ass house!" I said grinning.

Tomoyo laughed as we continued to pack. Finally, after a few hours, my suitcase and a duffel bag was packed with all my needed stuff. I patted Kero Jr., my dog and walked out with Tomoyo.

Touya and Kaho were there in Touya's car, the back trunk open. Touya put my suitcases in the back and stuffed the duffel bag on to the back seats. Tomoyo and me clambered in as Touya drove off.

As soon as we reached there, Tomoyo started bawling again.

"Sakura-chan!" She cried.

"Aww, Tomoyo-chan." I patted her head awkwardly.

Touya carried both of my suitcases inside and put them at the entrance. Dad and Sonomi-chan were going to drive by later and check out my new place.

We all walked inside, as Touya and I were engulfed in a very, very strange aura.

"Sakura, will you be alright here… all by your self?" Touya asked as we put the suitcases in my designated room. This house had 5 bedrooms. Whoa, this place was cheap.

I throw my duffel bag onto the bed and followed Touya out. "Yea I will, you stop worrying."

"How can I? You're living in a haunted house."

"No I'm not, I'm just doing my job by bringing who ever lives with me into the Spirit World."

"You're too much of a nice Median you know that."

I smiled bitter sweetly. "Duh I am. So, help me unpack or what?"

The house came with everything. Sofa's, beds… you name it. They were just all covered in white sheets. Damn, this lady really wanted to get rid of this house.

So Tomoyo, Touya and Kaho help me unpack. I finally pursue them to leave, since they were giving me a headache and I wanted to spend the first night in my new house alone.

It was mid-night now and I couldn't go to sleep. I got out of bed, my pink, silk night gown landing up to my thighs. I walk out of the room and down the stairs and right into the kitchen.

I grab a glass and drink some water. As I was drinking water, I turned around and screamed. I drop the glass of water and stared at what was looking at me.

A ghostly figure, with the most beautiful, amber eyes.

* * *

**Did you like the first chapter? It was a bit short but it starts everything off! I knew you guys were expecting Insane Seduction to be posted first but I really wanted to post this story, cause the idea was just to good to not do!** **I got this idea from a book I once read so if you find it familiar, you know!**

**Anyways, tell me how my chapter was okay? This is my first try at a POV fanfic so plz temme how I'm doing okay?**

**Thanks! **

**Lub, Sakura**


	2. The Median

**Wai! I'm so happy you liked the first chapter of this story! It is my first try at an entire POV fic. I've done POV's in my stories b4, but they were for little scenes so you'd understand what the character was going through. I'm planning on doing lemonic scenes, so writing them in POV will be hard, but I'll manage!**

**So, who's the ghost?**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns CCS. I do not… but I can dream can't I?

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

Rating: R 

**Ages: **Sakura: 22 -. -. -. Syaoran: 27

**Chapter 2: **The Median

* * *

A ghostly figure, with the most beautiful, amber eyes. 

It was staring at me; it's gaze never faltering. According to the aura, I'm sensing that this is a male spirit.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded. Whoa, touché, touché.

"What am I doing here? I live here." I replied. I bend down to pick up the glass shards. I throw them away and then grab a broom to sweep up the remaining pieces.

"Does it look like I fucking give? Lady you gotta leave."

I was furious. Lady? This ghost is OBVIOUSLY a lot older than me.

"Lady? Excuse me but I'm only 22. But since you're a dead man, guessing over 50?"

"127." He replied smugly. Is there any pride in being that old?

"See, over a hundred years older than me." I said smiling. I throw away the shards and start going to my bed. People assume I'm scared of ghosts but I've been working with them all my life. They're more like friends… well the nicer ones anyways.

"I've been dead for a hundred years stupid. I'm only 27." He shouted after me. I guess he was trying to prove a point. Hah, no such luck. I knew he was young, based on his aura; he was just dead for way to long.

"Well la di da!" I shout back as I walked into my room.

'This is all just a dream.' I think to my self. I shut my eyes sleep consuming me.

.- Morning -.

I woke up, with a kink in my neck. I guess I wasn't used to the new bed. I get out, grab my cloths and head to the shower. I let the shower run for a few minutes before stepping in. Oh… the warm waters hitting my back feel so soothing… peace at last.

I get out of the shower and put on a white button up shirt with a pair of khaki pants. I have white ankle socks on along with my pink slippers. I walk downstairs; grab my bowls and a thermos of milk, which Kaho took the liberty of packing, since I have to go grocery shopping.

I pour cereal into my bowl and dump the milk. I start eating and think about last night.

'Was it a dream or did the ghost of this place really talk to me?' I think. I was drifting off, daydreaming about just plain ordinary stuff. My cousin Yukito and his wife Nakuru Tsukishiro were coming down next week to visit me. They have two kids, a boy that was older named Yue and a girl named Ruby. They are the most kawaiiest kids you've ever seen!

So, where was I? Oh yes, so here I am minding my own business, eating my cereal when the ghost pops in front of me.

"KIYA!" I scream as I drop my spoon.

"Sop… doing…that…" I panted as I picked up my spoon and went to go wash it.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" the ghost asked me.

"Yea you did, but does it look like I'm gonna listen?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

The ghost flew in front of me and crossed his legs, sitting/floating in mid-air.

"If you won't leave, than I'll just force you out."

I seriously started to get pissed. "Hello, I'm a Spirit Median, I am not scared of ghosts, and I've been working with them all my life stupid!"

I caught him there. He started at me as I washed my spoon and went back to eating.

"So, since we're gonna live together," I started off, "what's your name?"

"None of your business." He replied. I thought I'd tease him.

"Well, None of your business, my name is Sakura Kinomoto."

I think something clicked in his head as he studied me. I looked at him, purely annoyed as I continued to eat.

"Kinomoto… Sakura?" he repeated my name as if it were some porcelain object.

"Yea, Kinomoto Sakura… what wrong with my name?"

He shrugged and glared at me again. "I thought you were somebody else."

I shrugged as I finished up my cereal. I put the bowl in the sink and turned to him. "What's your name?" I asked him again. I think he was getting annoyed of me so he spat out his name, "Syaoran."

"No last name?" I asked.

"I prefer not charading my name all over the world."

"Who says it was a charade?" I asked him, "It's more like two people… I mean two _beings_ that are going to live together and they should get to know each other." I said matter-of-factly.

"Well Ms. Spirit Median, I prefer you know me as Syaoran. My last name will just give away everything." He growled at me.

"Oh, so there is a past… hmm… interesting." I said as I tapped my chin.

"You sound like a mother fucking shrink."

"I am not a shrink and I do not fuck mothers thank you very much." I said. I knew I was annoying him and it was pretty funny watching him squirm.

"Don't you work?" He growled towards me.

"Duh. I'm a Spirit Median. I go to people when they need a special Ghost Communicator. Other than that, I work for Li Corporation, as the Head Secretary. I can't make money by people calling me you know. Sometime I get no calls for months so I have a second job."

I knew I was pissing him off, but when I said Li Corporation, I knew I had hit jackpot.

"Li Corp?" He repeated as the evil glow in his eyes subsided. I shrugged as I picked up the thermos, which was half full now, and put it in the fridge.

"Yea Li Corp? Why, are they that old that they went all the way back to your time?" I asked mockingly. He scowled at me as he flew through the wall… to someplace of the house I haven't discovered yet.

"HEY! Get back here!" I shouted as I pounded the wall.

"Stupid bastard… thinks he's all high and mighty just 'cause he's dead." I murmured as I washed my hands, dried it off and slumped upstairs.

I glanced at my wristwatch, which also had the date on it, and gasped.

"It's mama's birthday today!" I squealed as I ran up to my bedroom. I shut the door, got out 4 candles, a feather and a hair tie, my mother's favourite one.

I take out my Rituals Book and place it in front of me; the four candles were placed around me, facing the compass directions. The feather was on my left knee, since I sat crossed legged, and the hair tie was in the palm of my right hand.

If a random person walked in, they'd assume I'm doing Black Magic. But there's a difference between Medium magic and Black magic.

Black Magic is used to communicate with evil spirits, that'd help the person who was performing the ritual with something of greed. Medium Magic however was used for every, and any types of beings. We help ghosts no matter how evil they are, unless they went to the brink of insanity and tried to kill the Medium.

But I haven't met any such ghost yet. And hopefully never.

So I sat there, with my Rituals Book open to my desired page, I shut my eyes and I chanted, for the Spirit Mirror to open.

That's another thing about us Spirit Medium. We can open Spirit Mirror and channel our powers into them, so our desired Spirit can fly out. In this case, my mother.

"Nadesiko Kinomoto, I summon you. Come forth." I finished my chant and a bluey, purpley mirror appeared. I saw my own reflection, which then morphed into my mother's reflection. A second later, she flew out.

Did I mention the drawback of being a Medium? Apart from seeing ghosts and sensing them, I have to keep my position when I'm performing a Ritual until the ghost leaves. So just imagine, sitting with candles around me, a feather on my left knee and a Hair tie on my right palm. Unrealistic.

Let me explain a bit about Spirit Rituals before I continue. In order to summon a Spirit, we need a source of light, the four candles, the Spirits favourite object; my mother had a fancy for feathers, and an object that had touched the Spirit, my mother's hair tie. Once you have all these objects, you may continue with the Ritual.

Where was I? Ah, yes, my mother. She flew out and smiled at me. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek, knowing I can't move. Little did we know, Syaoran was above us all, watching.

"Hey baby!" Mother said.

"Hi mama! Happy 46th birthday!" I smiled.

"Thanks honey! I'm happy to see somebody remembered. Touya hasn't paid me a visit in the Spirit Realm in ages."

"He did get married and had a son ma." I reminded her.

"Oh silly me, I keep on forgetting I'm a dead grandmother."

I giggle. "Mama, I mastered my Rituals Magic." I said as I looked at her, trying not to give into the itch on my nose. My mother sensed it and itched my nose for me.

"Arigatou Okaa-san." I sighed in content.

"No problem. So, how's everybody?" She asked.

"Same old. Dad's still an archeologist, even if he ancient. Sonomi-chan is a toy company owner; Tomoyo is a fashion designer, Kaho is a stay at home mommy, Touya is a Ghost Buster… people actually call him to talk to the paranormal and here's little old me, Head Secretary of Li Corp."

My mother's grin widened. "Head Secretary of Li Corp! Sweet Heart wonderful!"

"I know." I smiled winking at my mother.

"Sakura, I want you to meet somebody." My mother said grinning. I was surprised, my mother never let me see ghosts, unless it was from my own free will.

"Who is it?" I asked. My mother took out a handkerchief and put in on my left palm.

"This is something that touched her?" I asked. Mother nodded. Suddenly, a beautiful woman flew out of Mother's Spirit Mirror.

I frowned looking at her. 'She looks exactly like me.' I thought. She flew out and smiled at me, while sitting beside my mother.

"Hello Sakura." She greeted bowing.

"Erm… hi?" I said uncertainly. Mom laughed.

"Darling Sakura, this is Ying Fa Kinomoto, your great-grandmother from over a century ago."

I gasp, "You mean, you're Rae Lao's wife?"

Ying Fa smiled and nodded. "Yea, and this is the house that he kidnapped me from after killing… killing…"

"Xiao Lang." I finished for her.

I was shocked to see that Ying Fa had started crying. "Oh dear, I loved him so much but he… he… he loved his cousin Mei Lin. I see her now and then in the Spirit Realm but I've never spoken to her."

"Don't you see Xiao Lang?" I asked as my nose itched again. My mom scratched it for me. I swear mother's can read your minds, I didn't tell her, but she knew.

"I can't, because Spirits only travel to the Realm after they have been put to rest. Mei Lin was buried, I was buried, and Rae Lao was buried, except he went to the Eternal Fire. Xiao Lang however, was murdered and you must be buried a week after you died or else your Spirit will fly around until their business is finished. We found Xiao Lang's body two weeks after he died… it was too late. Rae Lao had kept me quiet, he put a spell on me, that until his family found his body, I couldn't talk."

I swore I heard a gasp, I moved my head to look at the ceiling but saw nobody. I can only move my head, no other part of my body.

I shook my head and continued to talk with my mother and great grandmother. We talked for half and hour more, since my Ritual won't last forever. Finally they flew back through the Mirror, my mom taking Ying Fa's hanky with her, and I was left alone, with Mr. Arrogant.

I walked down stairs to find him sitting on the sofa, watching T.V.

"Is that all you do all day?" I asked peevishly as I sat down beside him.

He glared at me before flying to the Couch.

"I'm a ghost, what else am I supposed to do stupid?"

I frowned but I continued to watch what he was watching. A Medieval Movie.

"You can try to find out why you weren't put to rest."

He glared at me again. "Am I really supposed to share all my life's story with you?"

"I'm a Median, it's my job."

"Get another one." He gruffed.

I scowled but I got up anyways.

"We Mr. I'm-the-best-since-I'm-dead. I have some secretarying to do." I shot before I walked upstairs to get changed.

After a few minutes, I walked out with a knee length jean skirt with a pink, tight, ruffled top. I had black skin-socks and black high heels. My hair was up in a high pony tail (It's waist length when it's down.).

I walked down stairs to find Syaoran sleeping in mid air, with a knife in his hand.

"HOE! Do you want to murder me?" I shrieked. He got up instantly, and for a moment, he became see through, the knife dropping out of his hand.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" He boomed. "I WANTED AN APPLE SO I WAS ABOUT TO PEEL ONE!"

I frowned. "Ghosts eat?" I asked.

"Only when we wanna." He growled before flying into the kitchen.

'I hate ghosts.' I thought before going to work.

* * *

As I sat at my main desk, in front of Eriol Hiiragizawa's office –did I forget to mention he was Tomoyo's boyfriend- rat-a-tatting my pen on the table. 

Eriol, almost like a brother, had no work for me today. In fact, the entire Li Org had no work today. I had all the secretaries leave, since I was head secretary, and Eriol got half the employees to leave as well. Now, in an empire with over 50, 000 workers, we were down to 500.

The elevator shaft opened, revealing Tomoyo and Koto.

"Wai! Koto-chan! Tomo-chan!" I greeted as I shot up and greeted my step-sister and my nephew.

Tomoyo laughed. "Touya and Kaho wanted some 'privet' time so they dumped Koto on Fujitaka and Mom."

I grinned. "Knowing Onii-chan and Kaho-chan." I said as I carried Koto to my desk.

Eriol didn't know about me being Spirit Median, and we all promised to keep it from him, and other outsiders, no matter how close they were. Only family –and other ghosts- could know.

"So, how's life?" Tomoyo asked while sitting on the chair in front of my desk.

"Boreing as hell. I have a roomy though, Syaoran."

Tomoyo cocked an eyebrow. "Syaoran? No last name?"

I shook my head. "Apparently, he doesn't want to go off charading his last name to everybody."

Tomoyo laughed. "Arrogant eh?"

I nodded while I played with Koto's jet black hair. After a few minutes Eriol slouched out.

"Hey Tomoyo, Koto, Sakura." He greeted.

We smiled and greeted him back. Koto was drinking water from my water bottle as Tomoyo was sending e-mail from my computer to some Fashion Company.

"It's going slow. I'm off, Sakura you can go too."

I looked up at him as he smiled gently. "Don't worry, Rosy is here, the second lead secretary, if anything happens, we're on her speed dial."

I grinned. "Gee, thanks Eriol. Are you and Tomoyo going out tonight?" I asked.

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, Eriol has a meeting with Yelan Li and the four Li girls."

I winced. "Ouch," I murmur, "don't they just love you?"

Eriol grimaced. "Yea, it's hell on earth with them f our."

Tomoyo slightly slapped his hand. "They're your older cousins, show respect."

I giggled as Eriol pouted. I quick glanced my watch, it read 6pm. "Hey guys, we should get going, rush hour begins in a few minutes."

So Tomoyo took Koto to her car, Eriol left to his as I did to mine. We all bid farewell and left home.

As soon as I reached home, I found the most bizarre sight ever.

There, in the Grand Hall was Syaoran, in a Prince outfit, from over a century ago.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? It was a bit slow yes, but things are getting started.**

**A few of you suggested that I got this idea from Haunted: A tale of a Mediator. In truth it sort of was from the novel, but it was only the basic idea, a ghost and a Spirit talker. Other than that, this story will be completely differet.**

**50 reviews for one chapter! THANK YOU ALL! I'm so happy! You guys are the best!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, the haunted fun just begun!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	3. The History

**Hey! So far I'm doing good! Somebody suggested that I do this in multi POV, switching from Syaoran to Sakura, but when I thought about it, I came to the conclusion that I would get way to confused on who's POV it is and when. I planned this fic out in Sakura's POV, so alternating between Sakura and Syaoran would throw me off… and getting confused in the midst of a fanfic is very dangerous… very, very dangerous indeed… hehe! Read on!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns CCS. I do not… but I can dream can't I?

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating:** R 

**Ages: **Sakura: 22 -. -. -. Syaoran: 27

**Chapter 3: **The History

* * *

There, in the Grand Hall was Syaoran, in a Prince outfit, from over a century ago. 

I stare at him, as if he were crazy, (hey who knows, he might be). I just shake my head and leave. Never mess with a ghost, especially if he's been dead for more than a century. So I just walk to my bedroom, change into more homely clothes and walk back down for some food.

"Pizza!" I yawn as I get out my cell phone and call the Pizza place, ordering a large pepperoni pizza.

I hung up my cell phone and sat on the sofa, staring at Syaoran. 'Why the hell is he in a Prince outfit from when he died?' I thought. He caught me staring at him, as I quickly moved my focus of attention.

"Probably wondering why I'm in this eh?" he barked out rudely. I turned back and glared at him.

"Any person who has two pieces of a brain would." I retorted as I turned on the T.V. He flew in front of it and turned it off.

Ok, here's the thing about ghosts. They have two forms, human and ghost. When they're in human form, they can touch, eat and do just about everything a normal human being could do. Only difference, Humanoid ghosts can still fly. A Ghostly ghost on the other hand is like a real ghost, they're pale; see through, and just about plain freaky. They can fly through walls and not touch anything. So, judging by my knowledge, Syaoran was in Humanoid mode right now.

"What is the hell!" I cussed as I turned the T.V back on. Syaoran again turned it back off.

"Hey, stop doing that!" I yelled at him.

"How do you know her?" he asked me.

I frowned. "Know who?" I asked back.

"How do you know Ying Fa?"

My eyes widened. "Me? She's my great grand mother, how the hell do you know her?" I asked.

He glared at me before turning away. I gave out a frustrated growled. "Ok, don't fucking answer me. But tell me, why are you wearing that?"

He turned around and sighed. He flew down next to me and sat down, in human mode.

"When I saw you do a Ritual spell, and Ying Fa flew out, I remembered a lot of things. This," he said pointing to his cloths, "is what I was wearing on our wedding day."

That's when it hit me. "You're Li Xiao Lang?" I asked.

He nodded as he got up and started flying away. I pieced everything together and figured out why he was still in the world of the living.

"Hey, I know why you're here!" I called out. He turned around, but stayed propelled in mid-air.

"Why I'm here?" he repeated rudely.

I glared at him, "Fine then, I won't tell you." I huffed as I turned around. The doorbell rung and I rushed to go get it. It was the pizza guy. I paid him and walked back to the kitchen, putting the box on the table, and started eating.

Syaoran flew down and sat on the table, I mean seriously, ON the table. I glared at him. "Sit on the stinkin chair, that's why they were invented."

He glared at me but continued to stare. "What do you mean you know why I'm here?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Hey, I know about my history, and you're somehow connected to it. My theory is just a… theory."

He glared at me. "Ok Miss Theory, tell me!"

"Ok, well, according to my mothers' diary, your lover girl, Mei Lin," I swear I saw him wince when I said that, "died on your and my great grandmother's wedding night hai?"

He nodded.

"But you and Ying Fa never got married because Rae Lao ended up ruining it."

Syaoran scowled. "And I hated him for that."

I was shocked. "You… you were?"

He nodded. "Yea, first he killed Mei Lin, but that was after he ruined my wedding. I mean yea I loved Mei Lin and all, but Ying Fa did grow on me, and she was a really good friend. She did sometimes get a bit sad when I left for Mei Lin."

'Gee, I wonder!' I thought sarcastically.

I sighed as I continued. "Well, my theory is, well didn't Mei Lin say that if you give her a kiss in the afterlife, she'd grant you a single wish?"

He nodded, clearly to stupid to understand.

"Well, your soul is stuck here because it wants to give Mei Lin the afterlife kiss, and well, you didn't get buried."

Syaoran glared at me, "Gee stupid, even I knew that!"

I shrugged. "Fine then, I offered help, you didn't accept it. All you gotta do now is find Mei Lin's grave site. Good bye." I got up and put the pizza slices in the fridge.

"HOW DO YOU PROPOSE I DO THAT DUMB-ASS?" He screamed at me.

I turned around, glared at him, and replied coldly, "Internet? Research? Maybe uh… I dunno, ASK FOR HELP!" And I slammed my bedroom door.

To bad I didn't master Spell Binding, because he flew right into my bedroom.

"Shit I forgot you could do that." I mumbled.

Yea I know I'm a rude cussing bitch, got a problem? Working with ghosts can hella change ya!

He sat on my bed and examined my room. I had lots of objects in it, Ghosts Catchers, spell books, just about everything a Median ever wanted.

"Ok," he said coldly, "help me."

I glared at him. "You were supposed to be my great grand father!"

"BUT I'M NOT! RAE LAO THAT FUCKING BASTARD OF A BASTARD IS, NOT ME YOU…" I put my hand up to silence him.

He glared at me so hard; I swear at the instant I was hoping for that saying 'If looks could kill…' came true.

"What will you do for me if I help you?" I asked.

He looked at my oddly. "Excuse me? You're a stinkin' Median, aren't you supposed to HELP ghosts, not propose bargains?"

"True, but usually the ghosts I work with respect me, unlike coughyoucough."

He glared at me hard. "That cough thing has been going on since my time."

I laughed at him but then walked over to my dresser, opening the first drawer and taking out my mother's diary. I unhooked it, opened to the page where it talks about his history, and handed it to him.

"Ok fine, I won't ask for anything. All I need to know is your history," I pointed to the book, "in more detail than my mother had explained it."

He read the diary entry a few times before looking up at me.

"Then you'll help me look for Mei Lin?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Depends, you need a good reason as to why you want to search for Mei Lin."

He glared at me. "Duh, I wanna leave this stupid world of the living."

I laughed. "Fair enough, usually people wanted to stick around."

"Well I wanna pass on with Mei Lin."

I frowned. "Perfect reason stupid, usually it's the 'I wanna rest in peace' or the 'I can't stand the memories of this world' or sometimes it's 'My family grieves on my death far to much' since the people… er… ghosts I work with have been dead for a couple of years."

"Does it look like I fucking care? I said I want you to help me, and that's a lot coming from me."

I snorted. "Duh, prince of stupidness."

"CHINA! PRINCE OF CHINA!" He roared. I held my hands up in defense, "Ok, ok, don't have a cow!" I yelled.

I sat down beside him and sighed, even if I didn't want to, I had two perfectly good reasons to help him.

A) The Prince of China, alias Coldness is asking me, a common mortal a century after he died to help him. Now if you think about it, it's a lot coming from… him…

B) It's in my blood to help ghosts in need.

"Ok, tell me everything… and I mean everything since the day you met my great grandmother. It may have details that'll help me uncover where Mei Lin is buried, so you can… kiss her."

He looked at me, "But how do I perform the kiss?" He asked in an actual civilized way.

"I can summon ghosts, as you already know from when you spied on me, my mother and Ying Fa."

He growled but then read the diary entry again.

"Your mother basically covered the entire story, but very vague, I'll go into finer detail."

"That's what I was hoping for." I said dully.

He took a deep breath, and but the book down, he looked at me, and started telling me his story.

"I was 27, it was the day I turned 27 when my parents told me it was time for the passing of the throne…"

_.- Flashback-._

"_Prince Li, her highness Queen Yelan and his highness King Xi which your presence," Said Syaoran's butler Wei._

_Syaoran glared at Wei as he put on his velvet cape and walked to his parents. He bowed on one knee and looked up at his parents._

"_You called?" he asked._

_His father stood and walked down to him, staring into his eyes. His father placed a hand on Syaoran's head and smiled, beamingly._

"_Son, it is of age that you wed and the throne passes on!" _

_Syaoran grinned, 'Finally,' he thought, 'my time to marry Mei Lin.'_

"_And we have decided to get you married to somebody of our choice." Said Yelan._

_Syaoran's grin grew ever wider, 'My parents love Mei Lin, it is for certain that I marry her now.'_

"_Wei, call the Princess in." Yelan ordered Wei._

'_Princess Mei Lin Li, my bride.' Syaoran thought as he got up and stood beside his father, but his grin instantly fell as he saw a petit girl walk in, wearing a soft pink dress with a tight bodice and lace falling on the skirt. She had a golden tiara on her head, which fitted over her nicely done bun. Behind her were her father, and her two eldest brothers. Her mother had perished long before._

_The princess bowed at Yelan, and then at Xi. She backed into her brothers and father._

"_Xiao Lang, this is Princess Ying Fa Satsuma, and her brothers Toro Satsuma and Yoko Satsuma."_

**(Trying not to give her the Kinomoto last name cause Rae Lao's last name is Kinomoto. Oh yea, right now, my mind is picturing Toro looking like Touya –see the T's match- and Yoko looking like Yukito –the Y's match-)**

_The boys bowed at the family and turned back to Ying Fa, talking about how they're gonna live a 'happy' life without here. It was okay for Royalty to talk with family in presence of another Royal family._

"_And this is their father, Kazuko Satsuma." The king bowed._

"_You two will be wed at the end of a two month period, in which our Kingdoms will merge."_

_Xiao Lang glared at his mother, "But what about Mei Lin?" he ordered._

"_What about Mei Lin?" Yelan asked._

"_I LOVE HER!" Syaoran yelled._

_Xi stepped in front of his wife and son, "That's enough Xiao Lang, Ying Fa is to be your bride and you shall respect that!"_

"_TO HELL WITH RESPECT!" Syaoran roared as he stomped off to his room._

_Ying Fa gasped as she turned to her brothers. She swore she heard Toro's blood vessels pop, as Yoko tried to hold him down._

"_We're sorry, this must be a bad time." Kazuko said as he bowed and turned around, to leave._

"_No, wait! Ying Fa, you can talk to Xiao Lang and try to get through to him." Yelan said._

_Ying Fa gasped again as she nodded, nervously. Wei led her to his room as she knocked and entered._

"_Li?" She whispered._

"_Leave me Satsuma!" he roared._

"_Ano… your mother…"_

"_I DON'T CARE!"_

_Ying Fa screwed her eyes together, "Well excuse me for being helpful! Next time you want to throw your anger out, throw it at somebody who cares!"_

_Xiao Lang glared at her. "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND!"_

"_Understand what huh Li? That you have a lover? Well so do I but does it look like I'm yelling at everybody?"_

_Xiao Lang stared at Ying Fa, "You have a lover?" He asked._

_Ying Fa nodded, "Yea, Rae Lao is his name… but recently he's been acting strange."_

_Xiao Lang nodded. "Mei Lin too, probably because we're to be wed…"_

_Ying Fa smiled, "How about we just leave our relationship just at friendship… we can still visit Rae Lao and Mei Lin anytime we want okay? Just make sure our families don't notice."_

_Xiao Lang cocked an eyebrow, "Pretty daring coming from a petty princess."_

_Ying Fa laughed. "Hey, this princess is anything but petty!"_

_Xiao Lang chuckled. "OK deal, friends,"_

_And they shook on it._

_.- End -._

"And basically since then, me and Ying Fa became pretty close… but as it says in your mothers diary… she fell out of love and fell in love with me…"

_.- Flashback-._

"_Xiao Lang, can I talk to you?" Ying Fa said. It was a week before their wedding night and Ying Fa had been jittery… real jittery._

_Xiao Lang had walked into her bedroom, as he went to visit her before the actual wedding because she was going to the Land of Tokyo a week, and coming back a day before their wedding._

"_Yea Ying Fa?" He asked as he sat down on her bed._

_She took in a deep breath and stood at the neck of the door._

"_I…I…I know you…you…love…Mei…Mei…Mei Lin…" She stuttered. Xiao Lang looked at her in surprise._

"_But… I…I thought that I should…should…tell…tell you that…that…I…I…I love you." She blurted out._

_Xiao Lang stared at her in utter surprise. Ying Fa ducked her head and blushed deeply, out of embarrassment and well… Xiao Lang._

_He stood up and walked up to her, he put a finger under her chin and roughly pulled her face up._

"_I love Mei Lin. Ying Fa, you are only but a good friend."_

_Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled back and ran._

_Xiao Lang ran his fingers through his hair, 'I'm sorry… Ying Fa.' He thought._

_.- End -._

"So Ying Fa, Toro, Yoko and their father Kazuko went to the Land of Tokyo for the week, coming back two days before the wedding, in order for final dress sizing and everything." Syaoran told me.

"But then on the wedding night…"

_.- Flashback -._

_Xiao Lang was wearing an Oak/Mahogany coloured top with a white vest and puffed out sleeves. He wore loose black pants with a gold strap belt around the waist. He had a black flowing cape pinned to his top and his Crown._

_Ying Fa was wearing a gorgeous white dress that was tight around the chest, sleeveless/shoulder less. She had white high-heels on, a veil and a white silk cape. Her tiara was over her veil._

_They walked down the aisle to the Priest who was performing the Ceremony. Ying Fa noticed Mei Lin at the very front row, glaring daggers at Ying Fa._

'_She never really liked me,' she thought, 'because I got to marry Xiao Lang, not her.'_

_She stood up at the podium and faced Xiao Lang who looked somber._

_Just as the Priest finished his rituals and called for the wedding rings, a crash was heard._

"_YING FA!" Came a familiar voice._

"_Rae Lao?" Ying Fa squealed. 'Oh no, not him! I…I don't love him… but he…he doesn't believe me.' She thought._

_Xiao Lang took out his sword –that was pinned to his pants, family custom- and stood in front of Ying Fa._

_Everybody scattered in the wedding hall, leaving Mei Lin –who was trying to run- but Rae Lao caught her, Ying Fa, who was behind Xiao Lang, who didn't let her leave since running past Rae Lao would be dangerous, and Xiao Lang himself. Even the Priest fled. Toro and Yoko tried to stay but Kazuko had forced them to leave, saying that Ying Fa would be okay with the Prince._

"_GIVE HER TO ME!" Rae Lao had screamed._

"_NEVER, YOU LET MEI LIN GO!" Xiao Lang screamed back._

"_LET YING FA BE MINE AND YOUR LOVER GIRL WILL BE YOURS!"_

"_YING FA IS NOT YOURS!" Xiao Lang boomed._

"_Oh really? Than why is she in love with me?"_

_Ying Fa screamed. "ARGH! I told you Rae Lao, I told you the week before I left for Tokyo, I DO NOT LOVE YOU!" _

_Xiao Lang smirked. "See, she doesn't love you, so forcing her has no point, now let Mei Lin go!"_

_Rae Lao smirked. "You think it's that easy?" He asked._

_Xiao Lang's eyes were terror-stricken._

"_Think again," Rae Lao said before he thrust his sword into Mei Lin's stomach._

"_MEI LIN!" Xiao Lang roared as he charged after Rae Lao with his sword._

_Rae Lao chuckled. "I'll be waiting, at the House of Blossoms."_

_Xiao Lang bent in front of Mei Lin and tried to wake her up, to bad Xiao Lang only had Elemental Magic and Ying Fa too only had Elemental Magic._

"_Mei Lin?" he whispered._

"_Xiao Lang," She croaked, "in the afterlife, give me a single kiss… and I shall grant you a single wish." She said before dieing._

"_NOO!" Xiao Lang roared as Mei Lin fell limp in his arms…_

_.- End -._

"And she died in my arms. I obviously went after Rae Lao for killing Mei Lin. Ying Fa tagged along since she didn't know where her family was, and she thought that by her coming a long, finding Rae Lao would be easier, since Ying Fa knew where the House of Blossoms was. And as you already know, you and I both right now are living in the House of Blossoms." he said.

"So you let her go with you?" I asked, amazed that this story had so much meaning behind it.

Xiao Lang nodded.

_.- Flashback -._

_The two arrived at the House of Blossoms and found Rae Lao sitting in the grand hall, waiting for them._

"_I knew you'd come." He said smirking._

"_YOU'LL PAY FOR KILLING HER!" Xiao Lang roared._

_Rae Lao laughed. "Oh really? And what about the fact that I destroyed your wedding? What about the fact that I," he said flying towards –yes he can fly- Ying Fa and pulling her hair, "will kill your second lover?"_

_Xiao Lang's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare…" he hissed._

_Rae Lao laughed. "Of course now, I need to forcefully marry her, since she loves you. But instead of killing her," he charged at Xiao Lang and sliced the air, as Xiao Lang moved at the nick of time, "I'll kill you."_

_So a battle raged on, both sides equal, until Rae Lao pulled a dirty stunt. He charged at Ying Fa and whipped the blade at her face, causing her to fall down (he did it as a sneak attack), Xiao Lang was preoccupied in helping her now, and Rae Lao stabbed him at the heart._

"_See you in hell." Rae Lao whispered in his ear as he pulled out the sword, and flew away, carrying Ying Fa._

_Xiao Lang fell to his knees and coughed out blood, his final words (as alive) were, "I'm sorry Mei Lin…" he fell down now, numb all over, not feeling any part of his body, "I'm sorry…Ying…Fa…" and his heart stopped._

_.- End -._

By now I had started crying.

"So… sad!" I wept as I blew my nose in a Kleenex.

Syaoran stared at me oddly, as if I were some creature from another planet.

"Uh… it's not that sad." He said stupidly.

"OF COURSE IT IS! WE CAN MAKE A ROMANCE MOVIE OUT OF IT!" I cried, knowing that that was a stupid idea.

He glared at me. "My life is going to be a romance movie now?"

I shook my head, blowing my nose again. "Never mind, just girls get emotional from hearing these things. Ok then Syaoran, I shall help you!" I said slapping my hand on the bed.

He looked at me as if I said a very terrible cuss word. "You will?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yes I will, but I still have to process all the info you gave me. Tomorrow, I'll hook up my laptop and do research on you. As for now, want some pizza?"

Syaoran shrugged as we both walked down to get some pizza. The rest of the day went by pretty okay I suppose, we watched T.V, and Touya called once. I told him I'm on another Median Mission, and he wanted to know if I needed help.

I told him I'd let him know. Tomoyo also called and wanted to know how my 'housemate' was doing. We talked for a while before Koto cried, since Kaho and Touya were out on a dinner date tonight, Sonomi-chan, Otou-san and Tomoyo-chan were taking care of Koto.

All in all, it was a very rough day… but tomorrow… my hunt beings.

Mei Lin, get ready… Syaoran, and me are headed your way.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? It was filled to the gut with information. Whoa, I didn't realize it until I re-read it again! So, did your brains get a little work out?**

**Stay tuned, both you and Mei Lin shall be prepared for Syaoran and Sakura… hehe! And let's see, if history repeats, and the Cherry Blossom falls in love with her ancient fiancé, gah, prolly will.**

**OMG! YOU GUYS, I CAN'T PROCESS IT THROUGH MY THICK SKULL! ANOTHER 50 PLUS REVIEWS FOR MY SECOND CHAPTER, NOW RESTING AT 102 REVIEWS (at current check)!**

**OMG YOU GUYS, I THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING MY STORY! Two chapters and ALREADY over 100! That is an accomplishment alright! My cousins had to hold me down since I went hyper with happiness! I tip my… uh… hairclip to you (I have no hat at the moment!) ARIGATO for READING MY STORY!**

**I would name ya'll, but there are SO MANY names-faints with swirlies in eyes- Ohh look at the purdy stars... -faints again-**

**Until next time my friends,**

**Lub ya'll to freaken death!**

**Sakura**


	4. The Research

**Yay! The real stuff begins now! They're gonna now do a ton of research to find Mei Lin… ooo the romance hits off when they do!**

**Ppl r saying that my fanfic is like other stories that they have read. I for one can agree on that but in my defense I have to say that, I have NOT read the Mediator series and I have not read any other fanfics in which Syaoran was a ghost and Sakura was a Median. I did do some searching after I had 5 reviews stating that my story is like other fanfics. I have to say that that is purely in coincidence. Thank You however to those who have given me this information…**

**Eek… I just reread that paragraph and damn I sound older than I really am… makes me feel special… LMAO!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns CCS. I do not… but I can dream can't I?

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating:** R 

**Ages: **Sakura: 22 -. -. -. Syaoran: 27

**Chapter 4: **The Research

* * *

Mei Lin, get ready… Syaoran, and me are headed your way. 

Syaoran and me took the rest of the day off yesterday, so I can process all the information he gave me. I had my mother's diary and Syaoran's memory as my source of knowledge and that wasn't really good. Mom's diary was vague and Syaoran's memory was hazy.

So it was morning now, and I just got out of bed. I had no work; I mean no work at the Li Corp today because Eriol was holding a board meeting and the secretaries weren't needed. Yay me! More time to do my real job, being a Median.

Anyways, I should really stop eating sugar… hehe… yea so I get out of bed, took my shower, go downstairs and find what you may ask?

My, oh so lovely… did I forget to mention pure sexy and hot? Roommate sitting on the kitchen counter with my laptop hooked up.

"You're over a hundred years old, and you know how to use a laptop?" I asked.

He simply shrugged, "Hey, I've been dead yea, but it doesn't mean I'm still not around."

"That was the most confusing sentence I've ever heard."

He just glared at me and moved over as I sat on the chair and went into goggle search.

"So, what are you gonna search for?" he asked.

"Mei Lin, what's her last name?" I asked.

"Li."

I looked at him like he was a monster. "You loved your cousin that even shared your last name? Ew, hella nasty."

"Just shut up and do the damn research."

I hit Mei Lin Li and I got a few hits, but none of what I wanted.

"Shit, we have actresses, singers, models, and just plain gay idiots… but none of them are Princess Mei Lin," I mumbled, but then I hit, Xiao Lang Li.

"Yet again it's just stupi… wait a minute…" I said as I clicked on a link.

"What you get?" Syaoran asked.

"I got the wedding invite." I whispered amazed.

"Wedding invite?" He repeated.

"Yours and Ying Fa's wedding invite."

"They have it?" Syaoran asked as he flew behind me and read over my shoulder.

"Yea, that's it alright." He said.

I clicked the back link and I went to this site that was filled with pictures of Ying Fa and Xiao Lang.

"Those are sketches." Syaoran said.

"I can see that stupid." I snapped.

I then clicked on the link that read, HISTORY.

"Great, another story of your past… good grief, I hope this ties in." I said as I started reading it aloud.

"_Over a hundred years ago, the two greatest and most powerful humans were to be merged and undergo holy matrimony. Unfortunately, a madman by the name of Rae Lao Kinomoto had kidnapped the Princess, Ying Fa Satsuma and forcefully married her, after killing Prince Xiao Lang Li, Ying Fa's fiancé._

_This all ties in to our recent research where we have found the ancient grounds on where the Castle used to stand, Prince Xiao Lang's castle that is. We have found ancient artifacts such as: glass cups, portraits, clothing etc… and they are currently in the possession of the Museum of Hong Kong. However, our Archeologists couldn't get hold of the House of Blossoms because Archeologist Fujitaka Kinomoto, known descendant of Ying Fa wanted to keep his great-grandmothers house in his possession."_

"Hey, if dad knew this place, how come he didn't tell me?" I asked pissed.

"Who gives, just read on."

I growled but indeed read on.

"_Queen Yelan and King Xi, Prince Xiao Lang's parents wanted this wedding to take place because Prince Xiao Lang was obsessed with his lover slash cousin, Mei Lin Li, who by the way was blood related. Ying Fa's lover was Rae Lao, was an obsessed man who wanted Ying Fa at any cost. But the tables turned when Ying Fa fell in love with Xiao Lang and had forgotten Rao Lao, until her wedding day, when Rae Lao made an appearance. Back to the Queen and King. Based on our research, we have found the ancient scrolls that the Queen and King have kept. The Scrolls read that Prince Xiao Lang was planning on marrying his cousin Princess Mei Lin, but they didn't know of Mei Lin's lover, Ryu Ling. Ryu was hidden from them all, for Mei Lin wasn't sure upon whom she wanted to wed, Xiao Lang, or Ryu. She then truly figured out that she loved Ryu and wanted to elope with him. However, Rae Lao killed Ryu saying that Ryu stole his prized Ruby pendant. In truth, Ryu had forged that pendant, and gave it to his cousin, who was Rae Lao for inspection. Ryu had taken it back when he went to visit, but Rae Lao being a madman, killed Ryu and took it back._

_In ancient times, grieving for lost ones wasn't all that essential. So, Mei Lin, after a day or two of grieving over Ryu, wanted Xiao Lang again. But, Ryu had died 3 days before Xiao Lang and Ying Fa's wedding. That day on their wedding day, Rae Lao crashed in on it and killed Mei Lin. That was no coincidence. Rae Lao knew that Mei Lin would either a) wed Xiao Lang, if he hadn't married Ying Fa, or b) avenge Ryu's death. So Rae Lao killed Mei Lin, and then a day after, killed Xiao Lang and stole Ying Fa._

_Based on our research, we found that the Kinomoto family, the blood descendant of Ying Fa and Rae Lao Kinomoto, apart from our co-worker Fujitaka all reside in Tomoeda Japan. Nadesiko Kinomoto, wife of Fujitaka had demised years ago, when their daughter, Sakura Kinomoto aged 3. We also have figured out that Xiao Lang not only cared for Ying Fa, but possibly loved her as well. This is based on facts and pure guesses; the only fact that led to this conclusion was a beautiful Emerald Pendant, decorated with rubies and diamonds. On the back of the pendant had 'Ying Fa, beloved' engraved. Back then, only suitors could give women such objects, but Ying Fa was betrothed to Xiao Lang, so… it only made sense."_

The history passage ended there and I gaped at it. 'Damn, he could have loved Granny?' I thought.

He however was fuming.

"How dare they give such faulty information? I do not LOVE Ying Fa I NEVER loved her! I loved Mei Lin, Ying Fa was merely a friend."

'Sure buddy,' I thought. I went back to goggle and then hit Princess Mei Lin Li and I got a few hits.

"Look at this, this is actually the area where Mei Lin was buried… cool." I said beaming as I entered the link, but a loud growl broke Syaoran's concentration and mine.

"What was that? The opponents calling war?" Syaoran asked dumbly.

"No dumb ass, it was my stomach. You know I didn't eat breakfast thanks to your cocky attitude."

"Cocky? I am not cocky!"

I snorted, "Sure, just like how I'm not a princess."

"Stupid, you are half princess."

"No, my grandmother was a princess, not me."

"You have the blood."

"SHUT UP AND GIMME FOOD!" I screamed as I continued my research. Syaoran flew over to the fridge, mumbling something about 'lazy bitches' and warmed my pizza up for me.

I clicked on the link and I found some interesting information about Mei Lin's burial locations. They didn't give me exact location, but hints of where she must've been buried.

"Did you know that Mei Lin was buried in the ancient grounds behind Hong Kong Baptism Church?" I asked Syaoran as he got me a glass of milk, because I threatened him that I'd bind his soul.

"No." Syaoran answered curtly.

I nodded, "Uh huh, but that was where her tombstone was, her body isn't there at all."

Syaoran smacked his head, "Crap, I knew some news like that would ruin it. It was way to easy huh."

"Yea lover boy." I remarked coolly.

"Lover?" He asked dangerously.

"You played Ying Fa and Mei Lin." I grinned.

"Played? Are you mad? I loved Mei…L…" He stopped looking at his shoes.

I grinned, "Hesitant are we? You ain't sure of who you loved any more."

"How the hell can you say that? I just met you three days ago, I can't really get confused with my soon-to-be-but-didn't-happen wife's descendant."

"That was confusing, but I understood. It's possible, if it's love that runs deep into your soul."

"You ain't a poet." He murmured.

"Do you WANT me to help you?"

He growled as he flew over my head and looked down at me. "What do suggest?" he asked.

"We, my good friend," at that he snorted, "are going to Hong Kong."

He stopped flying, landed in front of me, turned my chair and looked into my eyes. I swear I felt something pulsate throughout my body. His eyes were so intense, and such a beautiful shade of Amber, it was inhumane.

'No wonder Granny fell for him, except his cocky attitude.' I thought.

"We're going to Hong Kong?"

I grinned, "Yep, the part of the Land where your castle was located."

He smiled, I mean not that stupid little lip-curling thing, but he actually gave a genuine smile. Something in my body just 'banged' and I knew that I made an ancient spirit smile for the first time in a Century, but then, a good question came to mind.

"Why did you remain in the House of Blossoms?" I asked.

"I died here, I thought Ying Fa would come here and…"

I grinned as he faltered. "You loved her. HAH!" I said pointing at him, ok yes I know ultra childish, but hey, I'm only 22.

"I didn't love her… I just thought that she'd come and you know…"

"Try to bring you back to life? Hello, that wouldn't have been possible, only the Spirit Warden can do that, and you didn't even TRY to access the Spirit World."

Syaoran glared at me, "How the hell could I have huh? I wasn't allowed to make the journey."

"Doesn't mean you could have tried." I said accusingly.

"You're confusing."

I grinned, 'I love confusing people.' I thought.

"So, do you need to do any packing or shit?" I asked as I put the glass and the plate in the sink.

"I'm a ghost." He reminded me, in a bratty voice.

I frowned at him, but then took out my cell-phone. I dialed the airport and asked for the Ticket Center.

"Hi, do you have room for a Flight to Hong Kong, tomorrow at the latest?" I asked.

The lady at the other end put me on hold for a few minutes before coming back.

"Ma'am, we have a spot, the only remaining spot, in first class."

I laughed, "First class, perfect!" I said, I gave my credit card number and charged it. I hung up and turned to Syaoran.

"Won't your family mind?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, it's part of my job. I'll get my boss Eriol from Li Corp to give me a few days off. Besides, why do you care?" I asked.

He glared at me, "No particular fucking reason."

I laughed, "Sure buddy. Now you go do ghostly things, I'll try to summon the Spirit Warden."

"Sure. Before you do, where are we staying in Hong Kong?"

"Oh that? That's no problem, my best friend Chiharu Miharu lives in a two bedroom apartment, so we'll be bunking with her."

He glared at me, "Hello, what about me?" he asked.

I giggled, "Chiharu knows about my powers, she was the only one besides Touya that knew about my powers."

"Any other friends I should know about?" He asked rudely.

I nodded, "Yea, my other friend Naoko Yanagisawa is a Physic, she can see your past and your future. Chiharu owns the Fortune Shop that Naoko works at, and Chiharu's cousin, Rika co-own it."

"Does this Chiharu and Rika people have any mystical powers?" he asked me, now actually interested.

"Well, you already know me and my brother Touya have Median powers, I got the full blast. Naoko has Physic powers. Chiharu gets this quirks, like she can actually tell what type of person you are, just by staring into your eyes, and Rika knows palmistry."

"You guys can open a freak show." Syaoran mumbled as he flew through the wall.

"YEA! AND YOU'RE THE MAIN EXHIBIT!" I screamed at him. He didn't fly back and I thought he was just preparing for our flight to Hong Kong tomorrow.

'What possessed me to take him to Hong Kong?' I asked my self.

'Cause it's your job.' My mind replied.

I shrugged; I've done this a lot. Some ghosts, I even had to fly to Canada for them, and trust me, when you have an over protective brother, flying to Canada just to do your job ain't pretty.

But Hong Kong is close, 'Touya won't mind right?' I asked my self.

That'll all have to wait. Yukito, and his wife and kids, Nakuru, Yue and Ruby were coming to visit me tomorrow, that's what they told me before I moved, that they'd visit me a few days after I moved in, and plus Touya called last night and told me. Yea so my cousin Yukito and his family, Sonomi-chan, Otou-san, Tomoyo-chan, Touya, Kaho, Koto and Eriol are all coming to visit me.

I was also hyped to see my three best friends, Chiharu, Rika and Naoko again! As for now, I'm gonna try and summon the Spirit Warden.

**(The Spirit Warden is the King of the Spirits.)**

I sat on the floor, the exact same way I sat when I summoned my mother yesterday. I took out my Rituals book, a book with Median Rituals that was a billion pages long (yes I know, over the top but hey, close enough). I flipped to the Warden's summoning page and did all the stuff I needed too.

I tied my hair back, in case theirs a gust of Spiritual wind and I chanted the words, so the Spirit Mirror would open. A large rectangle that was swirling with Blue and Purple colours appeared in front of me.

Syaoran suddenly flew in and sat beside me.

"Whatchya doing?" he asked childishly.

"Summoning the Spirit Warden." I said monotone.

He nodded knowing that he shouldn't interrupt so he just sat there. Finally, as soon as I felt exhaustion, a large Blue figure flew out of the Spirit Mirror.

The figure stood in front of the mirror and I yelped, but I had to keep my position, or else my trance of concentration would break. Syaoran flew up and stood in front of me,

'Is he protecting me?' I thought, but brushed it away, since I needed my undivided attention on the Mirror and the Warden.

"Who has summoned me?" he asked in a familiar voice. He had blue ceremonial robes on with blue slippers. His face was hid behind his bangs so couldn't see who he was. He had a long golden staff with the Sun in the middle of a sat on top.

He finally looked up, revealing his face and we both gasped.

"Sakura?" he said.

"ERIOL?" I shrieked.

* * *

**Now that was interesting! Eriol, the Spirit Warden! I hope I'm not confusing any of you so far with my Medium language! It just seems that it's getting really confusing, so if you guys have ANY questions, what so ever, leave them in your review and I'll answer them next update!**

**So, did you like this chapter! Wai, I'm at 148 reviews, that's like another 50 reviews! You know I'm jumping with joy!**

**Heh! Stay tuned, cause Sakura and Syaoran are gonna go to Hong Kong soon, and as for a preview of what'll happen…**

**There are Spirit Hunters in Hong Kong… uh oh… hunters that hunt Syaoran. Can Sakura keep him safe while looking for Mei Lin?**

**You gotta wait to find out!**

**Lub ya'll,**

**Sakura**


	5. The Hunters

**Oh… they're now going to Hong Kong in search for Mei Lin… what'll happen then?**

**And Eriol is the Warden. I was wondering how that was a surprise to most of you… I mean if I were reading somebody else's fanfic, I would have thought Eriol was the Warden… hmm makes ME wonder actually… LMAO!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns CCS. I do not… but I can dream can't I?

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating:** R 

**Ages: **Sakura: 22 -. -. -. Syaoran: 27

**Chapter 5: **The Hunters

* * *

"ERIOL?" I shrieked. 

Syaoran was looking between Eriol and me, wondering what was happening. It was then I noticed that he had unsheathed his sword and was standing in front of me, like he did when he was protecting…Ying Fa.

"You're a median?" Eriol asked amused.

"You're the Warden? Eriol you're not dead." I pointed out.

Eriol chuckled, "Yea I know I'm not dead, but Clow Reed appointed me as the Warden."

"Clow Reed? How so?"

"I'm his reincarnation. Clow-san was the Warden over 1000 years ago. He than reincarnated and here I am, alive but can travel freely through the Spirit and Living Realms."

I laughed, "Wow, who would have known my boss is the Warden."

"Who would have known that my secretary is a Median." Eriol chuckled.

"Sakura, care to explain." Syaoran growled.

"Oh, sorry. Syaoran, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, boss of Li Corp. Eriol-kun, this is Syaoran or Xiao Lang Li. Ancient Prince who's my latest mission."

Eriol smirked, "Xiao Lang Li? You mean you're Ying Fa's fiancé?" He asked.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he looked at Eriol, "How do you know Ying Fa?" he asked Eriol.

"Oh, I helped Ying Fa a few years back when she and Mei Lin went into war."

I saw Syaoran tense up. "War?" He asked.

"Yea, Mei Lin accused Ying Fa of stealing her 'lover' away from her. I still didn't know it was you, but I agreed with Ying Fa when she said that she couldn't have done anything. Mei Lin was about to push Ying Fa through a Spirit Mirror, until I closed the Mirror."

I frowned, "There was an open Mirror?" I asked.

Eriol nodded, "Yea. I think somebody was summoning a spirit, but Mei Lin wanted to use that to her advantage."

Syaoran flew up to Eriol and stared him down, "Why would Mei Lin do that?" he asked.

"The Devil possessed her. Mei Lin would naturally never do that, but her and Ying Fa weren't on easy terms. The devil found an ounce of evil hatred in Mei Lin's soul and possessed her. I did manage to get the Devil out of her in time before Ying Fa got hurt."

I almost cracked, "Ok, first of all, the Devil was in Heaven? And second, how the hell can a Spirit get hurt?"

Eriol chuckled, "In Heaven, you aren't dead. You are most certainly alive, so you can feel pain. And second of all, the Devil can freely fly into Heaven, only on God's acceptance. Once every decade the Devil can travel into Heaven because, remember the Devil was created in heaven. It was that day when he inhabited Mei Lin."

I nodded, but I saw Syaoran was still confused.

"Ok Syaoran. Once every 10 years, the Devil can go back to the place he was created, which was Heaven. He sensed that Mei Lin had some hatred towards Ying Fa so he took over Mei Lin's body."

"But why not Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked.

"Ying Fa didn't hate Mei Lin." Eriol said.

I smiled lightly, but the boys didn't notice.

"Oh yea, Eriol I'm gonna be off of work for a few weeks." I said.

Eriol chuckled, "Talking about work when you summoned me, let me guess, Mission?"

I giggled, "Yea. I'm going to Hong Kong to where Syaoran's castle was and I have to find Mei Lin's burial site. Do you by chance know where it is?" I asked.

"Isn't it behind Hong Kong's Baptism Church?" Eriol asked.

I shook my head, "No. That's her tombstone, not where she was buried."

Eriol frowned, "Than I don't know. I don't think she'll tell me though. She hates me for saving Ying Fa… even though it was the Devil that possessed her. Oh, since you're going to Hong Kong, do you have anyplace to stay? If you don't you can stay with Auntie Yelan."

I nodded. "I'm staying with Chiharu."

"Cool. Be sure to visit Auntie Yelan. The Girls love you eh."

I laughed, "If I want my cheeks pinched off, I'll go."

Eriol laughed, "Alright Sakura, I can sense your power draining. I was just in the middle of a lunch date with Tomoyo when I was summoned by you."

"That reminds me, does Moyo-chan know?" I asked.

Eriol shook his head, "I didn't know she knew about Median magic."

I giggled, "She knows. Now you should go, I'm tired from this power usage and knowing Tomoyo, she's getting restless… wait, what date at 1pm in the afternoon?" I asked.

"Lunch. Ja Sakura."

"Bye." And Eriol flew through the mirror. I took a deep breath and lay on my carpet.

"That's the owner of the Li Corp?" Syaoran asked.

I nodded, my hair rubbing against the carpet. I then looked at Syaoran, who lay on my bed, "Why is it called Li Corp, do you know?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yea I know. After I died one hundred years back, my family made a business under my honor. They called it Li Corp, our family name. It probably was rebuilt and that Eriol freak is the owner."

I glared at him, "Eriol is no freak." I said.

"He is too, did you see him? He has this freaky smirk."

I giggled, "The Li Xiao Lang finds Eriol scary?"

He got up and flew above my head, "There is a big difference between scary and freaky." He grumbled.

I shrugged, "True, Eriol is freaky, you are scary."

He glared at me and I laughed, "Just kidding. Hey wanna go out and get some fresh air?" I asked.

"I'm a ghost." He said bluntly.

"Yea duh, I kind of figure that out from the silvery outlook, but you can go human form for an hour or so, so we can go to the park or something. Please? I need a break from this entire Xiao Lang/Mei Lin/Ying Fa love triangle." I said exasperated.

"THERE IS NO DAMN TRIANGLE!" He roared, "I LOVE MEI LIN AND THAT'S IT!"

I eyed him, "That's it? What about my grandmothers love for you?" I asked.

He shrugged, "She'll get over it."

I got up and tried to slap him, but my hand flew right through him. He smirked but I glowered at him, "Get over it? Hello, she's been trying to get over it for the last century, but you heard what she said yesterday, **SHE STILL LOVES YOU**!" I roared, basically really pissed at this son of a bitch.

He merely shrugged and flew off.

'That pain.' My mind roared. I was right now filing the pros and cons of helping him. Having a big head ach come on, I just changed into some nice summer clothes and walked out in my flip-flops.

I found Syaoran sitting on the sofa, human form. I glare at him and went to the door, but he caught my wrist. A tingle bashed in my body and I wretched my arm free.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm coming." He said shortly.

I whirled around and frowned at him, "After pissing me off you say you're coming?"

He shrugged, "If you're like Ying Fa, you can't hold a grudge against me."

I gave it five minutes, and he smirked at me. He was right; I can't hold a grudge against him. I sighed in defeat and told him to follow me.

He was in Human form, with baggy jeans and a loose t-shirt that had 'You know you want this' writing in red, right across his chest.

"Where did you get those clothes?" I asked.

"When you're a ghost, you can do lots of things." He replied quietly.

"Meaning you stole." I said curtly.

He waved it off and continued to walk beside me, at the same pace.

We walked into the park and found an Ice Cream cart sell Ice cream for half price. I turned to Syaoran and smiled, "Want some?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Sure, chocolate."

I squealed, "My favourite flavor too." I ran to the ice cream cart to order our ice cream as Syaoran lazily and particularly slowly walked after me.

"HI." I greeted the elderly man cheerfully. He smiled at me tenderly, "I there sweetheart!"

"Do you have two chocolate ice cream cones?" I asked.

The old man looked at me sadly, "Unfortunately, because of the sale, I only have one chocolate and one peanut butter."

I frowned, 'Peanut butter ice cream? GROSS.' I thought.

"I was just about to go and restock." He said.

"Ok, I'll have the chocolate only please." I said.

I handed the man 50 cents and slowly walked up to Syaoran, handing him the cone. He frowned at me and asked, "Why don't you have one?"

"The man only had this and some other nasty flavor, since you wanted it…" I let my sentence trail.

He glared at me and shoved the ice cream back at me. "No, you have it."

I frowned, "You wanted it…"

"Well you bought it."

"For you!" I insisted.

Syaoran shook his head, "No, you take it."

I sighed in defeat and had my ice cream, personally, I'm happy I lost!

Syaoran and I kept on walking, until I sensed his power fading.

"Hey we should head back now." I said to him. He looked at him with a questioning glance.

"Why? It kind of feels good to get some fresh air without people running away from you."

"I know, but your power is fading. Even if you can't feel it, I can sense it. In a matter of minutes, you'll be your… other form again." I said.

Syaoran looked at me and groaned, "Fine then." He murmured. A cloud was blocking the afternoon's glaring sun, causing a comforting breeze to flow through the air.

We were a few minutes away from the House of Blossoms when a young girl, around the age of 15 popped up in front of me.

"Hi, I'm like doing a report for my school news paper about couples these days, and I couldn't help notice that you two look so amazingly good together."

Syaoran and me exchanged comical glances.

"You think, we're together?" I chocked out.

The girl smiled and nodded.

"And if we weren't?" Syaoran asked rudely. I elbowed him in the ribs, since I was a head shorter than him.

"Then I wouldn't care and would still ask you to hit a pose for me. Please? This is the last month of school and this is the last issue and the editor gave me one chance, if I get a perfect picture, I'm in the school newspaper next year." She looked desperate.

I looked at Syaoran who glared at me, "No way in hell."

"Fine then. I'll just hit a post with Eriol." I said.

"How the hell would Eriol get here?" Syaoran roared. Suddenly a hand clapped his back. Syaoran whirled around to find Eriol and my sister; I mean… stepsister standing behind him.

"Where'd you come from?" Syaoran asked.

"Our date just finished." Eriol said.

"Oh wow, two cute couples." The girl squealed glancing at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"I think this girl's high." Tomoyo whispered in my ear. I giggled.

"So please miss? I beg of you." She said.

I sighed, "Fine, but my friend here won't do it. You have to only take a picture of my sister and her boyfriend."

The girl frowned, "But I was hoping for you two as well."

Eriol laughed, "Sorry little girl, our friend here is to stubborn, right Syaoran?"

"Get off me freak." Syaoran yelled as he arms distance away from Eriol.

Eriol chuckled as he got into a pose with Tomoyo, his arm wrapped around her tiny waist as her hands wrapped around his torso. They smiled as the girl took two quick pictures.

"Great, I need two more pictures of one more couple." She exclaimed.

Eriol went around the girl and came up beside me. "Hey Sakura, can me and Tomoyo come over? I want you to summon Ying Fa for me." He whispered in my ear. Unfortunately Syaoran heard.

"Can't you just go to her?" I asked.

Eriol shook his head, "I can't. Last time I went there, Mei Lin and Ying Fa was talking and Ying Fa ran away. Your mother ran after her. I searched every where, I couldn't find her."

I nodded, really worried now, "Ok sure." I said.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a nova blast hit us all. The girl shook and fell on her butt and Tomoyo and I clutched onto Eriol who wrapped both his hands around our shoulders.

Syaoran went into ghost mode for that second when everybody was shaking from the Nova blast. He then quickly reverted to human when the blast finished.

Eriol and I exchanged seriously worried glances. The girl got up and looked frightened.

"What was that?" she asked.

We shrugged, but Eriol and I knew perfectly well what the hell that was.

"Let's go." I said as we all ran towards the house. I fumbled with my keys trying to open the door but failed miserably, since I was still trying to get over the Nova blast shock. Syaoran went into ghost mode quickly and opened the door from the inside. We rushed in and Tomoyo and me collapsed on the sofa.

"What was that?" Tomoyo asked.

Both Eriol and I looked solemn. "A Hunters blast." He replied.

Syaoran looked serious now.

"A Hunters blast?" Tomoyo replied. Before we answered her I turned to Eriol and asked, "Did you tell her?"

Eriol nodded.

I grinned, "Ok, Tomoyo you know I'm a Median, Syaoran is a ghost and Eriol is the Warden right?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Well there are Spirit Hunters out there that goes after ghosts and try to exorcise them. One set must have found or sensed Syaoran's ghost spirit and tried to Nova him. Which means weaken his abilities. Since Syaoran was in Human form WHEN the Nova hit us, they didn't get a reading. He did however go ghost mode for a few seconds so they could have picked up a reading, that I'm not sure about."

Eriol sighed, "This isn't good. If they have a reading on Syaoran, that means they'll follow you to Hong Kong."

"I can fucking save my own ass." Syaoran growled.

I turned to him, "Yea you could have, when you were alive. But, oh wait… let me think, you died at 27 at the hands of my great grand father!"

Tomoyo looked at us confused, "Wait, grandfather?"

I groaned as I turned to Tomoyo and told her the entire story.

Finally, after like re-explanations, more explanations and some time of Tomoyo trying to process the information, we got the entire story in her head in 2 hours flat.

"So, to sum it up, this guy was supposed to marry your great grandmother, but her ex lover came, ruined the wedding, killed his lover, a day later, killed him, kidnapped your grandmother and now there's you." Tomoyo said.

I nodded, "And don't forget, Ying Fa loved him, but he's still neutral."

He glared at me, "NEUTRAL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I LOVE MEI LIN!"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No way buddy, based on what you three just told me, you love Ying Fa."

He glared at us and flew off.

"I hate it when he does that." I murmur. But within a few seconds, Tomoyo, Eriol and I lost ourselves in endless, meaningless conversation.

Around 6, Touya called Tomoyo's cell, and asked where she was, yes even if she was his stepsister, he was still protective of both of us. Tomoyo said she was with Eriol at my place and would be home in a few minutes.

Eriol and Tomoyo left and I sat on the sofa, reading a book. Syaoran finally flew back and sat beside me.

"So, done fuming?" I asked.

He sighed, sadly… 'Odd.' I thought. I shut my book and turned to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You're a Median, and I'm probably gonna spend a lot of time with you, so I might as well tell you." He sighed.

"Tell me what?" I asked.

He flew up and sat cross legged in the air. "I'm not sure."

I frowned, "About what?"

"About Ying Fa and Mei Lin. Mei was a good friend but Ying was a lov…" he shut up. My eyes widened.

"Did you just say what I thought you did?"

He clamped his mouthed shut and stared at me in horror as he shook his head.

"You do love her, and her." I whispered, referring to Ying Fa and Mei Lin. All this time I was teasing him, not really meaning it, until he said that my grand mother would get over it, but now… I'm not so sure my self.

"Do you love her?" I asked more sternly. He frowned and went into human mode as he sat down beside me.

"I don't really fucking know any more. A Century and I still don't know."

I smiled slightly, "Love's like that." I murmur. I looked into his eyes and found years of pain and suffering.

He too looked into my eyes entranced I might say.

'What is he thinking?' I thought.

'Here eyes are so beautiful.' Ok that answers my question, but I didn't HEAR Syaoran thinking, more like, presumed that's what he thought.

But what I didn't know was, this was Syaoran's real thought.

'Her eyes are exactly like Ying Fa's. Those emerald eyes that I'm so drawn too.'

Syaoran leaned forward as I shut my eyes, to caught up in the moment. I felt his hot breath on my face as my lips parted a bit…

But the phone rang.

I got up and picked it up, my heart racing.

"Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking." I said.

"Hey Sakura. Listen, we're coming to visit you around 12 tomorrow and dropping you off at the airport. When's your flight?" Touya said.

"5 tomorrow. I have to go to the Ticket Counter to pick up my ticket."

"Ok, we'll drop you off. That's all I have to say… Kaho's calling me. Ja."

"Bye." I hung up and walked back slowly to the sofa.

Syaoran was sitting there, looking stubborn as usual.

"Confused?" I asked.

"What ever." He mumbled.

'What just happened?' I thought as I picked up my book, shivering.

'Am I falling for him? Or is it my grandmother's feelings that I feel? I can't love him… Ying Fa did.' I thought.

'But you are Ying Fa.' My conscious said.

* * *

**Liked this Chapter? It begins the trouble that arises in Hong Kong. What trouble? All will be revealed soon!**

**So, Sakura think she loves Syaoran, but wait… so did her Ancient Grandmother, so it might be Ying Fa's feelings that Sakura feels, but not true love…**

**You'll find out if it's her own feeling or Ying Fa's feelings soon enough!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Oh wow, thanks guys, another 50 reviews for the last chapter! I wanna thank each and every one of you! –huggles you all!-**

**Lub,**

**Sakura**


	6. The Departure

**After much consideration, I have decided this to make this fanfic an Alternate POV fanfic, meaning it will constantly switch between Sakura and Syaoran, I however will notify when I make those switches.**

**After many people saying that it would be great to get Syaoran's thoughts on this too, I've decided to go with what you guys said! Hehe! Enjoy!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns CCS. I do not… but I can dream can't I?

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating:** R 

**Ages: **Sakura: 22 -. -. -. Syaoran: 27

**Chapter 6: **The Departure

* * *

'But you are Ying Fa.' My conscious said. 

**(- Syaoran POV -)**

It just didn't happen again! I can't be feeling for her! She's Ying Fa's reincarnation damnit. Ying Fa had died because of me, Mei Lin had also died because of me, and I can't stand it if another one dies!

But just now… the kiss… well ok certainly NOT a kiss, but about to, that is until her brother called. However, the Nova Blast from the hunters today was not good news. If I hadn't been in human mode then, than I would have been uncovered and exorcised.

I need to discuss Hunters with Sakura sooner or later.

But just watching her… I need to get these stupid thoughts out of my head! I think I'll talk to her about hunters.

"Hey, what would the nova had done to me?" I asked her.

Sakura turned to me, confusion clear on her face, "Nani? Why so curious?" she asked as she put her book down on the sofa.

I shrugged, "I dunno, I'm a ghost and hunters hunt ghost, I was just wondering how they created Nova's."

Sakura stood up, stood in front of the T.V. She put her hands out in front of her and a small nova blast hit me. It wasn't as big as the hunters but it was still there.

She then put her hands to her sides and looked at me, "That was a Nova. A set of hunter, a set meaning a group of 5 Hunters all channel their powers together and blast it, just like how I did. They concentrate all their energy into one single area of their body, torso being the biggest and most powerful area yet, and then release all of their energy, creating a Nova. The Nova can pick up any supernatural beings, if you have that kind of ability. However, since you were in your Human form, they couldn't pick up your Ghostly spirit, but I don't know, you turn Ghost for a few seconds so they could have."

I nodded, taking in the information she just gave me, "But how were Hunters Created? I mean I've been hearing about them since I was alive." I said, genuinely curious.

Sakura sat down and faced me, her face beaming, "Interested in my beings?" She asked.

I growled, "As if."

She laughed, "Ok, I'll explain. Over 10 centuries ago, there was a powerful Median, a man, just like me and other Medians. However, this man, named Allan Atashi, he didn't want to help ghosts but rather force them into the Spirit World. You see, I would listen to the Spirit I am working with, and try to find their unfinished business and then send them to the Spirit World. Allan however, forced them there, where they would dwell and never forget their unfinished business. He was the first hunter. He mastered every Median ability and used them to his advantage, and the ghosts weakness."

I was shocked, "A hunter is just a Median?" I asked.

Sakura nodded, "Sad, but true. Two of the same beings, but two very different philosophies. Eriol is the Warden so he is with my philosophy. But Allan's children carried out his Hunter philosophy, and here we are today, with over a quarter of the worlds population that are Hunters, opposed to a quarter of the worlds population that are Medians."

That was too much. Median's could be Hunters. Sakura can be a hunter. But if she were, she would never have suggested going to Hong Kong with me.

Sakura yawned, "I'm tired. Oh shit, I didn't even notice that Eriol, Tomoyo and I forgot to summon Ying Fa today… I wonder how she is?" Sakura pondered.

'Ying Fa.' My heart pulled. 'Maybe I did love her. Maybe that month we were together, I loved her… but Mei Lin…' I thought.

'Wait, why am I confused now? After a century, Ying Fa's reincarnation comes by and I think I'm in love with Ying Fa? No wait… it's not Ying Fa I think I love-" my eyes widened in horror.

I snapped my gaze towards Sakura as she stood up and started for her room.

'I think I'm in love with Ying Fa and Sakura… not Mei Lin… this is not good.'

**(-Sakura POV -)**

I just explained to Syaoran how Hunters work. It was hard because I'm not used to Nova Blasts. I just go on with my life until I just happen to bump into a ghost. My power drained, that's why I'm so tired at only 8pm.

Now I'm going to bed. This is so tiring, especially with Syaoran looking at me so…so…so…DREAMILY! I mean while I was yawning and stretching, he just kept… _STARING!_ That was so damn freaky!

But I need my rest, I'm leaving tomorrow evening… goodnight!

.- Morning -.

It's 11pm! Shit this isn't good! Touya, Kaho, Koto, Nakuru, Yukito, Yue, Ruby, Otou-san, Sonomi-chan, Eriol and Tomoyo all come in an hour, and I have to finish my packing!

So I jump up, completely forgetting about my shower, get my cell phone out and dial Chiharu's number while I pack my clothes.

"Hello." Chiharu said in her beautiful Chinese accent.

"Hey Chi! It's me Sakura. Listen, I'm sorry for such short notice but I have a mission and I'm arriving at Hong Kong tomorrow morning at 5."

Chiharu squealed, "Wai! That's so cool! My mom's in London for two months so I get to keep her penthouse for the time being. 4 bedrooms, and Naoko and Rika are staying… which means, four rooms booked!"

I laughed, "Sweet, but listen, it's not only me, but my mission too…"

Chiharu gasped, "Another ghost?"

"Yea, this time an Ancient Chinese Prince named Li Xiao Lang. Do me a favour and do some research on him. See you tomorrow Chi!"

"By sweetie!" Chiharu laughed as she hung up.

I glanced at the digital clock and saw it was 11:30. I quickly finished up the rest of my packing, since half my stuff wasn't even unpacked from when I moved here so it was half my work cut out for me, I dragged my suitcase downstairs to find Syaoran sitting on the sofa, human form wearing such a kawaii getup!

It was a red tight shirt –and boy when I say tight, I mean MUSCLE tight!- with baggy, comfortable black pants. He had white Adidas shoes. His hair was messy and he was sipping my coke from yesterday.

"And where do you get these clothes from?" I said instead of drooling and groveling.

"I'm a ghost, I can conjure any type of clothes."

I raised a brow, "Only clothes?"

He nodded, "Yea, seemingly, only clothes."

I grinned, "So can you get me the dress that Hilary Duff wore in A Cinderella Story?" I asked hopefull.

He raised a brow, "Who is Hilary Duff?" He asked.

I frowned, "Oh yea, you're the dead guy from over a century ago. Don't you watch MTV?"

"I would, if I had cable. I only get the History Channel."

I laughed, "History, you don't need no history boy."

He frowned, "Shut up." Just then the doorbell rung.

**(- Syaoran POV -)**

Ok, another tease battle. Is it me or do Sakura and I tend to fight a lot…

Just like Ying Fa and I. Even when we were friends, we constantly fought… just like the time she ruined my cape…

_.- Flash Back -._

_I had just came back from training when I saw Ying Fa rushing from the Grand Hall in my palace all the way up to her room. I was naturally curious so I followed her. All the way up to the East Tower._

"_What happened?" I asked her as I opened the door to the musty tower room._

"_Erm… what would you do if your gold cape turned… red?" She squeaked._

_I frowned, "What does that mean?" I asked._

"_I… accidentally… um… dropped wine on your cape…" She murmured._

_My eyes bulged, "YOU DID WHAT?"_

_She sat on the dusty bed and held the cape tightly._

"_WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I roared. Her gaze snapped at me, ferociously._

"_Excuse me? You were training and Wei told me you wanted Wine. I got it for you sinceI didn't want the servents bugging you,but I fell over your shoe! The wine spilt and I was going to check it out!"_

"_CHECK IT OUT! YOU SHOULD HAVE GIVEN IT TO THE LAUDREY LADY!"_

"_I WOULD IF SHE WASN'T HAVING A BABY!" Ying Fa screamed at me._

_I had grabbed her by the hair and glared at her, "The only reason I'm holding back is because we're friends. That was a real gold cape Ying Fa." I spat._

_She pulled free, "I know and I'm willing to pay back!"_

"_Nothing is worth more than my cape, perhaps maybe… only Mei Lin means more to me." I had said before leaving her._

_.- End -._

Dear god, I was such a monster… did I really say all that to Ying Fa? Somebody who has helplessly loved me for who I was?

I knew Mei Lin had those feelings, but there was always the side thought… she didn't really love me the way Ying Fa seemingly did…

And now Sakura? She reminds me of Ying Fa in the most bizarre ways! What am I thinking about… Sakura is Ying Fa and now I'm not so sure.

Do I love Ying Fa… Mei Lin perhaps… or… maybe I'm falling for…

Sakura.

Not possible, I must be attracted to her likeness to Ying Fa, yes that must be it!

'But is she really like Ying Fa?' I think. This is so fucking confusing. Does my life… I mean afterlife really have to be a love… triangle… no wait, four people in this, myself, Mei Lin, Ying Fa and Sakura, so it must be a square.

Oh for hells sake, I'm not in geometry class; I don't care what shape it turns out to be. All that really matters right now are Sakura's family is here.

"Hi Onii-chan!" I hear Sakura greet. I turn into ghost form, my attire changing into my Princely outfit. I turn invisible and fly above everybody. I'm not quit sure they all know about me so I'll stay hidden… for the time being.

"Hi Sakura!" A man, not that much older than Sakura, wait not that much older than me actually greeted Sakura. Beside him was a woman, latching to his arm with a baby in her arms.

"Hi Kaho." Sakura greeted her, she took the baby and giggled, "Koto, my baby nephew." She squealed.

So that man must be her brother, obviously, she called him Onii-chan. But he looks like Toro, Ying Fa's elder brother, shit they must be reincarnations.

Kaho must be her brother's wife and that Koto baby must be their baby.

"Yukito-kun." She squealed as she hugged a silver-haired figure. He smiled warmly as he hugged her back.

Am I going delusional or does this Yukito person look like Yoko, Ying Fa's other brother?

"Hey Eriol, Tomoyo." Sakura greeted the only two people I know, the Warden and his girlfriend.

"Hey Sakura." Tomoyo greeted, hugging Sakura.

There were four more people.

"Yue, Ruby, my second cousins." Sakura squealed as she hugged the two little kids. Ok, second cousins, which means this Yukito must be her cousin, since the Yue kid looks like him.

"Yuki, where's your wife?" Sakura asked Yukito.

"She's coming, she wanted to park the car." Yukito laughed.

Sakura giggled, "Nakuru, after she got her driving permit, she's gone crazy."

Nakuru, must be her cousin-in-law.

"Otou-san!" Sakura laughed as she hugged her father.

Wait, does he look like Kazuko? Ying Fa's father? That can't be possible… her father is from Rae Lao's blood… must have gotten the genes from Ying Fa.

"Sonomi-chan." Sakura smiled warmly as she hugged the woman who was latched onto her fathers arm. It can't be her mother, she looks nothing like Sakura.

'Than who is she and where is her mother?' I thought.

"Sakura, where's Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked.

'Li-kun?' I think, 'Since when?'

"Flying around somewhere." Sakura replied casually as she led her huge family inside, carrying Koto, while Yue and Ruby latched onto her legs. A woman with bright red hair ran in.

"OI SAKURA!" She squealed.

"NAKURU!" Sakura yelled as she touched cheeks with Nakuru, in a gesture of hugs and kisses.

"What you doing?" Nakuru asked as she pried her children off of Sakura.

"Trying to get ghost boy to appear."

"Ghost boy? You mean another mission?" Sonomi asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yea, both of us are flying down to Hong Kong and stay at Chiharu's mom's penthouse for a month or something until I find his unfinished business." Sakura said.

"Did you find out what it is yet?" her father asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yea, to receive a kiss from his lover Mei Lin." Sakura replied.

Her father's eyes widened, "M-M-M-Mei L-L-Lin?" He stuttered.

Sakura giggled and nodded, "Yes Otou-san, my mission is Li Xiao Lang."

Her father turned pale, well, what would I expect, the old man just heard the name of his great grand mother's ex fiancé, I would've gotten the same reaction… I think.

"Oi Syaoran!" Sakura screamed, searching for me. I knew she could see me in my invisible form, only if she channeled her energy. Maybe she didn't.

However, her father scolded her, 'HAH!' I laughed silently.

"Sakura, respect your great grandmother's lover!"

"Oh please Otou-san, he's a jerk."

"WHAT YOU SAY!" I roared as I became visible and flew down to her.

"JERK! Do I need to spell dumb ass? J-E-R-K!" she screeched.

"Excuse me? Jerk? If you were fucking killed by your fiancé's lover, you really wouldn't be Queen Elizabeth would you?" I hissed.

"For one, we're in Japan, the Queen is in London England, and second your fiancé lovedyou so Rae Lao wasn't her lover idiot!"

I growled, "You're so fucking impossible!"

"ME? Hello, I'm working with YOU not the other way around."

I knew everybody was watching us so I stopped and looked around, "What?" I hissed.

Sakura giggled, "Sorry everybody, this is an everyday routine!"

"It's true." Tomoyo nodded laughing.

Sakura sighed, "That was fun. Blows off steam it does! All right, everybody, Syaoran, or Xiao Lang if you prefer, Li, my current mission, Syaoran, my family." She introduced us all.

I nodded at everybody and sat on the sofa in my human mode.

Sakura and her family talked, laughing, enjoying. She looks so beautiful smil- wait no, I can't think like that. I love Mei Lin and she loves me!

Though it was doubted a few times…

Anyways, time fly's when you're in your own world. Because the next thing I knew, Sakura's brother, whom I've come to learned was named Touya and was exactly like Toro drove us to the airport.

Sakura hugged her family and even cried a bit.

"Don't worry, Chiharu and the others will take care of me." She laughed as she boarded the plane, one last wave. She showed her passport and ticket as I flew behind her, invisible. As she walked in, she stuffed her handbag into the overhead and took her seat, the window seat.

I sat in the seat beside her, until the original person comes. Just as the plane was about to take off, an airhostess came by to talk to Sakura.

"Ms. Kinomoto I presume?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"Well, just to inform you, since this is the seat beside you, the man who was to take this flight has cancelled so you get this row to yourself."

Sakura grinned at me and thanked the lady. She left and she whispered to me.

"A seat to your self eh?"

I gruffed, hiding the smirk.

I was going back to Hong Kong, my homeland, and my birthplace.

The place where my Ying Fa and Mei Lin were buried.

'I'm coming.' I thought as the plane took off.

* * *

**Oh! Reread the part just before the I'm Coming thought guys! If you read carefully, Syaoran says, the place where MY Ying Fa and Mei Lin were buried, meaning HIS Ying Fa, NOT his Mei Lin! Ahah!**

**So this was basically a Syaoran POV chapter! I hope I added some insight into his thoughts! Next chapter, the real fun beings.**

**Lub ya'll,**

**Sakura**


	7. The Picture

**Oh yea! People are laughing to insanity with Syaoran's love SQUARE! Heh don't you just find that catchy, love square… love square… love square! Tee hee! Enjoy!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer:** Clamp owns CCS. I do not… but I can dream can't I?

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating:** R (M) 

**Ages: **Sakura: 22 -. -. -. Syaoran: 27

**Chapter 7: **The Picture

* * *

'I'm coming.' I thought as the plane took off. 

**(- Sakura POV -)**

It's been a few hours since the plane took off. Syaoran's invisible, but I can see him, thanks to Median Magic. He seems to tense, like this is a matter of life and death.

All right, trying to talk about a ghost is hard. I really can't be a matter of life and death for him… he's already dead. How about I just say, a matter of staying in the real world… or being exorcised. Yea, that works.

Anyways, the airhostess comes wobbling towards my seat; wobbling meaning there was turbulence.

"Hello Miss. We didn't get an order for your food when you booked your flight, so would you like Chicken, Beef or Noodles?"

I grinned, oh yes, air food! "Chicken please." I said smiling as Syaoran stuck his tongue out at me.

"Right away madam." Said the airhostess before walking off to get my food.

"Madam? Miss? I should fly first more often." I mutter to Syaoran. He smirked before stretching and yawning.

The airhostess came back after a few minutes giving my food to me.

I smiled and thanked her before starting to eat. Syaoran start there, staring at me like I'm was some sort of monster.

"How can you eat that?" He growled, like he was about to hurl.

I grinned, "When you travel around for missions, you get used to eat."

Syaoran made a gagging face before shutting his eyes to fall asleep.

"Do you really need to sleep?" I whispered.

Syaoran shook his head, "But it's better to than watch you."

I giggled before eating my little bun bread thingie.

As I finished eating, Syaoran turned to me and said, "You're mom's dead right?"

I nodded, "Yea she is, why?"

"Well, when… today when your family came, I saw some other lady with your father, but I was thinking… where's your mother. It was until after I remembered she's dead, so who was she?" he asked.

I giggled, "Oh, she's Sonomi Kinomoto, or her former husband's named, Daidouji. Dad married her after mom died. Sonomi's husband died before Tomoyo was born and my mom died when I was 3. Sonomi and Otou-san married when Tomoyo and I was 5 years old."

Syaoran nodded, "Clears a lot of stuff up."

I stared at him, "You forgot my mom died? After you spied on us?"

"I wasn't spying!" he countered.

I snorted, "Than what were you doing?"

"Just… flying around."

I laughed, "Yea right!"

.- Arrival -.

I got up, stretched, yawned and slouched back into my seat. The pilot just said that they'd be arriving at Hong Kong Airport in 5 minutes, so the passengers should straighten their seats and fasten their seatbelts.

"I didn't get a wink of sleep, thanks to you." I muttered bitterly. Syaoran had been sleeping, nonetheless SNORING the entire time! I had to put a Median Bind on him; a Median Bind is a type of binding spell that entraps a Spirit in a type of bubble, so nobody can hear them. However, if Syaoran did become visible, they could see him.

Thank god he didn't.

I felt the plane descend. I stare out the window, 'I've been through this a hundred times!' I think. Syaoran jerked awake and saw a light pink bubble around him. Only he can notice it.

He looked at me, I shrugged, he scowled, I snorted, he glared at me, I turned my face, he scowled again, and I sigh. Same thing, over, and over, and over again. That routine never changes.

So yea, fast-forward. The plane landed and I got my duffle out of the overhead compartment. Me and Syaoran, ok well I walked out, Syaoran flew behind me, to meet my all time BEST friends, Chiharu Miharu, her cousin Rika Sasaki, and our best friend, Naoko Yanagisawa. All of which, are my age, 22.

"Chi! Rikz, Nana!" I screamed, using childhood names. Oh… here comes mine…

"Suka!" They hollered as they hugged me tight. I saw Syaoran raise an eye towards me but I just glared him off.

"So Suka," Chiharu started.

"Please, Suka is so when I was 15. Sakura now baby!"

They all laughed but nodded, "Alright, _Sakura_. Did some scoop on your ghost boy, and let me tell you, he is FYNE!" Chiharu exclaimed, editing fine into fyne.

"Yea right." I snorted, "Fine meaning? His attitude is the opposite of fine!"

Rika laughed, "Please Sakura, after your last boyfriend, you've completely giving up on boys, girl!"

I glared at her, "Don't you dare say his name. That son of a bastard… he fucking tired to deceive me! You remember Naoko, right in front of you in our Senior Year, 'Yea, uh huh, Suka, you're a great chic and all, but I ain't all so sure babe. I mean, Mini gave me a great show last night, what bout you?' Absolute bull fuck." I growled.

"Well yea, Ricky was a bum off the streets." Chiharu giggled.

"Bums are better." I grumbled furiously.

"So, when do we see Xiao Lang?" Chiharu asked.

"When we go home. I'm not getting him to appear either here, or in your car Chiharu. Dangerous! You know… you-know-whats can be lurking around." I whisper.

"You-know-whats? What?" Chiharu asked confused.

Rika slapped her head, "Idiot, the H people."

Syaoran's eyes widened as he flew beside me and stayed there.

Naoko, Chiharu and Rika got serious as we went to the suitcase pick up place and hurriedly left to her car. I got into the back, with me in the middle, Naoko on my right, Syaoran on my left, and Chiharu and Rika up front.

"So Sakura, can mister ghost man become visible now?" Chiharu asked as she turned onto the freeway.

"Let me see. Syaoran, you up to become human?" I asked.

He grunted, but became in human form, wearing his red muscle shirt, black baggy pants and Adidas shoes.

"…" Naoko went speechless as she stared at Syaoran's hot bod. Rika went into insanity as she turned around and went googly eye.

Chiharu had to keep her sanity as she was driving.

"THIS is so much better than the damn pictures I have." Chiharu breathed.

"Do you have them with you?" I asked.

Chiharu reached into the dashboard compartment and brought out a folder.

"Rikz brought it in here, since Nana said I was forgetful." Chiharu said, using our nicknames.

I opened the folder and a blood splitting image of Ying Fa came out.

"She looks exactly like me… when I was younger." I whispered. I saw Ying Fa and her brothers standing in front of a carriage. It was a painted portrait, yet it was basically a replica of what a real photo would look like.

"That's what I said too. She what, your ancestor or something?" Chiharu asked.

"You know she's my great-grandmom." I muttered as I turned the photo to look at the second one.

"Is that Mei Lin?" I asked looking at a painted picture of Syaoran and Mei Lin.

"Yea… where'd you get these anyways? Aren't they like… priceless?" Syaoran asked amazed.

"When you're a quirker, palm reader, and crystal ball reader, you get your positive things." Chiharu grinned.

"Oh yes, you four are the Freak Four." Syaoran murmured.

"Shut up. I told you you're our main exhibit." I scowled towards him.

"Freak four?" Chiharu asked.

"Main Exhibit?" Rika asked.

"Are you two on crack?" Naoko asked amused.

I growled at her before my eyes set on the most stunning picture yet. It was Ying Fa in a beautiful emerald gown, and Syaoran in his tuxedo, both at a ball. But that wasn't it…

They were kissing in the portrait.

"Is this real?" I breathed.

Syaoran looked at the picture, wide eyed.

'Ok then, this must be real.' I thought as I turned the picture, so I could see the back.

'**To my beloved Ying Fa, I'll love you forever.'** The back read.

My gaze snapped towards Syaoran, "I thought you told me you didn't love her."

"I didn't!" he yelled in defense.

"Thenwho is this? Rae Lao and Ying Fa? In case I have horrible memory, Rae Laohas black friggin hair while you have BROWN!" I growled.

"Why are you two mad?" Rika asked from the front.

"Because I just realized my mission is a piss off liar."

Syaoran growled as he glared at me, "Liar? This was all part of the betrothal. I had to convince my parents I loved Ying Fa."

"Yea, what better way than to kiss her at a ball, get a damn portrait and sign it with your love! She loved you, and you misled her."

"Well I didn't figure out she loved me until a week before our wedding, remember."

I groaned as I went to the next picture, it was a picture of Ying Fa, embracing Syaoran.

"Another picture of our beloved Ying Fa and Xiao Lang I see." I said bitterly. I don't know why I was pissed off, but I sure as hell was.

'It's just to convince my parents that I "love" Ying Fa.' Is what he says, eh? Grr, I'm so mad now!

Anyways, Chiharu pulled up in front of her mother's penthouse.

"Wait… if this place is… 4 bedroom… and there are…5 of us…" my sentence trailed, seeing the look of horror on my friends face.

"Shoot you're right!" Rika screamed.

"I took my mom's room, Rika too my bedroom when I slept here, Naoko took guest room number one and Sakura would've taken Guest room number two… but Xiao Lang." Chiharu moaned.

"Is the sofa pull out?" I asked.

Chiharu shook her head, "No. My mom thought we'd never have more than 5 guests in her Penthouse, so we didn't have a pullout."

Syaoran groaned, "I can sleep in the air."

I shot him a look, "No way in hell am I gonna work with a grumpy ghost mister!"

He frowned at me.

I sighed, "Wait, Syaoran can stay here, while I can stay with Eriol's Aunt's house." I said.

Chiharu started at me as Syaoran gasped, "Are you crazy! I'm not staying with these freaks!"

I looked at him, "And you're more comfortable with me?"

Syaoran shrugged, "I've known you longer."

I snorted, "Yea, a century longer."

Chiharu giggled as Rika and Naoko gave us looks.

"How about this. Syaoran and I will stay at Auntie Yelan's place… since he most definitely doesn't want to stay here, he might be comfortable with… fellow Li folks."

Chiharu shrugged, "Sure, but you have to at least stay with us an hour."

I laughed, "Oh sure!"

Syaoran looked at me, "Fellow Li's?" He asked as he walked in, holding my suitcase.

"Eriol's Aunt, Yelan Li and her four daughters, Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa. Auntie Yelan doesn't have any sons thought. Only four daughters."

Syaoran nodded, "And they're Li's?"

"What did I just say?" I growled.

"Alright… feisty."

"Just jetlagged."

So what happened in the hour I was at Chiharu's place? I slept. Chiharu and Naoko went to her 'Mystic Universe' store. Lame name yea? Pfft, tell that to Chiharu. Rika was cooking as I slept in my so-called Guest Bedroom, which I have gallantly given up for Syaoran's sake.

Yea so Iam sleeping, ok was sleeping when I heard somebody walk in. I kept my eyes shut, pretending to sleep, until I figured out who it was. If it was Rika, I'd wake, if it were Syaoran, I'd stay sleeping… I don't feel like facing him. Not yet.

It was Syaoran, I could tell by his aura.

I kept my eyes shut. Syaoran was in human form then. I don't think he feels like flying around yet but what ever, not my problem. He sat down on the bed, next to my 'sleeping' figure and pushed my bangs away from my head.

"Ying Fa… Sakura… the very same people, but two very different souls." He said.

I wondered what he meant by that.

Syaoran chuckled a bit, "Ying Fa was too sweet, too caring. Mei Lin was rough, not as kindhearted as Ying Fa was… but you Sakura,"

I held my breath, 'Oh this is so intense.' I thought.

"You're a mix… mix of both the most important women in my… life… I was so positive I loved Mei Lin, until you came a long. Confusing my feelings. Who do I really love now… Ying Fa, Mei Lin or,"

'Or what?' my mind screams.

"You." He whispered the last part. My heart pounded as his hand stroked my back. He had rough, strong arms with big fingers. I could tell he could rip my head off of my body if he wanted too.

'But he never would.' I thought, 'He's to gentle.'

I pretended to stir as Syaoran stood up. I calmed down again, wanting to know what his next action would be. He leaned forward and kissed my forehead, 'Totally unexpected.' My brain squeals.

"Sleep tight, Cherry Blossom." He whispered before walking out the door.

As he left, my eyes shot wide open.

'What was that about?'

**(- Syaoran PoV-)**

I had this sudden urge, to go up to Sakura and tell her, 'You've totally confused me. I love Mei Lin, but now, you and Ying Fa have corrupted my heart.'

That I couldn't do. The girl, Rika was cooking, while Chiharu and Naoko were gone off to her store. I sat on the sofa, watching some T.V. when I had this sudden urge to go see Sakura. So I got up, quietly and went into ghost mode. I flew across the room and stood in front of Sakura's door.

'Ghost or no Ghost?' I thought. If I flew in as ghost, she might freak out, not that that was likely. If I went in as human, she might wake up. I'd take the chance as a Human, in case she tired to exorcise me if I went in as ghost.

So I walked in and I saw her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful, and serene. 'Just like Ying Fa.' I thought.

I walked up to her bed and sat down, quietly. I pushed her bangs out of her eyes before whispering,

"Ying Fa… Sakura… the very same people, but two very different souls."

It was true though. Two of the very same people in looks, but they have two completely different souls. Ying Fa was kindhearted and never threw a tantrum. Sakura and I on the other hand, constant fighting, but without that emotion in you, anger, you can't necessarily live through life, to your fullest I mean.

I chuckled, remembering Ying Fa and Mei Lin.

"Ying Fa was too sweet, too caring. Mei Lin was rough, not as kindhearted as Ying Fa was… but you Sakura," I say, taking in a deep breath.

"You're a mix… mix of both the most important women in my… life… I was so positive I loved Mei Lin, until you came a long. Confusing my feelings. Who do I really love now… Ying Fa, Mei Lin or,"

I'm not talking anymore, my heart is. I have no idea where these words came from, but all I knew is, I meant it all.

"You."

I saw Sakura twitch a bit and move so I instantly stood up, moving a few feet away from the bed. Sakura calmed down again as I inched forward and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight, Cherry Blossom."

**(-Sakura POV-)**

Chiharu and Naoko came back with horrible news.

"Mr. Nagasaki, my manager said that if I don't get average business profit by the end of this week, I'll have to shut down the store." Chiharu cried.

"What's the average?" I asked as Syaoran took my suitcase to the main door.

"500, 000 dollars!" Chiharu whined.

"Only?" I squeak.

"ONLY?" Naoko boomed, "Five hundred thousand is not ONLY! We only make ONE hundred thousand weekly!"

"Ew, are you guys like deranged or something? Mystical Universe should make a couple hundred thousands, not ONE."

"What do you suggest?" Rika asked.

"You guys do your normal jobs ok. This median and her ghost buddy will take care of it all."

Chiharu lunged at me and hugged me, "You're the best!"

I laughed, "Alright, alright, I've been the best since fourth grade. Now I seriously have to go. Auntie Yelan has no idea I'm here in Hong Kong."

Chiharu laughed as she let go, "Come and visit sometime, you were supposed to be our guest!"

I giggle, "Will do Chi!"

So we all walked to Chiharu's car as we piled in. Syaoran put my suitcase in the back trunk as he got into the front passengers seat. I would drive since Chiharu didn't know the directions to Auntie Yelan's.

"I have no car!" I wailed.

Chiharu laughed, "We'll go car shopping when you're settled down."

I snorted, "Settle down? I visit Auntie Yelan everyyear! I have my own hot tub!" the girls laughed.

So I pulled up in front of the gate. I knew they changed the gate password so I ringed in as a visitor. They said Yelan wasn't free, but I said that whatever it is could wait. I'm her niece. Not really a niece, but I call her Auntie, so I'm kinda like a niece, right?

They opened the gate and I drove in. I got out, took out my suitcase and Syaoran became human. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko got out, just to say hi, and just incase Auntie couldn't do anything about my little predicament, and they'd take me back to the penthouse and work sleeping arrangements there.

Apart from Touya, Kaho, Tomoyo, Eriol, Dad, Sonomi, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Yukito and Nakuru knowing about my Median powers, Auntie Yelan and her daughters know about it too. These are the only people whom I trust and believe.

Jin Su, the butler opened the door and ushered us 5 in. Fanran, Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa were all out shopping and Auntie Yelan was in a Li Clan business meeting.

"Jin," I called. I've known Jin since I was 18, and I first visited Auntie Yelan with Eriol. I had worked with Eriol since I was 17 as just a plain secretary. Over the years, (4 years) Eriol's promoted me to Head Secretary, and I first came to Hong Kong with him for a business meeting when I was 18.

"Yes Sakura-sama?" He said.

"Call Auntie Yelan. Tell her that she has a very special meeting with Princess of the Blossoms right now." I said grinned.

Chiharu, Rika and Naoko giggled softly hearing me say Princess of the Blossoms. Syaoran on the other hand, was confused.

As soon as Jin Su left, Syaoran faced me, "Princess of the Blossoms?"

"Hey, Auntie Yelan knew I had royal blood in me, she knew Ying Fa was my great grandmother and how everything happened in the House of Blossoms. So, since I'm like a… fifth daughter," everybody sweat-dropped at the point, "she calls me Princess of the Blossoms."

Syaoran stared at me like I was crazy.

'Oh yea, I'm SOOO used to that look.' I thought bitterly as I started chatting with Chiharu, Rika and Naoko.

Just then, a great aura entered the room. A majestic, calming, beautiful aura. I stood up and whirled around facing my great Auntie Yelan.

"AUNTIE!" I squeal as I ran towards her and hugged her.

"Princess of the Blossoms!" She laughed as she kissed my cheek.

"Queen of the Stern." I teased.

"Stern? Oh really?" She cocked and eyebrow.

"I mean… Queen of the Majestic." I giggled.

Auntie Yelan laughed as she hugged me tighter, "Darling, last time I saw you, you were only 20!"

I smiled, "Well, my nephew, Koto was born that year and my brother and his wife needed me a lot. But I missed you all a billion hundred times!" I laughed.

Auntie Yelan smiled, "You still talk like you're 18."

I giggle, "So Auntie, do you have room for a petty Median and her Ghost?"

Auntie raised a brow, "Another mission?"

I nodded, "Yea, this time, it's from my kin. Li Xiao Lang, ok not really my kin, but Ying Fa's lover. He doesn't want me to leave him with my friends and he doesn't want to sleep on the floor at Chiharu's moms penthouse."

Auntie giggled, "I see, well you two are welcome to stay here! The girls would be happy!" Auntie smiled.

I squealed, "Arigatou Auntie!" I hoot.

"Now, let's see your latest mission." She said. I stepped out of the way to show Syaoran, sprawled on the sofa.

"Syaoran, show some courtesy." I snap.

Syaoran looked at me, then stood up and bowed at Auntie Yelan. "Pleased to make your presence mi'lady." He said lazily before sitting down again.

"Couch potato." I mumbled before facing my aunt again.

Auntie eventually sat down to talk with me as I sat beside Syaoran. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko were also active in our conversations. Oh yea, things seriously when down hill when Syaoran finally asked,

"Why's your last name Li?"

Everybody stopped talking instantly.

Auntie faced Syaoran, her faced solemn.

"Are you positive you would like to know?" she asked.

Syaoran nodded. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko exchanged nervous looks.

"You four girls can stay and listen to this too, I was waiting for when Xiao Lang asked me this." Auntie said.

I stared at Auntie as she got off her chair and stood up. She walked in front of Syaoran with deep, mysterious eyes. What she said next, caused a great reaction from all of us.

"My family generation also comes from Ying Fa, as did Sakura's family generation." That wasn't the shocking part.

This is…

"Our family's ancestors were Xiao Lang and Ying Fa, as Sakura's family is Rae Lao and Ying Fa."

Still confused? Syaoran was.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko looked horror stricken. They had understood. I to got what Auntie said, but I wasn't clear, not until she said it, straight tout.

"Ying Fa was pregnant with your child, Xiao Lang."

* * *

**Ohhh! Pregnant with Xiao Lang's child! I'll get into serious detail after. You guys might be thinking 'Xiao Land had it with Ying Fa? But he loved Mei Lin.' All will be revealed later.**

**I've decided that since FFN changed their ratings to K, Kplus, T and M, I won't do a lemon in this story, unless I'm sure the M rating can sustain mild lemons. When I finish this story, I might post the lemon version in mediaminer, but I'm not sure.**

**Anyways, stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	8. The Explanation

**Related? Some people started asking now, 'Aren't Sakura and Syaoran related then?' well, nope, but the explanation will come….**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 8: **The Explanation

* * *

"Ying Fa was pregnant with your child, Xiao Lang."

**(-Syaoran POV-)**

SAY WHAT? Ying Fa was pregnant with MY child?

"That…that's not possible!" I spluttered. This can't be possible… I didn't do ANYTHING with her.

"Oh yes it is." Yelan said to me.

I looked at Sakura who stared at me in horror.

"If Ying Fa… my child… you… than Sakura would be related to me." Was the only thing that came into my head and straight out my mouth.

Yelan shook her head, "That's the thing, Sakura and her generation is not related to you or our generation."

"But Auntie, how is that possible?" Sakura asked.

"The only thing that doesn't connect our blood line here is Rae Lao." Yelan said.

I glared at her, "What the hell does that pinhead have to do with this?" I roared.

"That pinhead, when honeymooning with Ying Fa, placed a spell on her. None of her genetics will be transferring into their offspring. So Ying Fa didn't transfer any genetics into their children. All of the offspring had the features of Rae Lao…"

"But how is that possible?" It was Chiharu that asked. "When you're making children, the entire chromosome and DNA factor kicks in."

Yelan nodded, "True, but not for magic babies. Their offspring looked like Rae Lao because he neutralized Ying Fa's ability to give off genetics. It sounds impossible, but when the right spell is used… Anyways, the child got all of Rae Lao's genetics and possessed none that is of Ying Fa. They had 3 children, but one died at birth. From then on, two generations were being born, Xiao Lang and Ying Fa's, and then Rae Lao's. The only reason Sakura looks like Ying Fa so much is because Sakura is Ying Fa's reincarnation."

Everybody nodded as I absorbed all the information. 'Sakura is also apart of Ying Fa… but not really because Ying Fa didn't pass on any genetic information.'

"So that means, Rae Lao's kids and Xiao Lang's kids can marry and go off honeymooning without fear of the same genetic or blood type?" Rika asked.

Yelan nodded, "Yes."

"But how?" Sakura asked, more like whispered looking at Yelan and then to me.

"I… well… I remember sleeping with Ying Fa… but…"

"But what?" Sakura hissed at me.

"It was just an urge. Mei Lin wasn't in the country then so my only resort was my fiancée."

Since I was in human form, I was prone to objects touching me. Sakura slapped me.

"Urge? Just an urge? You're too despicable Syaoran you know that! You toyed with my great grandmothers feeling and now you screwed her up? You didn't know she was pregnant?" Sakura yelled.

I shook my head, "No."

Sakura was taken-back.

"What?" She asked.

Yelan silenced us with her hand brought up. "He couldn't have, because he slept with her before she left for Tokyo, a week before their wedding. When she came back, they instantly got married, well almost and it wasn't enough time for the pregnancy hormone to react. Then a day after, he died. Ying Fa found out she was pregnant with his child a month after he died. Rae Lao wanted to kill the child but Ying Fa persuaded him not to. The child was the only heir to Xiao Lang and Ying Fa wasn't about to kill it."

I sat there, stunned as hell.

'I had a child?' I thought, painfully.

Sakura sat there fuming, a look in her eyes proved that she was contemplating over what she wanted to do. Help me or not.

"Why are YOU so mad?" I growled.

"Should I have no reason to be mad? You screwed Ying Fa and said you didn't love her. A hundred years later you're screwing over the fact about whom you truly love. Smooth."

I winced at her tone, I knew I was falling in love with her, but I don't know why. Was it because she's Ying Fa's reincarnation? No, not that reason… I know because Sakura is nothing like Ying Fa. The only thing they share is the resemblance.

Sakura is tougher while Ying Fa had her two older brothers, Toyo and Yoko to look after her.

Sakura sighed and looked me, "I…I'm sorry." She murmured.

I was awestruck, "You're sorry?" I gasped.

"Well… you came from a different time than me and well… fucking your fiancée before your wedding is normal in your time. Here, it's… considered dirty."

I flinched, her tone was way to sad for normal.

"I… thanks Auntie for clearing everything up and well, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, we'll see you tomorrow when we pop down. Syaoran and I have some research to do." Sakura said.

"What research?" Naoko asked Sakura.

"Mei Lin's burial site. Say Auntie, do you know where Mei Lin Li was buried?"

Sakura's aunt frowned, "Mei Lin, wasn't she buried behind Hong Kong baptism Church?"

I scowled, "Everybody says that, but that wasn't where her body was!" I roared.

Sakura flinched as she turned to me, "Calm down. We'll do more research now ok?"

I nodded as I got up. "Where's your room?" I asked.

Sakura pointed to a light pink door on the second floor of this three-story mansion. I took ghost form as I flew up to her room.

I don't know what happened after that but Sakura came up with her laptop in hand.

"Alright so, we have the basic problem down. Ying Fa loved you, but you loved Mei Lin, but she was caught between you and Ryu. Rae Lao killed all three of you, meaning Mei Lin, Ryu and you and married off Ying Fa. Ying Fa was pregnant with your heir, but Rae Lao blocked off her genetics when they honeymooned."

I nodded, knowing that that was all the information we've gathered.

Sakura nodded smiling, "Then we're off to a good start."

I spluttered, "Good start? How the hell can you say that?"

Sakura smirked cockily, "Well, we got out the information that Ying Fa was pregnant, and Auntie Yelan is her direct descendent. We also have the debate on who Mei Lin truly loved, you or Ryu Ling. Plus, we only got one Hunter Nova in our entire mission, usually I get tones, but this time, only one!"

I sighed, knowing that yea; we did do well so far, but what now?

"Alright, do you remember, and I mean the slightest thing, of your past that you didn't tell me? Some thing, probably, that Mei Lin said about her favourite resting place or whatever…?" Sakura asked me.

I sat there, for an entire 10 minutes thinking of possibilities. Finally I snapped my fingers and looked at Sakura, "She told me that if she ever needed to relax, she when to the Garden of Blossoms."

I saw Sakura scrunch up her face, thinking hard. "Garden of Blossoms?" She said, "Never heard of it."

"I think… oh shit what's it called…" I forgot what the Garden of Blossoms is called today… no wait… I remember.

"I think it's called Hong Kong Garden of…of…" I growled not remembering the ending. But Sakura's eyes widened.

"Hong Kong Garden of History?" She asked, her eyes widening.

I nodded, "Yea, that's the one."

Sakura grinned, "Oh! This is perfect! You remember Chiharu's store, Mystic Universe, it's located a few minutes away from Hong Kong Garden of History."

I grinned with the news, but I swore I saw Sakura turn red for some odd reason… is she catching a fever?

"We'll get some sleep and then go tomorrow. Plus you promised your friend, Chiharu, about her money problem."

Sakura slapped her forehead, "Oh yea! Remember how I said you're our main exhibit? Yea we'll, I'm kinda planning on doing a… show, with us four and you."

I frowned, "Me?"

Sakura nodded, "Yea. You can dissapear, fly through walls and stuff and I'll later on explain it as a projectile. Please?" She asked me pouting. I felt the blood rush to my face as I absentmindedly nodded. Sakura squealed as she lunged at me and hugged me, since I was in Human form.

I turned beet red, I swear it! Sakura pulled back, smiled at me, and then unexpectedly kissed my cheek. She then turned red, said a quiet goodnight and left the bedroom, hurriedly.

I sat there, touched the spot where her lips touched my cheek.

'This feeling… is stronger than Ying Fa's…or Mei Lin's…' I thought as I lay down in Sakura's bed. Sakura would take a guest room tonight as I took her bedroom in the Li Mansion.

'Different… from Ying Fa and Mei Lin.'

**(- Sakura PoV-)**

I… what just happened? I just KISSED Syaoran's cheek, even when I figured out that he slept with Ying Fa. I blushed when he smiled… oh my god… am I falling in love with him?

Impossible, it's just… the… reincarnated Ying Fa feelings I have!

But, I really… I'm not really Ying Fa, it's just, I look so much like her, I'm me, and I'm SO sure that these feelings aren't Ying Fa's…

Oh shit, I have to summon her! If what Eriol told me a few days ago true, and Ying Fa really did go into hiding in the Spirit realm, than we're in danger because if she jumps out a Spirit Mirror and flies around the real world, AFTER she traveled to the Spirit World, then the entire balance of life will screw up.

All right, I have everything I need. I'll just summon mom and get her to bring Ying Fa, yea that's what I'll do!

I really don't need to explain this to you guys again since I already did it, so yea; I got my book, the candles, the hair tie and feather.

I summon her… see the bluey purpley mirror… and here comes mommy!

"Hi Sakura dear!" my mom said.

"Hi mom. Hey, is Ying Fa around?"

My mom's eyes furrowed, "I haven't seen her darling, why?"

"Eriol, erm… the Spirit Warden dude said something about Ying Fa running out on you guys?"

My mom nodded, "Though we have no idea why…"

"She and Mei Lin were burning on each other right?" I asked, seriously.

Mom nodded, "Yea they were. Though I have no idea why."

"Can… I summon her?" I asked.

Mom took out the hanky that she had of Ying Fa and placed it on my left palm. Suddenly, another mirror opened and Ying Fa flew out, wondering what was happening.

"Hi." I smiled.

Ying Fa smiled at me, "Hi darling."

"I erm… can… why did you run out on all of us? The warden, Eriol, myself and my stepsister Tomoyo were dead worried!"

Ying Fa sighed, "Mei Lin said that Syaoran never cared about me…"

I gasped, "Of course he did!"

"I know, but… he never really showed it."

"Well, you were an important woman in his short life."

Ying Fa giggled, "I know, I shouldn't over react. I know I meant something in Xiao Lang's life!"

I giggled, "That's good! Now, tell me, do you know where Mei Lin was buried?"

Ying Fa frowned, "No idea… though she did say something about the Garden of Blossoms, or now you guys call it Hong Kong Garden of History."

I nodded, "Yea, that's what Xiao Lang said. We're gonna check it out tomorrow."

Ying Fa sighed, "Can… can I see him?"

I smiled, "Of course, but before I call him, where were you buried?"

"Me and Rae Lao were buried in the Garden of History."

I gasped, "Seriously?"

Ying Fa nodded smiling, "Yea, though I wanted Xiao Lang beside me, not that murderer!"

I giggled, "Alright, hold on."

I shut my eyes and mentally called Syaoran. I don't usually mentally call anybody because it drains my energy quickly, but I didn't wanna scream his name out.

Syaoran flew in a minute later, "Yea, what's up?"

I grin at me, he doesn't know that my mom and Ying Fa are here. "What's the square root of an apple?"

Syaoran frowned, and then screwed up his face, "Is it underwear?"

We both laughed, "Correct! Now turn around…"

He turned around and yelled. "Oh god it's YOU!" he screamed.

Ying Fa smiled sadly. "Yea it's me. So?"

He stared at her before saying, "My heir?"

Ying Fa was in mid air, shocked as hell.

"You…how?"

I laughed, "We're in Yelan Li's house."

Ying Fa couldn't believe it, "Xiao Lang's heir?" She asked.

I nodded.

Ying Fa sighed, "Alright, I owe you guys some explanations. Ok, first of all, Sakura is not fully my reincarnation. She does look like me yes, but her feelings and thoughts are those of her own. So whoever she loves, she loves him with her feelings."

I knew instantly what she meant.

"Second of all, Syaoran never truly loved me, so if he does start feeling for somebody, it isn't me ok?"

I saw Syaoran gasp.

"And thirdly, Rae Lao, myself, and our three children were buried all in the Garden of History. I don't know about Mei Lin thought, she could have been buried by the Sea Port. It used to be her personal Yacht loading zone."

I felt a flicker, not like a flame flicker… but a flicker that…

"I have to go!" I shouted. I instantly started moving as Ying Fa and Mom flew through their windows, mom leaving the handkerchief.

"Syaoran, turn human, NOW!"

He frowned, "Why?"

"Hunters Nova!"

Syaoran instantly turned human as a Nova flash hit us again, the second time in three days.

Syaoran grabbed onto me, holding onto me, making sure none of us get hurt. As soon as the Nova finished he let go, but very hesitantly.

"Again?" He whispered.

"We should get some sleep," I said while blushing, "and tomorrow we'll go to the Garden."

And that's exactly what we'll do…

* * *

**Not so much of a cliffy but another Hunters Blast happened and Ying Fa said some pretty weird things! The explanations will come soon!**

**So tell me what you thought!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	9. The Garden

**Alright, a lot of people got confused with the entire non genetics thing, I'll explain it here.**

_Ying Fa had 4 kids, Xiao Lang's heirs and Rae Lao's 3 heirs. One of Rae Lao's child died at birth, leaving Ying Fa with 3 kids. However (no Rae Lao's kids WERE NOT triplets. The eldest died at birth and Ying Fa had two more after) none of the kids (Rae Lao's Kids) got Ying Fa's genetics. They all took after Rae Lao. Sort of like a one parent child. None of the three kids that Rae Lao had had any of Ying Fa's blood, looks, genetics, DNA, chromosomes. But, Xiao Lang's heir DID get the genetics, DNA, chromosomes of both parents, like how you normally would. Thus, Yelan's family and Sakura's family are not related, thanks to a spell Rae Lao cast on Ying Fa, which negated the ability for her to transfer DNA during the… baby making process._

**If you're still confused then erm… just tell me in your review and leave your e-mail addy. (FFN doesn't do url's anymore so you have to put a space in between each character in ur e-mail.)**

**Hope that did clear some stuff up though! Enjoy!**

**Oh I just got a question: **

Did Ying Fa ever truly love Xiao Lang?

**Erm… yea she did. That's why she was willing to sleep with him. However, she said those weird things, previous chapter, because she knew she was dead and well, after Syaoran kisses Mei Lin, he DOES get a wish… and what does my summary say? Heh! Yea so, Ying Fa loved… still loves Xiao Lang, but she knows she can't have him.**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 9: **The Garden

* * *

And that's exactly what we'll do…

**(-Syaoran POV-)**

Yesterday, Sakura said something about going to Hong Kong Garden of History. I hope… that Mei Lin's grave is located there! Erg, who would have guessed that somebody's body, was so damn hard to find?

And besides, why DID they have a fake grave behind Hong Kong Baptism Church? Was it to manipulate grave robbers?

Oh well, that's another story altogether. So yea, it's morning now and I just woke up in the Li mansion… that's pretty weird, Li Mansion, when I lived in a Li mansion over a century ago.

And I still find it weird that Ying Fa had my child. Seems like I did end up having the heir my mother and father always wanted.

That's beside the point, I hear knocking on my door and I opened it, in my human form of course. Outside the door was Sakura, the four look-a-likes.

"Say what? Am I going crazy?" I asked.

Sakura giggled, "Silly no. These are the Li sisters. Quadruplets, Fanran, the eldest to your left, beside her is Fuutie, Feimiel and then the youngest, Sheifa."

"By what, minutes?" I snorted.

Sakura laughed, "Of course."

The quads laughed, "'Kura-chan, you never said how KAWAII our ancestor was!" The girl Fuutie shrieked.

Sakura blushed and then turned to Fuutie. "Eh? You found Yukito, Touya, Eriol, Takashi, Yue, Ruby, Koto and a bunch of others ultra kawaii, heck even me! How am I supposed to know what's kawaii or not anymore?"

Fuutie laughed, "Ok, you got me there! So, where are you two headed today 'Kura?"

Sakura sighed, "Hong Kong Garden of History. Mind if I take the 3rd limo?"

My eye's widened, "You guys have more than 3 limos?" I asked.

Sakura looked at me, "So, you had over a hundred chariots."

I shrugged.

Fanran laughed, "We have 12 limo's in total. The third is just Sakura's favourite because we made it have pink seats."

Sakura grinned, "Damn right!"

Sheifa laughed, "We're going shopping with the 10th limo, it has a HUGE ass T.V in there, like bigger than regular yo!"

Sakura laughed, "Alright, see ya!"

Sakura smiled at me before saying, "I think you look really kawaii in that get up."

I blushed and looked at my outfit. I was wearing red shorts that had a blue dragon at the left corner of my right leg. With the shorts was a wife beater. I had a wristband on my left hand and a magnetic stud on my left ear. To top that off, there was a white bandana on my head.

"Uh… thanks?" that seemed more of a question than a statement.

Sakura blushed before turning and leaving to eat breakfast.

'What the hell is happening to me?' I thought before following her.

.- After breakfast -.

Sakura and I got into Limo 3 and my eyes started burning, "To- much- PINK!" I managed to get out as I rubbed my eyes.

Sakura slapped my hand before saying, "You can't have enough pink! Jarred, take 'er away!" Sakura called to the driver, Jarred.

"Yes mistress." He said before taking off.

I turned to Sakura with a raised brow, "Mistress?" I asked.

Sakura blushed, "Yea well… I'm like ah… 5th daughter to Auntie Yelan."

I laughed, "You'd think she'd have enough daughters."

Sakura stared at me, "Meanie."

I smirked as I stuck my tongue out at her, "Takes one to know one."

I've been officially becoming nicer around her, 'Is it… love?'

I shook my head as Sakura glared at me, 'I can't fall in love THAT fast, can I?'

I knew in my heart that love could happen at any given moment at any given time.

'This is SO not the time! You can't fall in love with your Median!'

"You okay?" Sakura's voice pulled me out of the trance.

I shrugged, "Sure."

Sakura smiled at me before turning and looking out the window.

**(- Sakura POV -)**

We just arrived at the Garden of History. Oh god I haven't been here in so long. The last time I came here was when I was 14 for a class field trip. Tomoyo and I wanted to explore the Garden of History when we came here. It is absolutely beautiful!

In the distance was a white house surrounded by trees. The house was like an information center. If you want tour guides or what not for the official tour, you sign up there, if not you can browse around for the fun of it. There was a black fencing around the entire place and it was huge! Like seriously saying, around 2.5 square kilometers.

Anyways, in one section were memorials and statues. There were plaques on the memorials and statues telling what they did that made them a great historical figure. That was one portion. Another portion was the historical portraits. You can be drawn in what an artist would think you would look like if you lived in the 17th to 18th century. That place is also too cool!

Then, the biggest portion yet, flowers, upon flowers covered the graves. You can find a few graves here in which some historical people have died and been buried, if you can't find the grave, then they might have been buried someplace else, but there will be a tombstone commemorating their presence.

"So where to first?" Syaoran asked.

"Might as well check out the graves." I replied.

Syaoran smirked, "Sure. But I was hoping we have some fun before work?"

I turned to him with bewilderment, "Say what?"

"Like, check out the statues, get painted and then check the graves."

I smiled, "I'd like that."

Syaoran's grin grew wider, "So it's a date?"

I flushed furiously, "Hoe?" my most famous word.

"I take that as a yes." He said as he grabbed my hand as led me to the Statue section.

When we reached there, I was impressed with how much this place grew since the last time I came here 8 years ago.

"Holy whoa! Last time I came here, I didn't see Oda Nobonaga's statue!"

Syaoran stared at me with admiration, well; at least I think he was. I was to busy trying to keep out of his gaze. Screw peripheral vision!

After a few hours of grazing through the statue place, reading memorials we finally decided to get our selves painted.

"You already know what you looked like a hundred years ago!" I complained.

Syaoran laughed, "Yea but I wanna know if they know!"

I laughed as I walked up to a free artist and say, "Can you do two pictures?"

He shook his head, "Sorry miss, I'm tight on schedule. It's my sons' birthday party in an hour and my shift ends in half an hour. I can only do one."

I sighed, "Can you do two people in one?"

"Depends." The man answered. Suddenly, Syaoran came out of nowhere and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Sir, it's our 6 month dating anniversary and this is where we met, so we want a memento."

The man groaned, "Fine, take a seat, any position."

I laughed and hugged Syaoran, but before pulling back I whispered into his ear, "Dating?"

All he did was smirk at me before sitting on the stool. There was only one stool to sit on and Syaoran was sitting on it, I pouted, "What about me?" I asked.

Syaoran patted his lap, "Right here, _darling_."

I glared at him before actually sitting on his lap.

"Ok, now, stay still." Said the artist.

Syaoran was sitting on the chair with his arms wrapped around my waist. My back leaned against his hand s my hands wrapped around his neck. The man took some black and red paint and started to paint us.

After 15 minutes for no moving, the man declared finished. He handed us the portrait and we handed him the money. He quickly packed up and left. That left Syaoran and I to stare at the picture.

"Oddly enough, I find this to accurate." I whispered in amazement.

There in the portrait was I sitting on Syaoran's lap, like our original position, however our clothing and hairstyle were completely different.

I was supposedly wearing a mahogany gown with puffy sleeves, but you can only see my top. My hair was in a beehive bun. Syaoran was wearing an oak coloured prince outfit with a sword sheath poking out from his back.

"Since we spent most of our time mingling, care to go down to business now?" I asked.

Syaoran laughed, "Alright."

**(- Syaoran POV -)**

What had gotten into me? I wanted to spend time with Sakura instead of looking for Mei Lin's grave… how is that possible?

I don't know what came into me but I wanted to spend time with Sakura so I suggested we chill at the statue place and then get our selves painted.

But, compliments to the artist. Sakura and me do look like we came from my time.

So now we're on our way to the graves, there is an odd fluttering in my stomach as we get a step closer to our destination.

'What if her grave isn't there?' I asked myself.

'No, she has to be there! Both Ying Fa and I knew she would…'

'But Ying Fa also said that she might be by the sea port…'

All that can wait, 'We're here.'

"Ready?" Sakura turned to me.

I gulped and nodded, "Yea."

Sakura opened the gate as we walked in; a strange aura surrounded both of us.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Ghosts and Spirits that float around… for the heck of it." Sakura replied anxiously, as she suddenly grabbed my arm.

"What's the matter?" I asked her, genuinely concerned.

"It's just that… I've never been around so many ghosts! Last time I came here, Tomoyo and I didn't dare step foot here, because I was still venerable to ghosts controlling me. I did now, learn to seal my self away from them."

I nodded as I tighten my hold on Sakura's arm. I feld her shudder against my wife beater and I decided to wrap my arm around her. I shook my arm loose and quickly wrapped it around her shoulder, pressing her against me.

She relaxed in my hold as he started walking through graves.

"Hue Xishao." Sakura read a grave.

"Xishao? What kind of name is that?" I asked, quit amazed.

"I don't know…" She replied as we moved quickly to another grave, and Sakura read off the names.

"Miyo Lei, Paul Liu, Reno Nanasaki, Ota Hiro, Mino Sai, Kara Seto…"

"They're all great historical figures?" I asked, astonished.

Sakura nodded, "Yea, heck knows that they did that made them get buried here, but they're great Japanese figures."

I nodded as he wound around a huge maple tree.

"That tree is huge!" I asked.

"Yea duh, it's been here since before YOU were born buddy!"

I stared at it, "But it's so ugly and grotesque!"

Sakura laughed, "True, it's over a hundred years old though."

I shrugged as we walked around to the far end of the grave.

"This place is so dark! When we came here over 8 years ago, Tomoyo and I stayed at the statue place while the class came here. When my friends came back, they said our teacher, Treada-sensei didn't let them venture out this far."

I nodded as I tighten my grip on Sakura's shoulder as we quickened our pace.

"See any graves?" I asked, hating the feeling of so many free Spirits.

Sakura nodded, "Right there!"

We rushed over and the colour drained from my face.

"That isn't…" I said.

"It is." Sakura replied, in barely a whisper.

"Ying Fa's grave…"

* * *

**YING FA'S GRAVE! OMG WHAT NOW? This is to tense! This may be a short chapter, yet too fluffy and info packed!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	10. The Plan

**Wow, Ying Fa's Grave… what now?**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 10: **The Plan

* * *

"Ying Fa's grave…"

**(-Sakura POV-)**

I can't believe it! Ying Fa's grave! Dad and his team of archeologists were searching for this burial site since FOREVER! I can't believe it was in the Hong Kong Garden of History the entire time.

I looked up at Syaoran who was staring at the grave, his gaze never faltering.

"What does this mean?" I whispered to Syaoran.

He looked at me and sighed, "It means we're back in square one."

"But… Ying Fa's grave!" I shrieked.

"It doesn't matter. We can already summon Ying Fa, so this burial site isn't really helpful. We need Mei Lin's."

"But as you can see, her's isn't here!" I said pointing to 6 graves.

Syaoran bent down and read the names, "Ying Fa Kinomoto, Rae Lao Kinomoto, Daisuke Kinomoto, Meira Kinomoto, Yukishi Kinomoto and Xiao Lang… Li." Syaoran whispered.

I gasped, "Her son."

"She named her son after me?" Syaoran asked me.

"Well duh, any sane mother would do that if the father of the son died…"

"But…"

"Oh shut up will you! We found Ying Fa's grave and she's buried with her husband and her 4 children, whom I'm to sure she loved very much."

"But this ISN'T Mei Lin." Syaoran roared.

I growled as I got up, I met his gaze and I finally said, softly 'damn I can't stay mad at him can I?' "Why aren't you back to ghost form?"

I saw Syaoran looked confused, "Huh?" he said.

I cleared my throat and said, "You only stay Human for 2 hours max, but now it's been over half the day and you're still in Human."

Syaoran shrugged, "Must be the ghostly atmosphere."

I sighed, "Wanna take one more round to see if we can find Mei Lin's grave?"

Syaoran smiled, I blushed, 'Damn, what's wrong with me?' I thought. "Shall we?" He said as he held his hand out. I smiled as I took it, "We shall."

We walked around the graveyard one more time, not seeing Mei Lin's grave at all.

"Dammit! Another dead end!" Syaoran roared.

I sighed, "This sucks…" And just then my cell phone rung.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sakura, Mr. Nagasaki is here, he wants to see us make two hundred thousand today!"

I cursed, "Damn. Alright, Syaoran and I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Thanks." Chiharu said before hanging up.

I turned to Syaoran and said, "Are you ready to be my main exhibit."

Syaoran growled, "And what do I get out of this?"

"Excuse me? I'm helping you find Mei Lin, you owe ME something."

Syaoran grumbled some vulgar words before saying, "How far is Mystical Universe."

I grinned, "5 minute walking distance. Unless you wanna take the limo."

"Walking is fine. Ying Fa liked walking."

I laughed, "_Ying Fa_ liked walking?"

"I mean…" Syaoran's eyes were wide. I giggled, "You so did love her, didn't you."

Syaoran sighed and shrugged, "Maybe."

"Oh wow, I'm making progress, I've turned a HELL NO into a maybe!"

Syaoran's eyes were shining. He laughed, "Maybe you can do much more, eh Sakura?"

"Hentai." I laughed.

We walked the rest of the five minutes in utter quietness. But it was a, comfortable quiet.

I finally broke the silence, "So, who do you really love Syaoran?"

I saw him shrug, "I dunno," he replied, "I'm stuck on three girls."

I frowned, "Three? I always thought it was either Mei Lin or Ying Fa."

"But there's a new one."

I groaned, 'Great, first I fall in love with a ghost, and second he has no damn feelings for me!'

"So," he said, "do you have a boyfriend?"

I shook my head.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Already 22 and now guy to fill your bed?"

I glared at him, "I prefer to remain a virgin till I find Mr. Wonderful."

He smirked, "Mr. Wonderful must be a saint if he lives up to your standards."

"Who said he was living." I grinned before I pushed open the Mystical Universe gate and walked in.

Syaoran's expression was priceless.

**(- Syaoran POV -)**

Did she just say what I thought she did?

'Who said he was living…?'

Damn my afterlife is to confusing…

Mei Lin.

Ying Fa…

Sakura.

**(- Sakura POV -)**

'Did I JUST SAY THAT?' my mind screeched.

'I just basically TOLD the guy I liked him… he's so clueless…'

'But he does look cute when he's confused…'

I really ought to slap myself one of these days. Anyways, I walked in with Syaoran right behind me. I saw Chiharu, shaking behind the counter. Naoko was in the back room where her Crystal Ball was. Rika was in a corner of the room with her Palmistry table set up.

The Store was packed, from wall to wall with outer limit type of things. Moon dust, Pixie Magic, Crystal balls, you name it!

Mr. Nagasaki was a handsome man. He was somewhat in his mid thirties and he was really tall. He had a bald spot at the top of his head. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was a hard man, not built like Syaoran was, but not flimsy. All in all, it was an okay guy. Except his temper… boy.

"Sakura!" Chiharu squeaked.

I smiled, "Hey Chi."

"This is your friend who'll bring my sales up?" Mr. Nagasaki boomed.

I nodded, glaring at him. "Yea it's me. Now if you excuse us, we have to prepare. Come back in an hour and we'll be set."

"Are you telling me what to do?" he hissed.

"You bet. Now leave or else I won't help your sales."

Mr. Nagasaki glared at me before leaving, shoving me straight into Syaoran. Hell broke loose.

Syaoran caught me, and then grabbed Mr. Nagasaki's arm. He whirled around and stared at Syaoran in disgust.

"Let me go boy." He spat.

"Apologies to Sakura." Syaoran growled.

"That incompetent bitch?"

Have I ever said that Syaoran was really overprotective of me? If I haven't, then he's really overprotective of me. I mean, I swear he can match up to Touya's standards. Syaoran let go of Nagasaki's arm and then punched him squared in the face.

"If you dare call Sakura an incompetent bitch, I'll make sure you won't live to see tomorrow…"

Nagasaki's nose started to bleed. He flared at Syaoran before stalking out. Chiharu groaned, "You just didn't not punch my boss… I'm so gonna loose my job."

"Not after my magnifico plan my friend." I said and then I started to get to work.

"How big is Naoko's Fortune Telling room?"

"Half the size of the actual store." Chiharu replied.

"Big enough. Do you know where I can get crate paper and some cardboard? Strong wires will help too."

Chiharu nodded to her cousin Rika, "Yea, Rika can you go?"

Rika nodded. Just as she was about to leave, she flipped the Open sign to Closed.

After a few minutes Rika walked back in with the crate paper, cardboard and wires.

"Alright. Tell Naoko to clean out one half of her Fortune Room. Chiharu, set up a station in this place where you can go quirking people."

Chiharu nodded as Rika went to tell Naoko.

Within five minutes, Chiharu had a table set with some tarot cards for the fun of it. Rika was still in her corner with her Palmistry stuff. Naoko had moved some stuff in her dark room and now I was working there with the help of Syaoran.

"Naoko, pass me your chair." I said. She stood on Naoko's chair and threw the crate paper over a curtain rod. Naoko's room was originally a divided room but Chiharu pulled off the curtain. Now I was hanging crate paper over the curtain rod. I took the strong wires and hooked the cardboard at the very bottom of the crate paper.

"Looks like a curtain… a very mystical one." Naoko commented.

I grinned, "Doesn't it. Now Syaoran, over to the other side."

Naoko decided to leave to room and check out what the others were doing. She shut the door on her way out.

Syaoran nodded as he walked over, I went with him and noticed that the crate paper wasn't placed properly. I took a stack of old musty paper and started to fix it. Just as I did, I slipped.

"AIE!" I screamed. I shut my eyes awaiting the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Syaoran looming over me, me in his arms.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes before Syaoran started inching forward. My heart was racing… 'He's gonna kiss me.' My mind squeaked.

Syaoran shifted his old on me so now I was standing, but pressed firmly against his body. My hands were placed lightly on his chest and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"You looked cute when you're concentrated on something." He whispered as his lips lightly brushed against mine.

It was a short, like kiss, but it felt so good to me. Syaoran pulled back, looked into my eyes, and then bent over and passionately kissed me again. At first I didn't reply, but the feel of his lips on mine had his effect on it, and I kissed him back.

**(- Syaoran POV –)**

I don't know what it was… but just holding her in my arms… feeling her curves against my body, feeling her breath on my arm, seeing her chest rise and fall as she breathed deeply… I needed to kiss her.

Well it's not like it's entirely me coming onto her. She did start kissing me back, and her kisses were nothing… nothing like Mei Lin's and Ying Fa's kisses.

Her kiss was tender, passionate, rough, delightful, and pulling all in all.

Her lips tasted like her salty sweat, but that just added to the sweetness.

'Maybe I'm falling in love with Her… not her resemblance to Ying Fa… isn't that was Ying Fa said?'

_.- Flash Back -._

"_Second of all, Syaoran never truly loved me, so if he does start feeling for somebody, it isn't me ok?"_

_.- END -._

'Does this mean I love Sakura and not…not the Ying Fa in her?' I asked myself as Sakura moaned into our kiss. I pulled back, so she can breath, but she… SHE captured my lips.

'I guess it does.' My mind concluded as I smiled. 'I'm in love… again. But this time, with somebody who won't throw herself to me.' I thought.

Finally I let go of her and she whimpered.

"Sakura?" I whispered.

"I uh… that… I liked that." She murmured.

I chuckled, "I guess you can say I liked it too."

She looked at me with outmost shocked. I grinned, "Don't we have to finish this?"

She looked at me and realization clicked, "Oh shit yea! Go ghost for me."

I shrugged and released my spiritual energy. I felt a release and I saw I was in ghost form. I saw Sakura nod.

"Alright, go through the curtain, just walk… yea good. Now come back."

I did what she told me too.

She grinned, "We'll just keep the lights off and you can just walk through stuff. I'll pretend to command you and you better listen, or else I've failed my job here."

I laughed, "Alright Ms. Median."

We both walked out, I'm still in ghost form. Rika, Naoko and Chiharu were all huddled in their respective corners, praying.

"We're set. Open."

Naoko coughed but went to open the door. A few people were waiting patiently outside. Sakura, Naoko and I walked back into the Fortune Room. Within 1 hour, we had over 59 people inside the store and we already up to 88 thousand dollars.

"This is great." Naoko chirped as it was our break time. Suddenly a man walked into the store and Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu and Rika squealed.

"Takashi!" Sakura and Chiharu shrieked.

"Yamazaki." Rika and Naoko nodded.

Sakura jumped up and hugged the man, "Hey Tak." He grinned.

"How the… second? Yea second most important mystical girl in my life?"

Sakura laughed, "A-ok."

"And my Chi babes?" He said before hugging Chiharu.

"I'm ok."

I cleared my throat and Sakura laughed, "Takashi, this is my latest mission, Li Syaoran."

"The Li Syaoran? Ying Fa's lover?" the Takashi guy said.

I nodded.

"Yea that's him. Syaoran, this is Takashi, my… uh… was it second?"

Takashi nodded.

"My second cousin." Sakura grinned.

"So you mean, like your nephew?" I asked, astounded.

Sakura giggled, "Confusing family, but kinda. My dad's sister's son's son."

"How old is his dad?" I asked.

"He's old. Dad's sister, Auntie Ying Fa, was born when Grandma was young. Like 17."

I raised a brow, "Auntie Ying Fa?"

"It's tradition that the Kinomoto girls carry on the Ying Fa tradition."

Takashi laughed, "I see he's your ancestor?"

"Ying Fa's fiancé before Rae Lao kidnapped her and killed him." Sakura replied.

"Oh, Mom would love to meet him." The Takashi guy laughed.

I shrugged, 'He seems ok.'

"Are you two…?" I asked pointing at Chiharu and Takashi.

Chiharu laughed, "Yea we're dating."

Finally break time ended and we continued to work. Around 6pm our exhibit ended and the store closed.

"WE DID IT! WE GOT OVER TWO HUNDRED THOUSAND!" Rika hooted.

Everybody cheered.

"And what do we do with the extra money?" Chiharu asked.

"Let's rent a Yacht at the Sea Port and go sailing." Naoko suggested.

Me and Sakura stopped smiling and turned to each other, sharing identical glances.

"Sea…" Sakura started.

"Port?" I ended.

"MEI LIN!" We both screamed.

"Huh?" Chiharu asked.

"Ying Fa also said that Mei Lin could be at the sea port…" Sakura said.

I turned Human and we both ran out.

"See ya later!" Sakura called as we jumped into the limo.

"Jarred, Sea Port." Sakura commanded.

"Yes Mistress." Jarred said before zooming off.

"We're so stupid." Sakura growled.

"Hey, we're going now…"

Sakura sighed, "Let's just hope she's there… and it's not another dead end."

I nodded as I stared out the window.

'I have a feeling this isn't a dead end Sakura.' I thought.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? The real stuff begins next chapter! Wai! Stay tuned…**

**Lub, Sakura**


	11. The Kiss

**Alright, so they're going to the seaport… to find Mei Lin's grave… and then, the story just begins!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 11: **The Kiss

* * *

'I have a feeling this isn't a dead end Sakura.' I thought.

**(- Sakura POV -)**

Ok, so when my friends said Seaport, Syaoran and I knew right away that Ying Fa said that Mei Lin might be buried at the Seaport.

"How stupid can we get?" I growled as Jarred pulled up at the seaport.

"Seems to me we can get really stupid." Syaoran huffed.

"Ok, fair enough. Now tell me, where do we find Mei Lin's grave?" I asked him.

"We'll split?"

"Oh, no no no no no. You've been human for a long time. You can zap and transform back any moment now, what then huh?"

Syaoran sighed, "Good point."

Jarred, my driver stopped the car. Syaoran and I got out.

"Jarred, meet us back here when I call." I said. I didn't want Jarred here when Syaoran and I were going to search for a grave.

"Are you sure Mistress?" Jarred asked.

I nodded. Jarred shrugged, got into the car and drove off.

"That settles that, so where first?" Syaoran asked.

I shrugged, "Pick, North, South, East or West side of the Port."

"Mei Lin loves the sunrise… so east?" Syaoran said.

I nodded, "Ok, that way." So we started walking towards the right side of the beach.

After a few minutes we saw a huge uphill cliff.

"Do we really have to climb that?" I groaned. Syaoran smirked, "I can still fly in human form… and the port seems deserted."

I grinned as Syaoran picked me up bridal style. I tried to hide a blush, 'Ack! I'm 22, not 16 having silly crushes…'

'But this isn't a crush… it's love.' I thought, very corny.

Syaoran jumped into the air and hovered a few moments before touching ground.

We both staggered for a moment before I grabbed onto his hand, to prevent me from falling. I don't know what it was, instincts, or just him being he, but he wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me tight to him.

I blushed even deeper, 'Argh! Whatever he does makes me love him more.' I thought.

We started walking around.

"So, what do you suspect her grave looks like?" I asked.

"A rock with her name on it." He grunted.

I snorted, "Very descriptive."

"Ain't it?" He grinned cheekily.

I laughed as I lightly slapped his head, "You're stupid."

He laughed, "I get that a lot."

"I bet you do."

"Ok, so let me see… how do I summon her?" I asked…

He looked at me, "You're a median… you don't know how?"

I shook my head, "No Syaoran, I can, but I need an object that touched her before."

Syaoran growled, "Dammit! I still have my wedding ring, but Ying Fa touched it."

I raised a brow, "Wedding ring?"

"Well, the ring bearer came by the time Rae Lao attacked us. I already put the ring onto her finger and she was about to do it to me, but that's when the bastard came. The ring fell and I picked it up before rushing after him."

I laughed, "How sensitive."

He growled playfully before giving my hip a squeeze, "Sensitive? I've never been called that."

I gathered up all my courage and smiled at him, I got up on my tip-toes and whispered, "There's a first for all." And I planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

He stared off into the distance as a hand flew to the spot I kissed him. I smiled, happy I got this reaction from him. He smirked at me as he turned me around.

"Oh, you're playing dirty now eh?"

"Eep…" Escaped my lips as he pulled me up and his lips crashed down onto mine. I resisted for a moment, but his lips caressed mine and his tongue ran over the line of my mouth. I opened my lips a bit and that's all he needed to enter.

This kiss was more intensified then the last one. The last one was more tender, this more fierce.

Either way, I don't care. A kiss is a kiss, and as long as it's from ghost boy, I'm cool. His hands ran up and down my back as his other hand encircled my waist. My hands moved up to his shoulders as I pulled him in deeper. He pulled back and caressed my cheeks and then he said, "I personally liked that better than the last."

I giggled as I kissed him softly on the lips, "I suppose."

He chuckled and then wrapped his arm around my waist again, "We're procrastinating."

I groaned, "But that type of procrastination was good."

He laughed, "Alright, more procrastination later."

I pouted, "Fine."

So now we got serious. We walked around, checked behind trees… finally I saw a row of trees, not row, a circle of trees.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed at it.

I saw Syaoran frown, "Wanna go check it out?" He asked. Suddenly I felt him zap, like quiver a bit.

"What happened?" I asked, panicking.

He shook his head, "Nothing. I've never been human for this long before in one day."

I stared into his eyes before saying, "Turn to ghost, when we're in the tree circle, nobody will know, besides, this part of the port is empty."

He looked into my eyes, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Positive Syaoran. Now turn."

Syaoran let a deep breath out and he transformed into ghost. He had his prince outfit on again and his sword clanked against his boots.

"Let's go." I hissed as I ran and he flew between the spaces of the trees.

Once we got in there, a strong spiritual aura hit me. I gasped as I looked around, feeling an overwhelming being in our presence. Syaoran flew down next to me, and though he couldn't touch me, I could tell he was worried by the look in his eyes, "What happened?"

I shook my head, "I have no idea. I feel a strong Spiritual Aura here…" We both turned to the far corner of this tree circle. There were 6 huge trees in a large circle. Guessing 25-meter radius. We saw a stone pillar at the far corner. I slowly walked towards it with Syaoran a few steps in front of me.

Just when we got close enough to read what's on the stone pillar, a Hunters Nova hit us. "TURN!" I screamed as I dove behind the pillar.

Syaoran transformed into human and jumped with me, holding me tight, like his life… erm… afterlife depended on it.

After a long quivering Nova Blast, Syaoran helped me back up and transformed back into ghost.

"That was the strongest yet…" I whispered as I stayed close to Syaoran's spirit. He stayed close to me too, and even if he was in ghost spirit, he kept flying in front of me, as if a gesture of touching me, but not touching me.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as he flew eye-to-eye level with me.

I nodded. "Yea I'm fine. You?"

He shrugged, "I felt like I was being torn, molecule by molecule…"

I gasped, "No." I chocked out.

He stared at me, "What?"

"That means that they're starting to exorcise you…"

Syaoran's eyes widened, "Fuck, really?"

Tears sprung to my eyes as I nodded, my hands starting to shake. Syaoran gasped as he transformed into human and hugged me tight. "Shh… no… I won't leave you Sakura…"

I gasped as I wrapped my arms around his torso. I hugged him tight as I let some tears fall, "I can't…no they can't!"

"And they won't! Now let's read this pillar."

I stopped shaking as Syaoran took ghost form again. We both stood in front of the pillar and finally, we were set at rest…

"No more searching." I whispered as he read the inscriptions aloud.

**Mei Lin Li**

**1791- 1811**

"And how do we do this?" He asked.

I walked around the pillar, absorbing it's look, it's inscriptions, everything.

"I have another way to summon her. If she's here, it'll work. It's a strong incantation and it keeps the spirits in and the hunters out. It'll drain my energy but a few days rest will be ok."

He looked at me, studying me.

"Are you sure? Is it that strong?"

I nodded, gulping. "If Hunters Attack, they won't go through. It's a barrier. However, if the blast is to strong, my Spirit will shatter, the barrier will break and you two will be exorcised."

He looked at me, "And you?"

"Me?" I frowned, "My Spirit will shatter meaning the ghost of my body will separate from the body. I'll be a living, breath corpse, with the spirit wandering around."

Syaoran gasped, "No… I can't risk… you… dead… but not dead?"

I sighed, "It's life, it's my job. Now, stand beside the pillar… GO!"

Syaoran shook his head as he flew beside the pillar, giving me a look, a pleading look. I smiled, "I'll be ok. Hunters need time to regenerate for their Nova Blast. They already sent a powerful one, not another one for a day now, ok?"

He studied me, "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Positive. Now stand."

He stood beside the pillar. I raised one hand in the air, and another hand towards the pillar. I shut my eyes and chanted an incantation. A pink light came out of my hands and encased the pillar, Syaoran and myself in a ball. The trees were also in this barrier.

"I Summon… MEI LIN LI!"

A bright red aura shot out from the pillar and a Spirit Mirror opened. A beautiful woman flew out. She had flowing red robes and a light blue cape. She flew out and kept her eyes shut for a moment. Then she opened it and gasped.

Once again, I have to keep this fetal position until we're done.

"Xiao Lang?" She gasped.

"Mei Lin." He whispered. I had to scratch my arm… damn! Why do I get these itches when I summon a spirit?

"Xiao Lang… it's been so long! I thought…you'd…summon me right when…"

"I died." Syaoran whispered. That panged my heart.

'That's right,' I thought, 'he's dead… I can't love him… I can't have him… he belongs to the Spirit Realm.'

Syaoran looked back at me, his expression was wary and he looked worried.

'All this time he looked 24 or only a few years older than me. Now he truly looks 27.' I thought.

"Xiao Lang, you've…changed." Mei Lin whispered as her robes flew beautifully behind he.

'No wonder he loved her,' I thought, 'but she loved Ryu Ling…'

"It's been a century Mei Lin." Syaoran said as he flew… towards ME?

"And a Century seemed to be forever… you won't believe what insolence your fiancé has done to me in the Spirit Realm Xiao Lang… she tried to…"

"Enough." Syaoran said sternly, "You will not down talk Ying Fa in the presence of me, or her reincarnation."

It was then Mei Lin noticed me. She studied me with such distaste I would have jumped her and hurt her… if she weren't dead and if I weren't stuck in this position.

"Re- reincarnation?" Mei Lin murmured again.

Syaoran nodded as he flew beside me now, "Yes Reincarnation…"

'I wonder what he's thinking…' I thought as my hands started hurting.

"Cannot move, cannot move, cannot move, cannot move." I chanted softly.

Mei Lin straightened and said sternly, "So Xiao Lang, what is it that you want?"

"My wish." Syaoran replied instantly.

Mei Lin grinned smugly, "Then you shall owe me but one kiss."

"And that," Syaoran said harshly, "I intend to do. But don't you fucking expect a kiss that I used to give you."

"What's with the attitude Xiao Lang?" Mei Lin smirked.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking… how I ever… EVER thought I loved you… you seem to evil for my taste."

I could have laughed seeing the expression on Mei Lin's face.

"You will not down talk me Xiao Lang." She growled.

Syaoran laughed, "You owe me a wish Mei Lin."

"You owe me a kiss."

And in lightening speed, Syaoran softly kissed her cheek and said, "Kiss granted."

Mei Lin stood… flew there stunned. "A kiss on the lips…"

Syaoran laughed, "You never verified what type of kiss you wanted Mei Lin."

Mei Lin cursed silently.

"And you are a woman of your promise, now grant me a wish." Syaoran said.

'Damn he's so tough to get by.' I thought. I felt a slight quiver and I started panicking.

"Syaoran," I croaked. He turned around and looked at me.

"I felt… it wasn't strong but it was a Nova."

Syaoran's eyes widened as he whirled around and faced Mei Lin, "Grant me a wish dammit!"

Mei Lin glared at him, "Did his reincarnation change your feelings for me Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran laughed, "Change? Oh damn Mei Lin, it was after I met her that I realized that I loved Ying Fa, not you."

Mei Lin looked aghast. "You do not mean that…"

"Oh hell I do. Now, grant me a wish."

Mei Lin frowned sourly but then said, coldly, "What will it be?"

"I… wish to…"

I felt another quiver, "Syaoran… again!" I screamed.

Syaoran looked panicked.

"I wish to live Mei Lin."

Mei Lin and my eyes widened, wide.

"Live?" She whispered.

"Live?" I whispered.

Syaoran nodded, "I… I lost at both Ying Fa and you, well, more Ying Fa than you. I don't want to loose again."

'What does that mean?' I asked myself.

"Live? Xiao Lang, I cannot give back life that was once there."

"You said any wish Mei Lin. You are a woman of your word."

Mei Lin scowled before saying, "There is but one way to get your life back Xiao Lang."

"What is it?" He said quickly.

"Go with Ying Fa."

He frowned, "And that's going to happen why and how?"

"Why? Because as we all now know, she was with your child. If you did go with her, Rae Lao would not have died and would have created the same generation, but with another woman. You and Ying Fa would have made the same generation, with you alive, with one alteration."

"Wait… you mean to say that, Sakura here is the descendant of Rae Lao, she would still be here, but not as Ying Fa as her ancestor?"

Mei Lin nodded, "Yes that is what I just said."

"How is that possible?"

"I just said that Xiao Lang! And let me go on before your petty questions come out! Rae Lao goes with a peasant who he has had his eyes on for quit some time. Her name? Moyo…"

I gasped, 'Moyo… Tomoyo?' I thought.

"Moyo and Rae Lao Kinomoto are the ancestors of what is Sakura's generation. You and Ying Fa are the ancestors of the Li family generation… and that single alteration."

"What alteration?" Syaoran growled.

Mei Lin grinned, "Yelan and Xi Li had a son…"

Time stopped, well for Syaoran and I that is.

"Son?" He whispered.

Mei Lin nodded, "Yelan Li and Xi Li had the four daughters, and then a son… named after his ancestor, Syaoran. If I do recall, if you would have survived, then this Sakura would have been able to correspond with Syaoran Li of this time… or if he actually did end up being conceived."

I gasped, 'Shit… this is all to confusing.'

"And that would be, my reincarnation?"

Mei Lin nodded at Syaoran's question, "Yes that would be your reincarnation, as Sakura is Ying Fa's reincarnation. Now, for your wish, you and this Sakura girl will use the Hourglass of Reed to travel back in time to when we have roamed the land. You will alter the past to change the future."

"What if it alters to much?" Syaoran growled.

"Not possible. Either you live, or you died… and Rae Lao lives either way. I will always die and so will… I suspect you know now, Ryu. Toyo, Yoko, Kazuko, all of them will reincarnate to whom they are today, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka. The only difference, as I have said is that there will be a Syaoran Li of the 21st century."

"So all I got to do is travel back in time and change it… how?"

"As I have said Xiao Lang. I have an hourglass," Mei Lin pointed to a miniature hourglass hanging from her neck, "called the hourglass of Reed. If I turned it back seven days to a hundred, meaning a hundred years ago, 7 days before your wedding, you can change it all."

"And what did you say about taking Sakura with me?" he asked.

'My hands hurt.' I gasped.

"I said it was an option. Seeing as you two are very close," she sneered, "back then, even now, I'd have suspected you wanted to take her."

"What about the barrier." I asked.

"Silly girl, the trees are my dormant barriers. No hunter can get here. Their Nova Blasts can come, but they cannot get past my trees. Now Xiao Lang, do you agree or no?"

Mei Lin got her hourglass ready.

"I…"

"Syaoran." I gasped as my hands quivered.

Syaoran turned human and walked towards me. He pulled me into his arms and my hands lost it's position it was holding before the barrier broke but Mei Lin remained.

"Agree. With Sakura."

Mei Lin smiled. "I thought so. Now hold on."

Mei Lin started turning the hourglass a hundred and seven times.

"She's so nice now." I whispered.

"She always was. I just seem to figure out now that she also had an equally evil side of her heart too."

"This will take 7 hours in this realm. I'll stay until you arrive." Mei Lin said and the floor disappeared.

Syaoran and I were headed back to his time.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter? Told you everything started now! So they're going back through time… to save Xiao Lang Li of the ancient time.**

**Yes I know the 1800's weren't Prince and Princess era, but I forgot that when I started this story, so to make it the 100 years thingie, just pretend that the 1800's is a time where kings and queens ruled!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	12. The Hourglass

**Yes! Many of you thought that this story was closing in but taa-daa, The hourglass of Reed proved you guys otherwise! Yay!**

**A lot of you guys got confused as to what Mei Lin said, so, here I am going to explain this in plain English.**

_Mei Lin said that in order for Syaoran to be living, he has to go back through time and save himself from Rae Lao. If you guys remembered, Rae Lao killed Syaoran before eloping with Ying Fa. Syaoran and Sakura have to go back through time to prevent this. If they end up saving Xiao Lang, then he will be reincarnated as Syaoran Li, Yelan's son. Therefore, Ying Fa's reincarnation, Sakura and Xiao Lang's reincarnation Syaoran can be together. Or, if Syaoran just wanted to live again, he will live, as his reincarnation._

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love to give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A Wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS. CLAMP does.

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 12: **The Hourglass

* * *

Syaoran and I were headed back to his time. 

**( - Syaoran POV -)**

I can live again… only if I save myself from Rae Lao over a hundred years ago. And, my stupidity and love for Sakura had caused me to bring her along, into the dangers of my time.

We both were flying in a time whole, quit similar to what I've seen as a Spirit Mirror. It was blue and purple and we saw portals to other time lines flying pass us. My arm was secured around her waist and she grabbed onto my torso as we flew deeper into time.

Finally we touched ground. Sakura's eyes were squeezed shut, but her hair was flowing smoothly behind her. I gasped as I looked at her. She was wearing a gorgeous white Princess gown. It had flared sleeves and the bodice was tight on her chest. The neck was low cut so some cleavage showed. The bottom flowed out beneath her and she had white sandals. She had a black fan in her right hand with a magnificent pink jewel on her neck. She had a golden tiara with small diamonds and rubies decorating it.

I saw her gasp.

"Why… do I look like this?" She asked as she clutched the fan tightly around her hand.

She looked at me and gasped again.

I looked down and saw that I was wearing black tights with riders' boots. There was a dark velvet prince shirt on me with silver armor over it. A black and blood red cape flowed out gallantly behind me. My sword, my precious sword was pinned to my waist and I too had a crown atop my head.

"Why do we look like this?" She asked me.

"I think Mei Lin sent us as Royalty. Do you think I'm me from this time or there is a separate person as me?"

She frowned at me before shrugging. "I think, in order to save you, there is a real you, and you have to act as somebody else."

I frowned this time. "Or we can just see what happens."

She laughed. "True. But what is our cover?"

"Akimi and Taichii Li of… of… the land of Tomoeda?" I asked.

She laughed. "Could work, but we have to use Li? Isn't that the King's last name? Your fathers?"

"Li is a very common last name. I've known two Royal families with Li as their last name. We can just pretend to be Princess and Prince Li of the land of Tomoeda."

"Is there such a land?" Sakura asked me.

I grinned. "Yea, but it's barren. We'll just say we're the soul survivors."

Sakura laughed. "You devil." I grinned as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"But don't we need carriages and what not?"

"Barren. Soul survivors, hello?"

"But what about the clothes?"

"We got it from… we bought it let's say with the remaining money we had. Now we seek shelter."

"You have a great imagination." She told me.

I smirked. "I was told."

"I bet you were. Now where are we?" She asked.

I looked around and saw familiar lands.

"This is the Li Lands Sakura."

Sakura nodded then turned to me. "So, your castle is just there?" She said as she pointed her fan towards a familiar castle.

I laughed and nodded. "Yes."

Sakura laughed. "Alright, let's go."

"Can't we rent horses? I think I have a few gold's."

I took out 55 pieces of gold.

We walked to a horse seller and asked how much for one horse. He told us 50 gold. We paid him and I helped Sakura up. I then mounted the horse, with Sakura in front of me, both her legs swung over to one side. I held the reign and wrapped my arm around her slim waist.

"Ready, wife?"

She laughed. "Just go."

I hit the horses' sides and he neighed, before galloping off towards my old castle.

Sakura laughed as her hair flew behind her. I smiled as she gripped onto me tighter as the horse went faster. Finally, within a few minutes, I pulled the reigns so the horse slowed to a halt. The guards at the Li Gate, my castle, stopped us.

"Halt. Names, status, business." Said a very fat man, in which I'm pretty sure is name Sai.

"Akimi and Taichii Li of the lands of Tomoeda."

"Lies!" Sai said.

"That land is barren." Said his partner, whom I have no idea who he was.

"We are the soul survivors. Now let us pass, my wife is 2 moons in and she is getting weary."

I'm in for a hell of a lot of pain. Sakura shot me one of her evil eyes as the guards glared at us.

"Yelan Li is expecting us." Sakura finally said.

At the name of my mother, oh yes I forgot to say that Li Yelan from Sakura's time was named after my mother Li Yelan from my time, the guards let us pass.

Sakura's nails dug into my arm as my horse slowly approached the castle.

"What?" I hissed.

"Pregnant? 2 months?"

"What, I wanted them to let us pass."

"Great, now I have to act like a Princess, married to you, who's pregnant."

"Acting pregnant isn't bad. Just go for disgusting cravings."

"I am not going to lose my appetite for your 'child'."

"Then ask for normal stuff from your time. We eat what you would call 'gross food'."

Sakura laughed. "You have a point."

I dismounted my horse and helped Sakura off.

I wrapped my arm around her waist again as we clanked the doorknocker against the metal plate. Wei, my ever-so-faithful butler opened it, not recognizing me… fortunately.

"Who goes?" He said, his expression reflecting his age.

"Akimi and Taichii Li of the land of Tomoeda. We came here in hopes of speaking to Her Highness Yelan Li. We are the survivors of the Land of Tomoeda and we seek homage and shelter." I said, professionally.

"Her Highness and His Highness have gone out to meet King Kazuko about the marriage of Princess Ying Fa and Prince Xiao Lang. They however are home."

"That is fine." I dismissed.

Wei opened the door wide as I led Sakura in to the familiar scenery of my home.

Sakura gasped beside me, taking in the beauty of my time. I smiled as I gave her waist a light squeeze. She smiled at me as she opened her fan and hid her face.

"Call Xiao Lang and Ying Fa." I ordered. Oh it felt good to give orders again, though sadly, I can't use slang in this time. Dammit.

Wei nodded and left as Sakura and I sat down on luxurious chairs.

"This place hasn't changed." I murmured to her.

She laughed. "Of course. You haven't _died_ yet."

I snorted.

"Hey Syaoran, can you go ghost?"

I frowned as I shut my eyes trying. I opened them wide. "No."

Sakura smiled. "Thought so. This is your time and you aren't dead…"

I laughed. "Feels good to have a heartbeat."

"I bet it does." Sakura smiled warmly. I blushed and quickly diverted my head.

Just then, I walked in… ok not me but me in a matter of speaking. Me and my fiancé Ying Fa walked in. I find that odd because here I am pretending to be married to Sakura, acting as Akimi, and there I am practically engaged to the same girl.

The afterlife stuff is all to weird.

"Who might you be?" Xiao Lang, ME, asked me.

I frowned, 'Was I really that pushy when I was… alive?' I thought.

"Uh… yea this is my wife Akimi Li and I am Taichii Li from the Tomoeda Lands."

"They're barren though." Ying Fa pointed out.

"Yes, but my wife and I went out the week it burned down."

"Week?" Ying Fa raised a brow.

I could have smacked my head.

"It's a Ritual we do in the Tomoeda lands. When a man and woman get married, they leave for 7 nights. We call that a week." Sakura said quickly. I could have kissed her, not that I already haven't.

Xiao Lang nodded. "I see, and what do you wish from us?"

"My wife is two moons in and she needs a place to stay. My mother… uh… Na…Nadesiko," have I ever said I was smart? "said she is a friend of Li Yelan. So we are here in hopes of some shelter."

Xiao Lang nodded. "Did you discuss this with my mother?"

"We had hope to." I replied in the same tone. It's fun, matching me against me!

"She is expected back tomorrow at sunrise. You may stay until then, and then talk with her." Xiao Lang told me.

'Whoa I was a jack then.' I thought, surprised.

Ying Fa eyed Sakura and I.

"What did you tell us your name was?" She asked.

"Akimi and Taichii." Sakura replied.

"Akimi… and Taichii?" She repeated.

Sakura nodded. She then fake yawned and looked at me. "Tai, I feel tired."

I nodded. "Where do we stay?" I asked.

Xiao Lang called Wei to take us to our room. We walked to the second floor, and into an oak bedroom. The bed was huge, I've never seen this room before.

Sakura sat on the bed and stared at me. "We have no clothes."

Suddenly, coincidentally, Ying Fa's personal maid Kitty walked in.

"Lady Akimi? Lord Taichii?" She said knocked.

"Yes?" I said roughly.

"Princess Ying Fa assumed that Lady Akimi will have no clothes. She has sent a box full, and Prince Xiao Lang sent two or three outfits for Lord Taichii."

"Set it there." Sakura said pointing to a corner. Kitty curtseyed and told Wei to bring it in. He set it and bowed before leaving.

"That was… on spur of the moment. Granny's so nice." Sakura laughed.

"Right. Anyways, with tonight gone, we have 6 days before the wedding."

I nodded. "Until then, we need to think of a plan."

"Yea, and as for now, how do we sleep?"

"The beds are big enough for both of us, unless you want me to take the floor."

"No, bed's fine. But it's hardly sundown yet, care to teach me etiquette of a Princess?"

I laughed as I sat down, starting to explain everything that Sakura needed to know about being a princess.

And with this night gone, the Hourglass of Reed has 6 turns left to go.

* * *

**There. The end of this chapter. Did you like it?**

**Alright, lemme ask you something here…**

**Do you WANT me to continue writing in POV format or should I go to readers POV? Depending on what you guys want, I can alternate between Sakura and Syaoran, or I can stop the POV completely.**

**Plz temme what you want!**

**Till then,**

**Lub. Sakura**


	13. The Rain

**Alright, alternating POV it stays! The majority of you wanted it like that. ENJOY!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 13: **The Rain

* * *

And with this night gone, the Hourglass of Reed has 6 turns left to go. 

**(Sakura POV)**

Ok, so yesterday night Syaoran told me everything I needed to know about a) his mother, b) being a princess and c) trying to keep our real identities hidden.

If I remember correctly, I was Akimi and Syaoran was Taichii…

Where does he think up of these names dammit?

All right, so that's beside the point, to prove that we were… married, Syaoran and I shared a bedroom. But he was a sweetheart and slept on the sofa that was in our bedroom.

Pfft, did you really think I was going to let my 'husband' share my bed with me? He may be a prince, but I AM A PRINCESS!

Oookk… -sweat drop- now I am officially turning… wacky. Anyways, Syaoran woke up a few minutes before me and went to the washroom. I got up and lay in my bed until Syaoran walked out, in his boxers and shirtless.

Man was I ever drooling.

"Is your back hurting?" I asked.

He growled. "That stupid sofa had a loose spring."

I laughed as I patted the floor with my feet. "Sit, I'll rub your back."

Syaoran grinned as he sat in front of me. "Wouldn't you rather just let me share the bed rather then rub my back every morning?" He asked me.

I chuckled. "Oh really? You think I would give up this pleasure of rubbing your back? Dream on."

Syaoran pouted. "So sleeping on the loose spring sofa wins?"

I laughed. "Or maybe, if I tie you down to the bed…"

"Oh please Sakura!" He begged.

"I'll think about it, a pregnant woman needs her space."

"Hello, real pregnant woman sleep with their husband." Syaoran pointed out.

"Oh really? And when Kaho was pregnant with Koto, she kicked Touya out of the house. He had to sleep over with mom and dad."

Syaoran laughed. "Yea, sounds like Kaho." After a little while, as I rubbed his shoulders, his tense muscles relaxing, there came a knock on our door.

I instantly stopped rubbing but Syaoran grabbed my hands and nodded, telling me without words to continue.

I shrugged and I did while Syaoran said. "Come in."

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang opened the door and gaped at us.

"Lady Akimi… why are you doing what a servants job is?" Ying Fa asked.

I shrugged. "I prefer servants not handling my husband."

Syaoran started shaking a little, suppose he wanted to laugh.

"Handling?" Xiao Lang raised a brow. "So you prefer to use your own hands for your husband?"

"I've been using a lot more." I said quietly.

Ying Fa blushed, as Xiao Lang looked stricken.

Syaoran burst. He started laughing manically.

"Tai, stop making a fool out of your self." I scolded.

"Sorry dear." He laughed as he sat down again, my hands rubbing his shoulder.

Xiao Lang shook his head and said. "Mother is home now. She wishes to see you." And he and Ying Fa left.

I frowned. "Damn Syaoran, you were such a dolt."

"Not a dolt, more like… a very desolated prince."

"Where do you learn these words?" I asked laughing.

"Takashi taught that one to me."

I frowned. "Did he tell you the story behind how ghosts were made?"

Syaoran chuckled. "Yea, he said a woman loved a man so much that she used her witchly abilities to keep both him and her together. Thus, ghosts who rule the land for infinite years."

"Yea, he told that one to Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, myself, Touya, Kaho and a bunch of other people, including Eriol and Tomoyo."

"He's a pansy."

"Sometimes yea."

"So uh… do I have to sleep on the bed tonight?" Syaoran asked me.

I giggled. "Depends on what you do today."

"I'll be a good boy mommy." Syaoran said with a cute look on his face as he got his prince cape on.

"Then mommy will let you sleep on the bed." I said warmly as I patted his head. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him.

"You'll be a great mom, you know that."

I giggled against his chest. "Really? After one measly act?"

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "No, just a feeling." And he pulled back and kissed my forehead. "Now we go, or we miss breakfast. This family was always tough."

I snorted. "Yea, Xiao Land kinda expresses all that."

Syaoran laughed. "Being dead for 100 years can teach you some manners."

"Polite ones too." I pointed out as I went to the washroom, erm well, bucket room. This place has no bathroom. More like, rooms that has two doors. One that connects to the bathroom and another that connects to a servant's chamber. Every morning, a servant comes and refills a bucket full of water, without disturbing the people in the other room.

I washed my face with water in the bucket, changed into a midnight blue gown and walked downstairs with Syaoran.

We entered the grand hall to find a huge mahogany dining table with red-seated armchairs on both ends. At the head of the table were two golden brass armchairs where Xi and Yelan sat.

Syaoran bowed as I curtseyed.

"Lord Taichii and Lady Akimi Li of the Lands of Tomoeda. Soul survivors of the barren and seeking homage from Her Highness Queen Yelan and His Highness King Xi." Syaoran said expertly as his head remained bowed.

"Look up Lord Taichii." Xi said.

Syaoran looked up and met his parents' eyes.

Ok, the thing here is, everybody knows who Xiao Lang and Ying Fa are. Of course, that's a given. But nobody knows who Syaoran and I are because a) we're from the future so we do have different visuals from the original Ying Fa and Xiao Lang of the past.

For instance, Syaoran, my Syaoran has a battle scar on his left forearm form where Rae Lao stroke him. Xiao Lang, does not.

Ying Fa has shorter hair than I do.

Syaoran's more muscular from 100 years of 'training' as a ghost.

I am more lean then Ying Fa and my eyes are more darker then hers…

So yea, nobody can really tell who's who, with those little nick knack differences.

"Lord Taichii, my son has told me that your wife is two moons into her expectancy." Said King Xi.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, we had found out she was expecting when we went out for our, after marriage trip. We have been married for some, half a year now."

Yelan and Xi nodded.

"And how long do you wish to stay at our castle?" Yelan asked.

I wrapped my hand around Syaoran's arm and squeezed. He pulled his arm free and wrapped it around my waist, hugging me close to him. I shut my eyes and opened them after a few seconds, a terrible feeling rising in my gut.

"We were hoping a fortnight or so." Syaoran said.

'That's enough, their wedding is in 6 days and that's when Syaoran and I go back to my time.'

"A fortnight, but where would you go after?" Ying Fa butted in.

"I am making arrangements. I hear that my foreign uncle is alive and healthy. I will try and contact him, but until then…" Syaoran trailed off.

Yelan smiled. "Then, Lord Taichii and Lady Akimi, you shall be welcomed to our humble home."

Syaoran grinned and bowed on one knee. "Thank you Your Highness. You are truly very kind."

Yelan smiled. "It will be a pleasure. Now please, join us for breakfast."

I looked at Syaoran who nodded and pulled me over to two free chairs. We sat down and ate our breakfast. After a few minutes or so, Yelan stood up.

"Xiao Lang, Ying Fa, Xi and I are going to be taking a round in the village and from there, we are going to be seeing to Xi's sister in the neighboring kingdom."

She then turned to us. "We are very apologetic but we will arrive back to the castle before nightfall."

Syaoran nodded as Xi and Yelan left.

Syaoran pushed his plate back and whispered into my ear. "Wanna go exploring."

I giggled. "Of course."

He stood up, bowed his head to… himself and Ying Fa then held out a hand for me. I took it and he lifted me up.

"If it's alright, we shall like to go exploring." Syaoran said.

"Go right ahead." Xiao Lang said stiffly. I frowned before following Syaoran out of the room.

"I have this growing hatred for… Xiao Lang." I muttered.

"Then you hate me babe?" Syaoran said stupidly.

"Of course I-" but I trailed off.

Syaoran looked at me smiling but then his expression turned odd. "What happened?" he asked.

I frowned, shutting my eyes. I saw an image of a screaming girl… and then I saw Syaoran… yes not Xiao Lang, but Syaoran being pulled into a green portal…

That girl. I gasped. That girl was I. And Syaoran… Syaoran was getting…

I snapped my eyes open before staring at Syaoran, my eyes starting to turn wet with tears.

"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered as he traced his finger down my jaw. That caused a tingling sensation to erupt in my stomach.

"What happened?" He asked as he pushed my bangs away from my eyes. A tear rolled down my left cheek as I grabbed him around his mid section, hugging him.

He instantly wrapped his arms around me and held me close. "What happened?"

"I-" I choked, not knowing if I should tell him or not.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"I… I know I can't see into the future… but sometimes… it just happens and I saw you being…"

But I was cut off when a Hunters Nova blast hit us. Everything shook and I fell to the ground, landing on top of Syaoran. His eyes were wide, as the Nova got stronger, and stronger until it stopped.

We instantly got up, Syaoran holding onto me tight as a servant ran out.

"Lord, Lady, must you be okay?" He asked, shaking.

Syaoran nodded. "Yes, how about the Prince and Princess?"

"They are okay as well." Said the servant taking a deep breath.

"You may leave." I said dismissing him. He bowed before running off.

"How did… Mei Lin said that no Hunter could get into her circle of trees." I said staring at Syaoran.

Syaoran shrugged as he looked into the sky. "Maybe the Hunters blast wasn't from the 21st century Sakura… maybe it's a hunter from this time."

I gasped. "But Syaoran, you aren't a ghost… but damn…"

He looked at me. "But damn what Sakura?"

"You still emit the ghost aura. You may be stuck in human body, but you're spirit is still dead."

Syaoran sighed visibly. "I hate being dead."

I giggled. "I could have guessed. So what now, about the nova?"

Syaoran shrugged. "We'll just have to get through the remaining 6 days without being… exorcised?"

I nodded and then turned around sighing.

Syaoran grabbed me around the wrist and pulled me towards him. "So, what did you see?"

I gasped. "I uh…"

"You uh what Sakura?" He said huskily. All the blood rushed to my head as I felt heat emitting from my body.

"I saw you being exorcised." I said quietly.

Syaoran stood there, with me in his arms for a few minutes before speaking. "Exorcised?"

I nodded, not trusting my mouth and shutting my eyes to stop the tears from falling.

'I can't cry! Oh dear god, I'm falling so in love with him…' I thought as I felt something wet trail down my cheek.

'Did my tear fall?' I asked as I opened my watery eyes to see Syaoran studying me. Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared and rain started pouring.

My eyes widened as I looked up at the sky, seeing dark clouds rolling around with rain pouring down and splashing onto the ground and our skin.

My eyes cleared up seeing this… well seeing such a natural thing happen.

'And it's raining on one of the saddest day… yet.' I thought.

Syaoran frowned. "I'm getting wet." He complained.

"Oh just shut up and enjoy! This rain is a great cheerer upper." I giggled.

Syaoran raised a brow. "Cheerer upper?"

I nodded pretending to look serious as I took out my index finger as a pointer. "I find that if you dance in the rain when you feel sad, you tend to cheer up."

Syaoran laughed. "So dancing in the rain is very… cheering upping?"

I burst into laughter. "Yes, it's a cheerer upper which will be cheering upping us Syaoran."

"Do many er's and ing's." He laughed as he put his arm out, giving the gesture of a hug and let the rainfall on him.

I giggled as I twirled in the rain, my midnight gown flowing around me.

Suddenly I felt his strong arms around my waist as he hoisted me at least a feet into the air (yes he is taller than me) and twirled me. My hands grabbed his shoulders as I laughed, my hair flowing behind me as my dress flew.

My legs were brushing against his knees as he turned me even more. Finally he set me down and stared at me

His hair was plastered to his face and his clothes clung onto him. Hardly did I realize that I was still clinging onto his shoulder.

I was breathing hard and I knew my dress was hugging every single curve on my body. I was breathing hard from our little spinning session, and, good heavens, I wasn't even dizzy. I knew my beasts were rising and falling as I took in a new breath of air.

Then, on spur of the moment I suppose, Syaoran's lips crashed down onto mine. My hands, from being holding onto his shoulder, let go and wrapped around his neck. His hands slid down and held me by the waist as he kissed deeper, fiercer and more passionately.

His tongue caressed my mouth as my tongue also entered his mouth. He tightened his grip on me as I opened my mouth a bit more, and he took it to his advantage. He stopped and nibbled my bottom lip as I tried to suppress a moan, but to my failure.

I moaned alright as Syaoran's other hand caressed my cheek, his fingers racing my jaw, up to my eyebrows and down to the nape of my neck.

Finally he smiled at me, as he kissed my nose. The rain started getting heavier as he talked.

"You were right Sakura." He said.

I frowned. "Right?"

"Good things do come when it rains."

I laughed as the rain started beading down between my breasts. I frowned. "Know what, it's to heavy now. We'll catch a cold."

He nodded as we started walking back to the castle. Halfway back I stumbled over my shoes and my dress got caught in my heels. Syaoran caught be in time before I fell into the mud.

"Don't want you getting hurt." He whispered as he picked me up bridal style and carried be back to the castle.

'My knight in shining armour.' I thought as I rested my head on his shoulder.

When we got in, we saw that Yelan and Xi weren't home and Xiao Lang and Ying Fa weren't either.

"Damn, I forgot how much I traveled when I was engaged to her." Syaoran muttered as he carried me to our room.

"Yea, I can walk now." I complained.

"I prefer carrying you." He said giving me a wolfish grin. I pouted but didn't argue back.

After a while, I changed into a more homey dress as Syaoran changed into another Prince suit. After that, he gave me more lessons on being a princess.

And, with this day gone, the Hourglass of Reed has 5 turns remaining.

* * *

**That was a very… awkward chapter.**

**I told you, writers block isn't a good thing, but guess what, writers block for this chapter is gone which means… BETTER CHAPTERS!**

**Anyways, just for a heads up for the next chapter, it's called:** The Peasant

**Anyways, who is the peasant? Just wait and see…**

**Lub, Sakura**


	14. The Peasant

**Alright… now for a very interesting chapter! BTW** _Sailor Lucia_**, you can't be exorcised alive, but Syaoran isn't alive. He's dead but since he's back to the same time from before he originally died, he can't go ghost form. However, he still has a ghost aura, which means that he can be exorcised.**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 14: **The Peasant

* * *

And, with this day gone, the Hourglass of Reed has 5 turns remaining.

**(Syaoran POV)**

What was all that about? Yesterday Sakura and I were dancing in the rain. She looked so gorgeous, with her dress hugging each of her curves and her hair framing her face.

She was glowing with happiness and when I spun her… and kissed her… it seemed like nothing else mattered to me.

Right now, thank god, Sakura allowed me to sleep in bed. She's on the far corner and I just woke up at early sunrise. I just got out of bed and went to the bucket room… Dammit, how the hell did I survive without a washroom?

Anyways, I washed myself and got into princely robes before walking out seeing Sakura just waking up.

"Sakura?" I whispered as I sat down beside her. Sakura sneezed before looking at me, smiling.

"Dancing in the rain in fun, only drawback…" And she sneezed to finish her sentence.

I looked at her worriedly. "Are you okay Sakura?"

She nodded. "Yea I'm fine Syaoran."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I sat closer to her.

She nodded as she put two hands on my chest. "Yes," She whispered. "I'm fine."

I nodded. "Alright. If you're well enough, we can take a carriage and travel around the village."

The light in her eyes, the happiness struck gold. "Really?" She squealed.

I laughed and nodded. "Yea, ONLY if you're well enough."

"Dammit! Of course I'm well enough!" She grinned as she placed a light kiss on my lips before jumping into the washroom.

My fingers touched my lips as I stared at the shut door.

'Dammit Syaoran! You love her to damn much!' I thought insanely to my self as I got out a light pink dress for Sakura.

I waited a few minutes until Sakura game out, grinned at me, took the dress, and went back in.

I laughed as I fell plop onto the bed.

'To live again.' Lingered in my mind. Sakura came out, but I didn't notice as was my eyes closed. I only realized she was there when she lay a kiss on my lips. My eyes opened as I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her deeper.

She giggled as her hands went around my neck. I rolled onto my back as Sakura stayed on top of my. My hands tightened onto her waist as I kissed her deeper. We pulled back for air but Sakura had a twinkle in her eyes. "That was a great start to a morning."

I laughed as we got up. "You are getting way to used to my kisses Sakura."

She pouted. "Oh come on, it was you who first kissed me."

"And it's you who keeps on kissing me. But that's a good thing. Your kissing are way to sexy to pass up." I grinned as I gave her a soft peck on her temple.

She laughed as she linked arms with me and we walked out.

We went to the grand hall to find my mother, Yelan and my father, Xi just walking in through the north gates. Sakura and I came in from the south gates and Xiao Lang and Ying Fa came in through the east gates.

"Good morning." My father boomed as we all took our seats.

"Father, where is Mei Lin?" Xiao Lang asked.

Sakura looked at me and I nodded, ushering her to listen on.

"She's in Beijing right now, but she will be back in time for your wedding."

My counterpart nodded as Ying Fa winced. 'That's right,' I thought, 'she loved me.'

Sakura kicked my shoe and I shrugged. She glared at me as I continued eating.

"So, Lady Akimi and Lord Taichii, what are your plans today?" my mother asked us.

"We wish to take a carriage and look at the village." Sakura replied meekly, and expertly might I add.

"Carriages? I'm afraid that we're short on Carriages currently, but you may borrow some of Ying Fa's riding clothes and take two of our horse."

I nodded. "That would be fine."

My mother nodded at Ying Fa who smiled at Sakura.

Finally after eating Sakura followed Ying Fa to the far end of the castle as I changed into a pair of my counterparts riding clothes.

A few minutes later Sakura walked in grinning as I literally started drooling. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she had a tight riders top with the boots, and trousers… everything!

She laughed. "Wipe your mouth hun, we're going riding."

I laughed as I wrapped an arm around her waist and walked out to see my mother.

"You two shall, your horse that you brought in and one of our horse. I have provided Majesty for you."

I nodded as I led Sakura to the horses stables to find the horse I bought and right beside it, the horse I used to train on when I was alive, Majesty.

"She's so pretty." Sakura murmured as she nuzzled Majesty's neck.

"She is a beauty." I murmured as I grabbed the reigns of my horse. Sakura mounted Majesty as I did my horse… um… I'll name my horse Prince. Yea I mounted Prince.

Sakura went at a slow trot with me right in front of her. After we exited the gates I turned to her. "Ever ridden?" I asked.

She grinned. "I got 5 medals for horseback riding championships!"

I laughed. "Can't beat me." So we both kicked our horses and went at top speed.

Sakura laughed as she bounced on Majesty who neighed with delight. I grinned as I overtook her on Prince. Sakura frowned at me before riding up a little mount of dirt and jumping in front of me.

"Nice, but no cigar." I laughed as I rode right beside her and pecked her cheek.

She glared at me. "Leave it to you to get romantic when we're competing."

I laughed as I took a left that led to the village, with Sakura hot on my trail.

"Alright, so what do we do first?" Sakura asked me.

"Look around?" I suggested.

"Fair enough." She said as our horses were side by side in a slow trot. Sakura looked at all the villagers and how they ploughed their fields and milked their cows and what not.

"Wow," She whispered, "and to think this was only a century ago."

I laughed. "There's still a lot more. Come follow me!"

Sakura followed me up a great hill and then into a forest… but a odd giggling sound stopped us.

Sakura frowned as she dismounted her horse the same time I did.

"Oh… stop it!" Came that voice again. Sakura walked up to me as we both entered deeper into the forest, leaving our horses behind to eat some leaves or whatever.

"Come on, I want some pie!" came a deep, familiar males voice.

Over by a stone chapel was a man and a woman having a picnic…

The woman had flowing raven hair and the man… he was… he was…

"Rae Lao." I growled deeply.

Sakura's eyes widened as her eyes fixated on Rae Lao. Then she looked at the woman and her eyes narrowed.

"What's up?" I whispered to her.

"She looks like Tomoyo." She murmured back.

I looked and I gasped. "I think she's the peasant Rae Lao digs… Moyo."

Sakura groaned. "He's having a picnic with her in the forest?"

I shrugged. "Let's leave."

So we crept back, remounted our horses and started trotting back to the village.

"So… Moyo is like Tomoyo's great grandmother or something?" Sakura asked me.

I shook my head. "No, it can't be because Rae Lao marries Ying Fa, I end up dying so who does Moyo marry?"

Sakura nodded. "True, to the fact that maybe she married a peasant boy."

I shrugged. "I have no idea, but now we know Mei Lin was true to her works, Rae Lao is lover boy to Moyo."

"But then, how do we end up saving you and getting him with her?" Sakura asked as we both stopped our horses at the entrance of the village and faced each other.

"I mean, if we kill Rae Lao then I won't be there in the 21st century. But then if you die, we're back at square one and well… if we keep you alive and get you married with Ying Fa, god knows what Rae Lao will do when we leave from this time." Sakura said to me.

And I had to admit, that made perfect sense.

"So, this is more complicated." I murmured.

"Yea it is. I mean, we know Rae Lao is sort of like Mei Lin, loving two girls. Mei Lin had it for you and Ryu Ling, but Rae Lao is all about Moyo and Ying Fa… what the hell can we do to save you and keep you two together?"

I frowned. "You're making it all sound to hard."

"Because it is way too hard and I'm so sorry I just realized that now."

I growled. "How hard can it really be?"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sakura went into hysteria. "Just waltz into the House of Blossoms and put a straightjacket onto Rae Lao and force him to have sex with Moyo?"

"No, we save Xiao Lang and Ying Fa and sent them far away."

Sakura snorted.

"Oh really, send them FAR away, where some loser with magic can get them."

"What's gotten into you?" I screamed.

"Excuse me?" Came a meek, docile voice.

Both Sakura and I, we have fire in our eyes, glared at the girl, but Sakura gasped and dismounted her horse.

"Uh… I heard you two shouting and I was wondering what was the matter." Said the girl… It was Moyo.

"Yea we're fine. My sister's wedding is coming up and my husband and I were fighting over what wedding gift we should get them." Sakura said grinning.

Moyo smiled. "Oh, yes. Who is your sister?"

Sakura stopped dead…

"Not sister really." I butted in. "But close friends. Ying Fa Satsuma, bride of Xiao Lang. I'm Lord Taichii of the Tomoeda lands and this is my wife Akimi."

Moyo was stunned before curtseying. "Lord. Lady."

We both nodded at her before she stood up again.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Mo-Moyo Kamiihi sire." She said.

I nodded. "Well Moyo Kamiihi, you are dismissed." She gave a sigh of relief before running off.

Sakura remounted her horse and stared at me. "Moyo Kamiihi? What kind of name is Kamiihi?"

I chuckled. "The kind you find in my time. Now we go home or ride around a bit more?"

"I'm still mad at you for thinking that the mission is easy."

I growled. "Oh please Sakura, just leave it. We'll relax for the rest of today."

Sakura grinned. "Alright." So we both rode towards the fields of the village.

Now, with another turn of the Hourglass of Reed, we have 4 turns remaining.

* * *

**This was a heck of a short chapter, but the day is arriving.**

**Moyo is the peasant and they found Moyo with Rae Lao Kinomoto… tun dun dun…**

**Stay tuned! –I feel like a T.V. over voice-**

**Lub, Sakura**


	15. The Ball

**Yes, yes, things ARE complicated… however this fic will be ending… soon enough!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 15: **The Ball

* * *

Now, with another turn of the Hourglass of Reed, we have 4 turns remaining.

**(- Sakura POV -)**

All right, early this morning, like I think it was barely 6am or whatever, Wei, Xiao Lang's butler knocks on our door. Syaoran and I had a peaceful night. We were warm and fuzzy and basically hugging each other in our sleep. He gets up and I feel cold… poor me.

Yea so Syaoran opens the door and finds Wei bowing apologetically at him.

"I'm so sorry Lord Taichii, but Her Highness Yelan has sent message that there will be a Ball this afternoon."

Syaoran had groaned. "Ball? Why such short notice?"

"It is the coming of the weddings of the Prince and Princess. Only 4 days remain."

Syaoran nodded. "Alright. My wife and I will find a way of getting clothing."

"No need sir." Wei said quietly. I think he thinks that I'm asleep. "Lady Ying Fa has sent clothing for you and your wife."

Syaoran nodded. "Alright. Send it to us at noon."

"Alright Lord." Wei said before bowing and leaving. Syaoran shut the door, groggily slumped back into bed and instantly wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Ball?" I murmured as I snuggled into Syaoran.

He nodded as I got used to his body warmth again.

"Grr…" I mumbled.

"Syaoran…" I said after a long time.

"Hm?" he said.

"Today is already booked for us, after today, the hourglass of Reed only has 3 turns."

Syaoran cursed softly, his breath tickling my neck.

"How do we plan everything in three days?" he asked.

"Well, tonight is the Ball so that's out. Tomorrow we can start planning, the day after we prep, and the day after prep is finalization, and then… the actual wedding." I said.

Syaoran nodded again. "You can start a job in conspiracy."

I giggled. "Yea I can, with the help from you."

"Of course, nobody has better conspiracy theories than me."

I snorted. "Dream on buddy. I'm only offering this to you because when you come a live, what job are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna be the heir of the Li Clan that's what I am! Remember I reincarnate as Yelan Li's son… in the 21st century."

I laughed. "True."

"So what do we do now?" Syaoran asked me.

"Get ready and eat breakfast before your family does."

Syaoran sighed as he got up. I got up after him, the covers falling off my body to reveal my thin white silk nightgown.

"Get some clothes, I'll wash up." He mumbled before walking into the bathroom. I went to the closet and got out a white gown with Sakura blossoms decorating it.

I got shoes, a headband, some bangles and a veil.

I walked out to find Syaoran already done. I smiled. "That was fast."

Syaoran grinned. "Unlike girls, guys can wash fast."

"That's why they smell." I laughed as I pecked his cheek before walking into the bathroom.

"OI!" He roared as I shut the door.

After what seemed like half an hour, I walked out, dressed and ready. I saw Syaoran glaring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You took an hour and I'm hungry." He mumbled before getting up.

"Hey, breakfast doesn't start until 15 more minutes!"

"SO?" He roared.

I sighed as I walked over to him. "Just chill."

He frowned before walking past me and opening the door. "Ready?"

I shook my head; I looked around and found the perfect thing. On the dresser was a gold and diamond band. I slipped it onto my wedding finger and then turned around. "Yea." I said as I linked my arm with Syaoran and he escorted me to the dining hall.

We entered the grand hall to find it empty.

"See?" I gloated.

Syaoran shrugged as he led me to a seat, and sat me down. He sat beside me and turned to a servant.

"My wife has been getting hungry due to her expectancy. Please arrange some early breakfast preparations." He said.

The servant bowed, nodded and ran off to find the chef.

I raised a brow. "You're using your pregnant wife for your own pleasures?"

"You make it sound bad." Syaoran pouted.

I laughed. "That's because it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Lord, Lady, breakfast." Said the chef as he placed a few platters on the table.

I scowled at Syaoran before opening the dishes to find pancakes, muffins, STEAK? On the table.

"Steak?" I murmured as I got a pancake.

"We're carnivores. We eat meat for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Syaoran mumbled as he shoved steak into his mouth.

I winced seeing the juices flow down his mouth. "I can see." I said in utter disgust.

"What? You can only eat so messily when nobody is around."

I frowned at him before daintily eating my breakfast.

"Party pooper." Syaoran muttered before rubbing his mouth clean.

"Me? I do not eat like a slob Syao."

"Well, that's why me, your loyal husband is doing our share of eating slobbery."

I laughed. "When I wanna eat like a pig, I'll do so."

Syaoran chuckled before eating properly. After ten minutes, we finished and Xiao Lang and Ying Fa walked in.

"My, what's this?" Ying Fa asked.

"My wife needed food. Two moon cycles in her expectancy."

Xiao Lang and Ying Fa nodded before sitting down while Syaoran and I got up.

I linked arms with him before following him out to the courtyard.

"Have I ever said you're a good liar?" I said comically.

"Thanks, a guy can use a ego boost from his wife once in a while."

I laughed. "Ego boost? For you? Don't make me laugh."

"I think you already did."

I sweat dropped before slapping his arm playfully. "Don't act cute with me."

"Aww, how can I act cute? I already am."

"Dream on buddy." I snorted.

Syaoran pretended to cry. "Don't I get abused enough as it is?"

I started to back away. "Now you're starting to scare me."

Syaoran laughed before straightening up. "Sorry." He coughed before grabbing my arm and leading me to a rose patch.

"I planted this… well Xiao Lang did." He told me.

I gasped. "You ah… Him?" I stuttered.

Syaoran laughed. "Yea, when I was burning about Ying Fa or Mei Lin."

I giggled. "Looks like you made your decision ne?"

Syaoran grinned cockily. "Of course, it isn't Mei Lin, Ying Fa or you… it's…"

I pretended to look anticipated. "Who… Who?"

"Moyo."

I snorted. "I thought you were gonna say Kaho or Nakuru or one of them."

Syaoran laughed. "Your sister in law and cousin in law? Are you insane?"

I nodded seriously. "Oh yea, and there is no cure of insanity."

"Yea there is." Syaoran said slyly.

"And that might be?"

Syaoran grabbed me around the waist and planted his lips on me.

It came as a shock at first but then I melted into the kiss. My hands wrapped around his shoulders as my legs pressed against him.

Syaoran's right hand traveled over my dress and landed right under my breast. He gave me a quick squeeze before letting go.

Damn, did it feel good. I moaned as he intensified the kiss. My right leg wrapped around his left leg and he pressed me to him even tighter.

We pulled back for air but he trailed his tongue across my jaw.

"Syao-ran." I moaned as my nails dug into his back. He looked at my eyes, oh god those dreamy eyes… so intense, so mysterious…

And he kissed me again. We both had a fiery and heated kiss again as our tongues wrestled each other. Finally we pulled back to tamer kisses. He placed soft kisses on my nose, my eyes, my cheek, my jaw line as I fought to stay standing. Good thing he was holding on to me.

"Insanity cured." I murmured as I squeezed him towards me even tighter.

"That's good." He husked as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"And I think we should stop before anybody sees." I moaned, not wanting him to stop, but wanting him to stop so badly before I break into the want.

Syaoran sighed before pulling back. "I guess you're right."

I raised a brow before saying. "That's why we have a bedroom."

Syaoran laughed out loud. "Oh you foxy thing."

I giggled as I held his hand. "Foxy?"

"What? I saw that on T.V. once."

I shook my head before saying. "Let's go see if we got our ball clothing yet."

Syaoran nodded as we quietly and quickly walked to our bedroom.

We found a box outside our room. Syaoran kicked it in and we walked in, shutting the door behind us. Syaoran bent down and ripped open to box to find a silken green dress flowing out of the box and a thick leather prince outfit folded neatly underneath it.

I grinned. "Ohh! Gimme my dress."

Syaoran laughed as he picked up the dress and handed it to me. I unfolded it and whacked it a few times before admiring its beauty.

It had a corset with it but I rather not wear a corset, it's uncomfortable and plus a pregnant woman wearing a corset? Oh come on!

The dress was a plain colour except it had full puffy sleeves with ruffles at the fingertips. It was a low v-cut dress that landed just at my toes. There was a small gold chain that hung loosely around the waist.

I grinned. "It's plain, but pretty."

Syaoran got up, holding the folding clothing in his hands. "I'll change in the bathroom and you change here. Holler when you're done."

I nodded as he slipped into the bathroom. I quickly took off my dress and slipped on the silken green on. It fit snugly on my body, hugging every curve and contour of it.

I zipped up the back and put on black shoes. I put on a bracelet, earrings, a necklace and an anklet. I knocked on the bathroom door and Syaoran walked out, looking as handsome as ever.

He grinned as he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh my, you're looking…shall I say, extremely sexy?"

I laughed as I dug my face into his chest. "Shut up." I mumbled.

He stroked my hair before saying. "I mean that in a good way."

I nodded as my head say planted in his chest. "I know, you just… embarrassed me, yea that's it."

Syaoran chuckled. "Did my little cherry blossom get that embarrassed that she can't even face me."

I snorted as I pushed him back. "Yea right."

"Now that's the Sakura I know."

"You bet biyatch."

I saw Syaoran raise a brown and I giggled nervously. "What? Yukito and Touya say that a lot."

"I can… tell."

I frowned. "You're so mean!"

"I know, that's just me."

I smiled. "So what do we do now?"

"How about we start planning our plan?" Syaoran suggested.

I nodded as we both sat on the bed.

"Alright," Syaoran started. "We stay at the House of Blossoms and kill Rae Lao when he reaches there."

I glared at him. "If we kill Rae Lao, then there will be no Kinomoto generation."

"Oh yea… ok, we knock him unconscious and get Eriol to suck him into the Spirit Realm."

"You're an idiot! Eriol is the Spirit Warden, he won't let a fucker who hurt us all into the Spirit World."

"Then you plan something Sherlock."

"How about we pretend everything is normal, and when Rae Lao busts in we quickly leave and horse back ride our way to the House of Blossoms. I mean, after the attack, I presume there will be lots of scattered horses. So we go there and once he reaches there then… than we'll… fight him?" I ran out of ideas, but luckily, Syaoran followed through.

"No, that's a great beginning. I'll have my sword and if you can summon Eriol here by your Spirit Mirror's than he can help us tremendously. I'll battle Rae Lao and you can help Ying Fa escape. If I know me well, then I'll want to help me fight."

I frowned. "Say what?"

"I mean Xiao Lang will want to fight because Rae Lao kills Mei Lin and was about to kill Ying Fa."

I nodded. "So you and Eriol and Xiao Lang will keep Rae Lao preoccupied as I get Ying Fa out of there. Then when I'm sure she's safe I'll rush back…"

"No, you stay out of sight too Sakura. I don't want anything happening to you."

I glared at him. "Like hell. If you die, then we're back to square one, and hell, you can't even die! You are dead. Eriol can't die because he's in Spirit form and Xiao Lang dies, same deal, we're back at square one."

Syaoran sighed as he dug his head into his hands. "And if you die? What then? What'll happen to this time, to your time… to me?"

I touched his arm before saying. "Hey, trust me, nothing will end up happening to me. Hey, I have Eriol and you and… you protecting me!"

Syaoran looked up at me with weary eyes. "Alright so we got how we're going to get there but… what about Moyo?"

I thought for a moment before saying. "Tomorrow, we'll find out where Moyo lives. I'll drop Ying Fa off at Moyo's house and place a Median Charm on that house so nothing can attack or hurt the people in the house. They'll stay safe and I'll hurry back."

"Then why don't you just place a Median Charm on the wedding house? I mean that'd save us a lot of time."

I shook my head. "It's not that easy. There's the entire kingdom to cover. That's a lot of people and a lot of ground space. In Moyo's hut, I'd say her family and Ying Fa on a small piece of Land."

Syaoran acknowledged this information.

"Alright so that's done. What are we gonna do when you get back?"

"Hey, I'm a Median remember, I can do some magical tricks that might help us."

Syaoran nodded. "Ok, so let's say we do defeat Rae Lao, what then?"

"Hey, Rae Lao can't heal in forty minutes, so we'll rush all of us to Moyo's place, pick up Ying Fa and get to the nearest Church. Perform the ceremony and you two are married. And you know, the only way you guys can separate is if Ying Fa remains a virgin, which we know she isn't."

Syaoran glared at me. "Why are you saying we like it's me and Ying Fa. It's not literally me, more like my doppelganger."

I shrugged. "It seemed easier than saying Xiao Lang."

"Whatever. So what if we don't defeat Rae Lao?"

"Then we're fucked up pretty bad aren't we? Listen, There's the four of us against Rae Lao, I find the chances 99.9 to .1."

Syaoran laughed. "Alright, you're right there."

I smiled. "And we can't forget, if Xiao Lang dies, then Xiao Lang will be fatherless!"

Syaoran frowned. "What?"

"What, did you forget? Ying Fa names her son after the father…"

Syaoran scratched his head before it dawned to him. "Oh yea."

I giggled. "Slow poke."

"Then, we have a plan, we just need to follow up on that right?"

I nodded.

Right then Wei knocked on our door.

"Yes?"

"Lord, Lady, the Ball is to begin."

"Right." I said as Wei left and Syaoran and me stood.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." I winked at him before holding his arm and walking out.

He went to the grand hall to find it busy as hell.

"Whoa, guests sure fill in fast." I murmured to him.

Syaoran nodded as he gripped onto me tighter. "Stay close, I don't wanna lose you…" But he stopped instantly when we felt a Nova Blast fall onto us.

Everybody screamed as they ducked for cover. Syaoran and I remained standing as he hugged me tightly, holding my head into his chest.

"SAKURA!" He roared as my knees buckled and I was about to fall onto the floor. I clutched onto him as the Nova Blast finished.

Everybody shakily stood up and looked around. Yelan and Xi rushed towards us.

"Lord, Lady, are you alright? We noticed you two remained standing." Yelan said.

Syaoran bowed and nodded. "Yes your Ladyship. Akimi and I are fine."

Yelan and Xi nodded before leaving. I turned to Syaoran. "How did that happen?"

Syaoran looked worried. "That was stronger than our usual ones."

"Maybe the Hunter is here?"

Syaoran frowned. "But why…"

I hugged Syaoran, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm scared."

Syaoran hugged me back before whispering into my ear. "It'll be alright."

After ten minutes or so, everything went back to normal and the Ball and truly begun.

Syaoran and I danced a few dances on our own before it was Changing Partners dance.

Syaoran and I danced together before a man came and asked for a dance. Syaoran smiled, gave him to me and we danced for a little while, before a lady came, asked me to dance with the man, so I left.

I was walking around, looking for Syaoran when I noticed he was dancing with Ying Fa. I almost laughed out loud as I went to take a seat but somebody tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Xiao Lang standing there holding out his hand.

"May I?"

I smiled as I took his hand. "Alright." I said as I danced with him.

Another day has passed, which leaves the Hourglass of Reed, 3 turns left.

* * *

**Now wasn't that interesting? The story is rearing up! I'd say, 6 more chapters give or take!**

**Stay tuned,**

**Lub, Sakura**


	16. The Preparation

**THE PLAN IS GOING INTO EFFECT! WAI!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 16: **The Preparation

* * *

Another day has passed, which leaves the Hourglass of Reed, 3 turns left. 

**(- Syaoran POV -)**

Today is prep day. Sakura decided to take our horses (Majesty and Prince) to the village to check out where Moyo's hut is.

Yesterday at the ball, I danced with Ying Fa… and oh dear god my had had touched her stomach… my son.

Sakura danced with Xiao Lang and… did I ever look serious? Damn! Some one should have told me! Anyways, Ying Fa leaves for Tokyo today and Mei Lin comes back from Tokyo tonight.

The day after, on Ying Fa's wedding days she comes back. However, when I was alive, Ying Fa left a week before our wedding and came back a day before our wedding. I guess history changes every time you play it back.

Anyways, it's midday now and Sakura just changed into Ying Fa's riders' clothes.

She walked out and pecked my cheek. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist and brushed my lips against her.

'Fuck this! Day by day, resisting her gets harder!' I thought wildly to myself as we went to the stables to get Majesty and Prince.

"How do we find Moyo's hut?" I called toSakura as we both mounted our horses.

"Easy, just ask around." Sakura called back as we started at a slow trot.

"That might work, but why would, Taichii Li and Akimi Li, guests of Queen Yelan and King Xi go around asking for peasants about eh Sakura?" I asked her.

"Who cares? Let's just say that if they don't tell us, we'll behead them."

I raised a brow. "You're getting used to this ancient stuff."

Sakura giggled. "Oh yes I am. It's so easy to remember."

I laughed as we both went out the gates and into the open fields.

"Alright, let's split. You go left side I take right." Sakura said. I nodded as my horse, Prince, galloped towards the Left side of the village. I saw Sakura's back jumping further into the distance.

I finally slowed down to a trot as I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Dammit!" I cursed my self. "Should I tell her?"

'I love her so much…' I thought as the village came into view.

'If I don't tell her and history repeats it's self… I don't know… what if… I never see her again?'

My thoughts were cut off when I found an overturned horse and buggy in the middle of the village. Right there was Moyo, and the rest of the Left side of the village, examining this person.

"What happened?" I called out with my most lordly voice ever.

Moyo glanced at me and recognition flashed in her face. She stood up, bowed a little and then said. "My lord, a poor man has over turned his horse."

I frowned. "How is one man overturning a horse ever possible?"

"The shoe of the horse was loose and it tripped on a rock. It fell, pulling the buggy along with it." Moyo explained to me.

I nodded. "Take him to the nearest house." I said.

Moyo nodded. "That would be mine." She said.

I grinned inwardly. 'This is perfect.'

They mounted the man on a good horse and guided him to a small and quaint house.

'This… I hope Sakura can ride Ying Fa to this place and back to the House of Blossoms in time.'

Moyo walked inside of her hut, and two buff men carrying the small fragile looking male walked in behind her, followed by me.

I saw a horse galloping towards us. I knew instantly that that was Sakura and Majesty riding our way.

"Sire," Moyo said as i dismounted my horse. Sakura arrived shortly after, dismounted and followed me inside to Moyo's hut.

"So, what did you see?" Sakura asked me.

"A man and his horse and buggy were laying on the street." I replied as two big village men put him in the cot.

Sakura took one peep at his face and gasped. My brows furrowed as I too looked at the man... It was Rae Lao.

Sakura nodded to me, signaling to pretend that we don't know him. "So who is he?" I asked Moyo go had a bowl of cold water. She dipped a cloth into the water and pressed it against Rae Lao's face.

Moyo shrugged, but I could tell she was nervous. "I do not know sire, I had just arrived from picking the corn when I saw the village people gathered around an over turned buggy."

"But he looks like Royalty, Tai." Sakura said to me, using all the knowledge she had about Rae Lao.

I nodded, playing along with Sakura. "Yes. In fact he looks like Lord Rae Lao Kinomoto "

I heard Moyo gasp in the background. 'Aha,' I thought. 'Rae Lao does ring a bell.'

Moyo pretended she didn't know Rae Lao. "What would the eldest son of Kawta Kinomoto be doing here in the Li Lands?"

I touched my chin. "Excellent question. I'd say he's here to visit a lover perhaps? Or maybe to join the festivity that is Xiao Lang and Ying Fa's wedding."

Sakura poked my rib as Moyo gasped and turned around to change the ice cold cloth on Rae Lao's head.

"Stop messing with her." She hissed at me.

I grinned devilishly. "What? I hadn't had this much fun since I was eight."

Sakura snorted. "Just stop messing with her alright? This could very well be some vicious plan developed by none other than Rae Lao himself. So just cut it out ok?"

I nodded as Moyo turned around. "So how is he?" I asked in my most casual yet lordly voice yet.

Moyo sighed. "I'm afraid I do not know. The village medicine man has gone out to visit his sister in a neighboring land and he will be back the day of the wedding."

I nodded. "So, who is the next medicine expert, apart from the village doctor?"

"Myself." Moyo said softly.

I raised a brow. "You? Girl, all you should know is to pick corn, milk the cows and feed the chicken! How do you know a man's job?"

Sakura raised a brow at me. 'Man's job?' she mouthed. Moyo's head was facing downward and the two village men that carried Rae Lao in had gone out, leaving this hut alone with Rae Lao, Moyo, Sakura and myself.

"I... the village Medicine man is my father's brother and he... he has taught me since I was young My Lord. Please do not punish me." Moyo whimpered.

Sakura shot a glare at me and I sighed. 'Fun's over Syaoran.' I thought to my self asI straightened my jacket.

"I see. Then, you will be able to treat him am I correct?"

Moyo nodded vigorously. "Yes Sire, I can."

I nodded. "Then do so. And if you wish to speak to myself or the Lady, then just send forth a message."

Moyo curtseyed. "Yes my Lord."

I turned to Sakura, and held out my arm. "Come Akimi."

Sakura nodded and grabbed my arm. As we left, the entire village bowed. I grinned, 'Dude, I could get used to this again.' I thought as I mounted Prince and Sakura mounted Majesty.

As we were riding back to the castle, Sakura struck up a conversation.

"So, what was all that, 'I'm going to mess with Moyo's head' hmm?" She shot at me. I gulped.

"Uh... it was entertaining to see her stutter over her lover?" Damn! Now why did that have to sound like a stupid question?

Sakura screeched. "You stupid bastard! You totally could have given us away if I hadn't stopped you from being stupid!"

I shuddered. 'Dammit she has a temper.' "So what?" I said. "Nobody figured us out which is a good thing last I checked."

"Well they could have figured us out! At times I wish it was Xiao Lang instead of Syaoran."

"We're the same people!" I shot at her.

"Not really! Xiao Lang is oh so much more serious then Syaoran."

I groaned. "I guess you're right. But why the hell would Rae Lao do something stupid as to dunk his horse and buggy in the middle of the village and feign helplessness?"

Sakura thought for a moment before snapping her gaze at me. "Don't you get it?"

I frowned. "Get what?"

"Rae Lao needs someplace to be before he trashes the wedding. What better place then his second lover, Moyo? He stays there for the two days before your wedding. He talks around and gets info on where the wedding his held and bam! He's there."

I nodded, considering this an option before I spoke up. "But he's the Lord of his Lands, wouldn't people find it suspicous?"

"He has magic remember? He probably made people forget every thi-" But what ever Sakura was about to say was cut off when a Hunters Nova Blast hit us.

Sakura screamed as she stopped her horse and grabbed onto his neck, pressing her body against his neck. I stopped my horse and did what Sakura did. The horses neighed and jumped wildly, causing us to fall off our horses. Rocks, boulders started crashing about. Finally, it stopped.

Sakura got up painfully as she gingerly placed her body weight on her feet.

"What the hell? Rocks and boulders never fall when the other ones happend." She growled.

"FUCK THIS!" I roared. "Who the hell who keeps doing all this stupid Nova Blasts?"

Sakura scowled as our horses calmed down about a hundred feet ahead of us. "Stupid horses." She muttered as she latched hands with me.

I grabbed her around her waist as we both slowly walked back to our horses.

"You know," I said as we mounted our horses again. "We know where Moyo's house is, and the House of Blossoms, shouldn't be far..."

Sakura shrugged. "It's all set. I'll just get Ying Fa here, put the Median's bind on it and ta dum... all's set."

I frowned. "Yea, but I find this a bit to easy."

"You'll never know until we do it." Sakura whispered as we rode back home.

Finally with this day gone, the Hourglass of Reed has 2 turns left.

* * *

**The end of this chapter! Did you enjoy it? It was a bit of a doozy but oh well! The good stuff, (meaning the fights and what not) being next chapter!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	17. The Love

**Alright, so they know where Moyo's house is… all that leaves is the –gulps- initial plan! AIE! **

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 17: **The Love

* * *

Finally, with another turn of the Hourglass of Reed, 2 turns remain. 

**(- Sakura POV -)**

Today, is the day before the wedding… Syaoran and I are getting our clothes tailored for the wedding and luckily, we get front row seats, so when Rae Lao attacks, Syaoran and I are at the go.

Yea so it's pretty late now, like around 3pm. Syaoran finally managed to get a horse and buggy so we don't have to ride horses today. I got dressed in a very tight and revealing dress and left downstairs to meet Syaoran.

Xiao Lang and Ying Fa were sitting on couches talking to each other. I smiled before leaving. I knew fully well that these two were madly and truly in love with each other. Though, unfortunately, he didn't find out until AFTER he died… hehe. And now, what's this? I'm in love with him…

Anyways, I walked out, first bowing at the Prince and Princess. I saw Syaoran standing beside the carriage, his eyes dancing in the light as his arms were crossed across his chest. I smiled as I ran up to him and placed a soft kiss in his lips. He grabbed me around the waist in lightning speed and applied more force to the kiss. I melted, loving the feelings of his lips against mine.

"Ready?" He finally husked as we pulled back.

I nodded dumbly, not knowing if I was able to talk or not. Syaoran opened the carriage door for me as I stepped in. He shut it and walked to the other side. He got in, grabbed the reigns of the horses and pulled.

I laughed. "You're driving?" I called to him.

"What, don't you trust me?" He called back to me.

I shook my head. "Not even. You're the one who was stupid to not realize that you had a son."

"WHAT?" He called back in defense.

I giggled. "Sure, we'll stick with what I said. Now drive and don't you dare kill me."

"I'll do more then kill you," He muttered.

I laughed.

After a long drive we arrived at the market where our tailor was. Syaoran didn't want the tailor coming to the castle since well, he just didn't want to. Syaoran got off the front, came back and opened my door. I hopped out and latched arms with him.

Everybody noticed us and bowed. I smiled weakly before seriously turning to Syaoran.

"Hey, assuming Moyo is Tomoyo, then who is Rae Lao in our time?"

Syaoran frowned. "Yo, that's a good questions. Wouldn't Rae Lao be Eriol…"

I shook my head. "Not possible because Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the Warden of the Spirits. That's why Eriol is the warden."

"Then who's Rae Lao…?" Syaoran asked, now really into the question.

"Could he be some cousin or something of Eriol's?" I asked.

Syaoran shrugged. "I don't know. I still think Rae Lao is Eriol."

"How is that possible though? Eriol is a Hiiragizawa, Rae Lao is a Kinomoto."

"Oh shit you're right."

"And then Tomoyo is suddenly a… not wait, Tomoyo is a Kinomoto now," I whispered my eyes widened.

"How?" Syaoran frowned.

"Her mom married my dad, and they took our last name."

Syaoran stopped dead as he turned to me. "So, Moyo is Tomoyo… and Rae Lao?"

"Is gonna be dead. We'll figure it out. Maybe Rae Lao didn't reincarnate and Tomoyo falls in love with Eriol."

"Or Moyo and Clow Reed had a ravishing affair." Syaoran shrugged.

I shot a glare towards him. "Do you suddenly think everybody in your time is cheating everybody? Ying Fa, Xiao Lang and Rae Lao. Mei Lin, Xiao Lang and Ryu… and now you suddenly think Moyo, Rae Lao and Clow Reed?"

Syaoran held his hands up in defense. "It was just a theory."

"A stupid one." I snorted as we entered the Tailor's house.

"Lady Akimi, Lord Taichii." The tailor bowed at us as we entered his house.

"Quaint." I murmured as I grabbed Syaoran's arm.

"I have the clothing ready," He said as he brought out two packages.

He handed the first to me. I opened it and held the dress an arms length away. It was a light pink with lacing down the back. It was big around the bottom with a ruff around my neck. It was a low cut and came with a headset. It had gold lacings around the sleeves and around the edges and trimmings of the dress.

Syaoran had a cute getup. It was a pale green with zigzag patters on his chest. It was puffed out and it tightened around his legs. The sleeves were baggy white and silky and he had a golden cape to match. He had riders' boots to match his clothing.

I had high heels and big jewelry.

Syaoran took out a few pieces of gold, gave it to the man and took our clothing back to the carriages for us.

"I like yours," I commented laughing.

"Oh shut up. I hated wearing these things. They hurt your crotch."

"Really?" I raised a brow.

"You see how tight the friggin leather pants are?" He growled.

I backed away, "Alright, alright, I get it." I said.

I got into the carriage and Syaoran got up front again. I decided to sit in quiet this time since Syaoran was fuming over how much his crotch'll hurt after the wedding.

Syaoran was riding pretty fast and I stared at my nails, wondering how to prettify them up. I mean they didn't have Manicurist and Pedicurist's here.

I shrugged but then noticed that Syaoran wasn't headed towards the castle. I frowned but didn't want to say anything.

'What if he snaps at me again,' I thought as I shut my eyes, rubbing my temples. I was having enough of this time. The food, the hygiene control… gross!

I can't wait to go back to a time where they have bathtubs, bathing salt and moisturizers.

I heard crunching of leaves and I noticed that we entered a forest. We stopped a few feet into the forest. I was scared now. 'Why is he brining me here?' I thought as I clutched the packages close to my chest.

Syaoran came around the back and opened the door and held his hand out. I waited for a few minutes before taking his hand. He would never to anything to me… at least I hope not.

He didn't let go of my hand as we walked farther and farther into the forest.

Suddenly I heard water trickling and splashing. I felt mist against my face and the dead composted leaves turned damper and damper.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

Syaoran was quiet as we walked to some large boulders. Syaoran sat down, grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his lap. He dug his face into the crook of my neck and breathed.

"I come here when I want to calm down."

I nodded, afraid my voice will break the serenity here.

We stayed in that position for a long time before Syaoran took his face out of my neck. He had an evil smirk on his face.

My eyes widened, "No… don't you… Syao…RAN!" I yelled as he pushed me into the small river.

I fell into the water and remained under for a few seconds before resurfacing. My head bobbed up and down in the water as I glared at the now laughing Syaoran.

I glared at him harder. "Leave it to you to ruin a perfectly romantic situation." I grumbled as I started swimming to shore. But Syaoran then jumped into the water and swam faster towards me. His hand shot out and pulled me against his chest.

"Ruin a perfectly romantic situation? Darling, the romance has hardly began," He said as he nibbled my left earlobe.

"What do you mean?" I breathed.

"Sakura," He husked as his hands traveled up my back and rested just where the ropes were that tied my dress tight.

"Syaoran, what are you doing?" I squeaked.

"What am I doing?" He breathed into my neck as he trailed kisses along my jaw line, up my cheek to my temple.

"Yea, what are you doing?"

Syaoran suddenly pulled back and stared at me. "Don't… tell me, do you want this or not?"

I frowned. "Want what?"

His hands traveled up my stomach and cupped my breast. I squeaked loudly. "This," He murmured.

I felt the heat rush to my face as I was at loss of words.

"Do you," He whispered as he lightly started massaging my breast, "want or not?"

I gulped, as I heard the small waterfall splash. The steam was creating a very romantic atmosphere and the water was warm, not hot… not cold… perfect for relaxing in for the longest time.

I… I…

'I love him and this **is** what I want from him,' I thought as Syaoran resumed kissing my neck, his hand never leaving its position with my breast.

"Want, or no?" He murmured, his breath tickling my neck.

This was a life changing decision. 'Do I, or do I not? Wouldn't I much rather with the man… uh ghost I love instead of the man I don't?'

His left hand, the free hand traveled down my back and rested at the bottom of my spine. "Sakura," he murmured.

"Syaoran," I breathed as he started rubbing my back. My skin soaked in the water but I was hardly feeling cold.

"Do you, or no?" he repeated again.

"I… I…"

This is my last chance, do I want to turn back or not?

"I do." I murmured as Syaoran looked into my eyes, his eyes filled with something, an emotion I can't tell which.

"Then let's do it?"

I smiled as I nodded.

**Lemon (Readers POV)**

Sakura don't know what got into her. She wanted him, She **needed**, him. That's why she let him take her.

It was what you call very basic sex. It wasn't intense, not as much as Syaoran wanted it, but it wasn't to soft, just like how Sakura wanted it. It started off easy, very easy…

Syaoran kissed Sakura intensely on the lips as his hands worked on untying the dress from behind her. Sakura unclasped Syaoran's cape and let it float in the water. She kicked off her shoes and Syaoran did his riding boots as well. Sakura worked to unbuttoning his shirt while he managed to slip the top of her dress off.

Syaoran managed to get her dress off and reveal the kirtle underneath. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her breasts spilling out of the dress. Sakura managed to get his shirt off and his gloves.

Syaoran saw Sakura's figure underneath the white kirtle. The water made the kirtle see through and he saw everything. Her magnificent curves, her plump breasts, her skinny waist. She's everything and anything a guy could want.

Sakura squirmed underneath him and felt his arousal hit her hard on her thigh. She raised a brow as he went to ravish her throat.

Sakura let out a moan of delight as she felt his warm tongue work wonders on her neck.

'I'm gonna have a hickey in the morning,' she thought as she clasped her hands at the rim of Syaoran's pants.

Syaoran pulled back and placed his hands on either side of the dress. And then in one swift movement, he ripped it off, revealing a very naked Sakura under a semi naked Syaoran.

Sakura felt and saw his eyes move to see her body. His gaze rested at her breasts for a moment before his hands cupped either of her breasts. He lowered his mouth as he caught one between his teeth, sucking her nipple. He nibbled the soft skin around as his tongue lashed with her erect nipple, causing a tingling sensation to course throughout Sakura's entire being.

"Uhhh!" She moaned as Syaoran's leg crashed with her folds. She felt his hands move down from her stomach as it rested on either side of her thighs. He then pulled off the panty and gazed at her completely naked figure.

"Sakura," He husked out as he ran his fingers over her folds. He stopped over her clit and he rubbed, rubbed her insane.

"Sya-o-ran," Sakura said his name in broken intervals. It was amazing this feeling. Already at 22 years old and Sakura didn't even know the meaning of pleasure until this very moment.

Syaoran then, used his fingers to pry apart her legs and then plunged his fingers into her, giving her a tantalizing orgasm. Sakura screamed as she felt his fingers stretch her innards, probing sacred skin. He thing started pumping, as his fingers thrust in and out, giving Sakura pleasure beyond pleasure. Sakura moaned in utter delight as her body shattered, her being vulnerable to him and only him.

"Take me now," She ordered as he withdrew his fingers. Now why would Syaoran decline to the woman he loves? He nodded as he took off his pants. He grabbed Sakura around the waist and swam over to the boulders. Sakura saw their clothing floating in the middle of the spring. Syaoran then lifted Sakura up and placed her on the boulder, her ass touching the cold stone.

"Ready?" He said as he pushed Sakura to the laying down position.

Sakura nodded as Syaoran slowly entered her. She cringed as she felt him touch her maidenhead. Then with one final thrust, he shattered her virginity, making her his to take, his to feel, and his to love.

He pumped, thrust and collided with Sakura as they both rocked their hips. They vibrated against each other, both sweaty and slick from the extremity of the things. Sakura loved the feeling of him in her and Syaoran loved the feeling of being in her.

As they climaxed Sakura said something that might change everything. Her nails dug into his back as he thrust even harder.

"Syaoran," She breathed as she felt them both climax.

"Syaoran…" She moaned again.

His hands were under her breasts, caressing her as his thumb ran over her very erect nipple.

"SYAORAN I LOVE YOU!" She cried as they finally climaxed. Syaoran's eyes widened as he felt his seeds burst into her. Sakura fell limp as Syaoran slowly came out of her. He then lay down beside her, still shocked with the news.

**End Lemon (Sakura POV)**

I don't know what just happened. I mean, all was fine, and too pleasurable when I couldn't hold it in any longer. I needed to tell him how I felt about him. And when we climaxed, I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I told him I loved him.

Now what was he doing? He was lying beside me, playing with my locks. I was panting and grinning and also pretty pissed with my self at the moment.

Why you ask? Well, first I just told Syaoran how I felt and he didn't say anything to me and second, I had sex with a ghost…

Though the second reason was a pretty good reason.

Finally, Syaoran said. "You love me?"

I gulped as I nodded, not being able to look at his face. He sat up and straddled me. I felt him harden on my stomach as I finally looked at his face.

"Are you saying that for more extreme sex or do you mean it?" He said.

That totally killed. I shoved him off and dove into the water. I grabbed my floating dress, my heels which was upside down in the water and my ripped kirtle.

"Saying that for more… you idiotic bastard!" I shrieked.

"If you don't love me then just friggin' say it. After you come to life, I'll leave you the hell alone." I screamed as I ran behind some trees to dress back into my soaking dress. I came out a few minutes later to find him already dressed.

I glared at him as I started walking back towards the horse and buggy. Syaoran however ran in front of me and kissed me hard. I didn't respond and I went rigid.

"Hey, either way, I would love it." He murmured against my neck.

"Huh?" I coughed.

"If you said it to have more sex, I would have complied and if you said it and you really meant it then," he stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Then what?" I whispered.

"Then I'd say I love you too."

My eyes widened as I felt his grip on my waist tighten.

"You mean it, or are you saying that for more extreme sex?" I teased.

"Oh god!" He laughed as he picked me up and twirled me around in the air. I laughed, feeling the air hit my face and feeling his hands on my waist.

"I love you dammit! I love you!" He cried.

"I love you too." I smiled as he put me down. He then kissed me harder and faster.

"Never leave me right?" He whispered.

"Depends, Xiao Lang could be better." I teased.

"Right, and I'll go off with the dog." He coughed.

I hugged him. "Of course I'll never leave you."

He hugged me and stroked my hair. "My Sakura." He murmured.

After this passion filled day, we have only 1 turn left on the Hourglass of Reed.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? I thought it was high time for a lemon and found this the perfect atmosphere to do it in!**

**Stay tuned, because the wedding is next and then the true action!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	18. The Finale

**LAST DAY! Uh oh…**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27 – TO- Sakura 18, Syaoran 23

**Chapter 18: **The Finale

* * *

After this passion filled day, we have only 1 turn left on the Hourglass of Reed. 

**(-Syaoran POV-)**

Yesterday Sakura and me… we made love in my favourite place of all places. The secret stream. I was so lucky that my other counterpart didn't just walk right into us having sex. Anyways, today is the actual wedding date of Ying Fa and myself, I mean… Xiao Lang.

Anyways, it was around lunch time now and Sakura, Ying Fa and a bunch of other royalty girls (including Mei Lin) went to get makeup and what not done.

Dammit, even in this time girls were obsessive of their make up. Anyways, Xiao Lang, myself, (our) father and lots of other royalty men changed and started chatting about the wedding since we were escorting the ladies off to Wedding Church.

"Xiao Lang," Xi, my father, started.

My counterpart looked up at him.

"You have done a great job wedding Ying Fa instead of Mei Lin."

I saw Xiao Lang wince as the name Mei Lin was mentioned.

"I-I know father," he coughed out. I just had to smirk. I remember clearly when that was… uh well when it was me who was… him? What the hell! I ain't making to sense what so fucking ever!

Ok yea well, you get what I mean. So the ladies waltzed down the stairs and seeing Sakura standing beside Ying Fa, my breath got caught in my throat. (Though, nothing beats looking at your beloved naked!)

She smiled at me as I walked up the stairs, beating my father and Xiao Lang to their women.

"Akimi," I smiled using our fake names.

"Taichii." She giggled as she placed her hands in mine. I grabbed her arm and walked her down the stairs, greeting Xiao Lang behind me.

"Prince," I murmured.

"Lord." He coughed before reaching Ying Fa. I looked back in time to catch the blush that crept into her cheeks.

My mother Yelan and my father Xi walked together in front of the main door.

"Ying Fa, Xiao Lang, Akimi and Taichii are sharing the same carriage to the Church. Then we shall allow guests to arrive." Xi clapped and we hurried our way to our carriage.

I helped Sakura get into the carriage as Xiao Lang helped Ying Fa. I got in beside Sakura as the driver shut our door. Our formation in the Carriage was as thus:

Sakura and my self.

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang.

We were sitting parallel to each other.

Sakura pinched my arm as I gave her had a reassuring squeeze. She's utterly nervous about the entire finale happening today. Our plan was set. Sakura was taking Ying Fa to Moyo's hut and placing a Median's bind on it. While she's doing that, myself and Xiao Lang will hopefully be fighting Rae Lao.

If Sakura manages to do a Spirit Summon, she will summon Eriol to this time using the Warden's spell to help us eliminate Rae Lao.

But if any point the plan goes haywire, then things might as well change from previously. Maybe Sakura will end up dying which will alter the future as we know it. If Xiao Lang dies then it makes no difference since I died before.

Eriol can't necessarily die since he will be in his Spirit Warden form at that time.

Anyways, after a long journey we arrived at the Church. Sakura and myself got out first followed by Ying Fa and Xiao Lang. They then stepped in front of us and entered the Church, followed by us, and then the guests. Ying Fa went into the backroom as Sakura and I walked up to our seats. Xiao Lang took his position at the podium beside the priest.

Now this is when the true action begins…

Sakura was pressed against me as the bridal began playing.

"What if something goes wrong?" She whispered into my ear.

"It won't," I assured her.

"How do you know?"

"Gut feeling."

"You have guts?" She replied cheekily. I gave her an awkward glance as she giggled insanely in the seat.

Ying Fa reached the alter and waited with her hands in Xiao Lang's The Priest started his prayers and the ceremony began. Now all we have to do is wait.

The ceremony went on and on until the rings were presented.

Just as the priest was about to finish the ritual and the rings were about to be put in, Rae Lao (as expected) jumped into the Church.

"Give Ying Fa to me!" He roared as fire came out of his eyes. Just as that did, a Hunters Nova Blast Exploded.

Sakura grabbed onto me but I pushed her away. "GET YING FA OUT!" I roared as everybody started scattering around. Xiao Lang had Ying Fa to his chest but Sakura managed to grab her arm and pull her out the back entrance. I rushed up to Xiao Lang and stood in front of him.

"Where is my Ying Fa?" He roared.

"Obviously ain't here!" I roared back.

"GIVE HER TO ME!" He barked out.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Xiao Lang yelled. Mei Lin was just in arms length as she tried to pushed over some fallen cement. But Rae Lao caught her in his arms.

I winced as Rae Lao slit her throat. "That's for not giving Ying Fa to me. I expect you to be at the House of Blossoms tonight or else I will kill more of your loved ones." And he disappeared into thin air.

Xiao Lang then rushed to Mei Lin and held her in his arms. I heard her whisper before dieing. "Give me an afterlife kiss and I shall grant you one wish." Xiao Lang clutched Mei Lin for a long time before dropping her.

Xiao Lang turned to me. "Where did your wife take Ying Fa?"

"Some place safe. Now either we get to the House of damn Blossoms or else he'll kill both Ying fa and Sak- I mean Akimi."

I saw myself nod as we rushed out, grabbed some horses and started galloping towards the House of Blossoms.

In an hour we arrived at a beautiful white house. We dismounted and rushed in to find Rae Lao sitting on a sofa, blood dripped off of his body.

"So, you two have decided to come." He sneered.

"What of it bastard?" I roared at him.

"Fine with me, I have the pleasure of killing both the Xiao Lang's… oh but wait, the first one had already died thanks to me."

My eyes widened. "How on this bloody earth do you know?"

Xiao Lang faced me, face in awe. He was probably as surprised as I was, even more since he just figured out that him from the future has come to the past.

"I was the Hunter that sent all those Nova Blasts. And well, that little miss Sakura of yours isn't all the bad either."

I growled as I tried to lung at Rae Lao, however Xiao Lang kept me stable.

"Touch Sakura, I fucking swear on hell your bloody ass is mine."

"Tsk, tsk, such words from a Prince."

"I've been dead for a hundred years thanks to you!" I growled. Xiao Lang took a sharp intake of breath as he tightened his grip on my arm.

"Let me go!" I roared at him. He glared at me and shook his head. "First, explanations."

"Yes, do tell," Rae Lao smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Obviously I thought I loved Mei Lin." I murmured. "But then Sakura came along saying she was a Spirit Median. Uh, somebody who can talk to ghosts. I told her about me getting married to Ying Fa but Rae Lao ended up killing Mei Lin and at the end me too. Then I of course figured out that he married Ying Fa. Later on while Sakura and I were doing more research, we found out Ying Fa was pregnant with, um, my son. That's why Rae Lao neutralized her genetics so her other three children born were of his genes only. Erm, Sakura and I found out where Mei Lin's grave was, and I gave her the afterlife kiss and my wish was to come to life again. She said the only way to do that is to save me from my original death. That's why I'm here…"

Rae Lao nodded. "Yes well, that is quit a dilemma. Ying Fa is pregnant with your son. But well, that's not my problem is it? It will be my son who takes over the Li Lands and Xiao Lang will be head again, and I might as well kill Sakura. She is the reincarnation of my beloved Ying Fa."

That caused Xiao Lang to be confused even more.

But before anybody can do anything, Sakura ran into the House of Blossoms with Eriol, the Spirit Warden behind her.

"SYAORAN, LOOK OUT!" She screamed as she shoved me to the ground, and there, just where I was standing was a huge boulder.

"Dammit! Stupid wench!" He roared as he charged for Sakura. Eriol stepped in front of him and held his hands out, mumbling an incantation. A blast of blue energy came out of his hands as Rae Lao summoned another Nova Blast.

"Where's Eriol come from?" I asked Sakura as I helped her up.

"Well, uh I kind of summoned him before coming."

"Smart." I whispered as I quickly brushed my lips over hers. We then all turned to Rae Lao.

"My, what's this? Eriol Hiiragizawa, reincarnation of Clow Reed here? The Spirit Warden, how petty. Then we have Syaoran and Xiao Lang, exactly he same people however one is dead and one isn't. And finally, the lovely Kinomoto Sakura… reincarnation of my beloved Ying fa. To bad history repeats and Xiao Land dies,"

"How the hell do you know all this crap?" Sakura screamed at him.

"My dear, I am a hunter. I can use time travel any time I want. I was in the future while you and Syaoran were searching for Mei Lin's grave and it was I who sent all those Nova Blasts."

Sakura gasped as she clung into my arm.

"And you still want to kill us all?" Eriol asked.

"Of course, history isn't complete without Xiao Lang dead."

"Doofus, I am dead." I snarled at him.

"Not you dead boy, the living one." Rae Lao scoffed.

"I'm still trying to get all this info to sink in." Xiao Lang stated.

"Yea well, you never really were that bright." Sakura teased.

"OI!" I called at her.

"Enough of this, die!" Rae Lao roared as he flew through Eriol and grabbed Sakura around the neck.

"Ack!" Sakura chocked as she started kicking wildly. Eriol flew towards Rae Lao as I did a wall jump and lunged at him. I caught Sakura as Eriol tackled Rae Lao.

"Sakura dammit! I told you to stay with Ying Fa." I screamed at her.

"Yea well, remind me next time not to save you when a boulder is going to squish you."

"What's there to save? I'M DEAD!"

"LOOK OUT!" Xiao Lang roared as Rae Lao created another Nova Blast. However, Sakura and Eriol chanted an incantation and we were all shielded from his attack.

"That helps." I murmured as I stood up with Sakura behind me.

"How do we do this?" I whispered to her.

"He's a hunter… and the only thing that can beat one is a ghost…"

I nodded. "Got it. Oi, Hiiragizawa!"

"What?" Eriol said from his position beside Xiao Lang.

"Can I go ghost mode?"

Eriol took out a sutra and mumbled an incantation. "HERE!" He threw it at me. I caught it and just as I did, my body dissolved into my ghost form.

"Time to kick bloody butt!" I roared as I charged at the levitated Rae Lao.

I kicked him in the face and he was about to punch me but I dodged it.

"You stupid ghost!" He roared.

"SYAORAN! YOU CAN'T KILL HIM!" Sakura shrieked at me.

"I KNOW THAT DAMMIT!" I roared back as I dodged his attack.

'Then how do I kill him?' I thought as the battle raged on.

He threw a nova blast at me but the Median/Warden shield still protected me.

"ERIOL! HOW DO I DESTROY HIM?"

"HIS STRENGTH IS HIS WEAKNESS," He answered me.

'Strength his is… I got it!' it blasted in my brain.

"Sakura, GO-GET-HER!"

"Her who?" Sakura called back.

"MOYO!"

That caught Rae Lao's attention.

"DIE BITCH!" He screamed as he charged for the running Sakura. However, Xiao Lang jumped kicked him in the face before slamming his head into the ground.

"Touch her and die." He hissed dangerously.

Now that's me!

Sakura left the House of Blossoms and I heard her gallop in the distance.

"Now, you tried to hurt Sakura did you?" I sneered at the dizzy Rae Lao.

"What the hell are you going to do to Moyo?" Rae Lao asked.

"Exactly what you would do to Ying Fa and Sakura," Eriol laughed out.

"No…" Rae Lao paled.

"Oh yes. Moyo is ours," Xiao Lang cracked his knuckles.

"BLOODY BASTARDS!" He screamed as he charged at Xiao Lang. He did a back flip and landed on his back.

Eriol flew down and pulled his hair and smacked his face. I went to human more for a second before kneeing him in the crotch.

"We make a good team." I gave Eriol a high five.

"Now what else to do with the big bad hunter."

However Rae Lao disappeared and reappeared behind Eriol. He caught Eriol's head in a ring of fire attack and it started flaming Eriol's head. His neck became red as his hair turned to fire. I flew towards Eriol and snapped my fingers. The fire instantly disappeared.

Rae Lao glared at me. "How the hell did you do that?"

I shrugged. "Ghostly abilities I suppose."

"Die!"

"I already am!"

"Not you!" And Rae Lao threw lightning bolts at Xiao Lang. He managed to dodge the first two but the third one electrocuted him. His hair buzzed up as he fell limp. Twenty seconds later he regained consciousness.

"I'm a Li." He snarled before elbowing Rae Lao in the face.

Just then Sakura ran in with Moyo.

"Syaoran! Eriol! Xiao Lang!" She shrieked.

Us three turned around to find her standing there with Moyo.

I quickly swooped down and picked Sakura up bridal style. I flew in the air while I was still in human mode as Xiao Lang rushed to Moyo and took her to the far corner of the room.

"What are you going to do with her?" Rae Lao asked terrified.

"Before we get to that," Eriol said as I flew with Sakura towards the ceiling, "tell us why you marry Ying Fa and then still love Moyo?"

"I marry Ying Fa but I still have an affair with Moyo." He strained out.

"I see, and does she know?" Xiao Lang taunted.

Rae Lao shook his head.

Xiao Lang twisted Moyo's arm back behind her and she let out a shrill of despair.

"Tell us you'll cooperate now." I snarled at him as Sakura clutched onto my neck.

Rae Lao frowned. "Never!" And he flew down towards Moyo. However, Xiao Lang (myself) has very killer reflexes and he kissed Moyo fully hard on the lips.

She went ridged as she tried not to reply back, however she was in vain since he was the Prince after all.

"GET YOUR FILTHY LIPS OFF OF HER!"

Xiao Lang pulled back and glared at Rae Lao.

"According to them all, you marry of Ying Fa and you're telling ME to keep MY lips off of HER?"

Rae Lao stopped dead in his tracks. "That got him," Sakura whispered to me. I hovered dangerously close to Rae Lao as he took in deep breaths.

"Now, cooperate with us?" Eriol asked one more time.

Rae Lao forcefully nodded.

Eriol flew over to Rae Lao and caught his arm in a Warden spell.

"You will NOT bother Xiao Lang and Ying Fa. You WILL marry Moyo and you WILL NOT try and get Ying Fa to be yours, because if you do, we will do more then just torture Moyo,"

That was a false threat, anybody could tell. But he was desperate, the woman he loved was just tortured and kissed by his worse enemy. That type of threat can do it to you.

"And if, me being the Spirit Warden get any sightings and news of you torturing Ying Fa and Xiao Lang then I will bring Syaoran and Sakura back here."

Now we all know that can't happen. The Hourglass of Reed will not bring us back to this same time. It's against all magic laws. But Rae Lao didn't know that.

Rae Lao nodded as Eriol released the Warden magic off of him.

"Then leave us the hell alone. You're lucky we didn't kill you."

It was the beginning of sundown as Rae Lao took Moyo away from the lands. I touched land with Sakura in my arms. She hopped off and turned to Eriol.

"We have to get him and Ying Fa married before the Hourglass of Reed finishes it's final turn Eriol."

Eriol nodded. "Get on my back Xiao Lang. Syaoran, fly Sakura to Moyo's hut. Get Ying Fa here as fast as possible."

I nodded as we all went our directions. Sakura and I flew to Moyo's hut. Moyo obviously wasn't there and I swear Rae Lao took our bluffs seriously and won't bother my counterpart ever again.

Ying Fa was sitting there, rocking.

"Get on." I growled as Sakura mounted a horse. We both thought it would be faster if she rode her way there and I flew Ying Fa there.

She jumped and go onto my back. "Explanations later." I murmured as I jumped into the air and started flying to the church, Sakura galloping behind me.

In thirty minutes we arrived at the Church. We got some local priest who didn't flee to perform the ceremony. With the boring stuff out, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were officially married.

Sakura hugged me as twinkles started appearing around us. The sun was almost down and our time was almost up.

"To make a long story short. I'm him, Sakura's you and we're from the future. I'm dead, and got a single wish. I wished to live so I had to save him from dying. Rae Lao marries Moyo and you marry Xiao Lang and the end." I said in twenty seconds flat.

Ying Fa frowned but Xiao Lang waved it off. "I'll explain later. However, my Mei Lin is dead."

I frowned seriously. "Your Mei Lin? Dude she's your wife."

Xiao Lang glared at me. "What would you know?"

"I'm you smart ass. I thought I loved Mei Lin but then I figured out it was Ying Fa. Since she's dead and all from where I'm from, I fell in love with Sakura. Mei Lin loved somebody else completely, his name being Ryu."

Eriol snorted. "So many cheaters in this time."

"You bet." Sakura coughed.

The sun set completely and light surrounded me and Sakura. Ying Fa smiled. "At least I know my generation turns out good."

Sakura smiled. "Bye, I'll see you two around in ghost form?"

"You bet." Ying Fa said exactly like Sakura as Eriol, Sakura and myself disappeared.

Eriol went back to the Spirit World where he needs to exit through the mirror he came from. Sakura and I were back at the Sea Port where Mei Lin was sitting on her stone.

"So?" She said finally as we arrived back at the 21st century.

"We did it. They're all alive." Sakura smiled.

Mei Lin nodded. "Alright. But in order for all this to work completely, I have to rewind time to before Syaoran would be born in this time. Then everything would go normally as if he was alive and you two would meet."

"What about… we…" Sakura blushed deep.

"You two have married under natural law am I correct?" Mei Lin asked.

I nodded.

"If you two have loved each other now, then when you meet again in the next chance I give you, you will fall in love again. However, none of you shall remember anything that has happened in this round of life."

Sakura had tears streaming down her face. "You sure?"

Mei Lin nodded. "Positive." Then she snapped her fingers and everything started to dissolve. Sakura held onto me tight before whispering.

"I love you."

I kissed her as I felt my self being torn away from her. "I love you too…" And time as gone back…

* * *

Myself? Syaoran Li, 23 years old. Heir of the Li Clan and boss of the Li Corp. Currently, secretaryless… 

I coughed as I sat on my desk at Li Corporation. My cousin Eriol and his girlfriend Tomoyo have hand picked some secretaries. One being Tomoyo's step sister Sakura.

Sakura, as her written profile says is 18 years old and is looking for a job. She goes to college and wants to get a career. Tomoyo suggested my Li Corp.

He's average height, 5"6 and has emerald eyes as I'm told. She has waist length auburn hair and she's feisty. La di da I can't wait to meet her.

Her interview is exactly at 2:25 and I do not like slackers. My sisters, Fanran Fuutie, Feimiel and Sheifa are exceptions. They're always late.

Anyways it's 2:20 now and Sakura is expected in five minutes…

10 minutes passed before Eriol buzzed me. "Sakura's here."

I growled. "Late? Send her in…"

As soon as she walked in, my breath caught in my throat.

'She's gorgeous…'

* * *

**Alright, so everything is fine and now they went back through time. Syaoran is now 23 and Sakura is 18. Before she was 22 and he was 27 but you know, they went back in time!**

**So this story is rearing up and finishing soon!And remember, this time when they fall in love it will be quick because they were in love when Mei Lin pulled back time.**

**Oh yea, and this round in life, Sakura is a virgin… hahah!**

**Anyways stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	19. The Summon

**Alright so they have to relive life again but this time Syaoran's alive right? So how will Sakura and Syaoran do this? Muwahaha by the power of Sakura's Median abilities of course… oh what do I have up my sleeve?**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27 – TO- Sakura 18, Syaoran 23

**Chapter 19: **The Summon

* * *

'She's gorgeous…' 

**(- Sakura POV -)**

Tomoyo and her boyfriend Eriol have suggested that I, Kinomoto Sakura, 18-years old and fresh out of high school go to apply for a position of Head secretary for the Li Xiao Lang, heir to the Li Clan and owner of the Li Corp.

Leave it to my stepsister… humph.

Anyways here I am standing in front of Mr. Li Xiao Lang and the guy's like gawking at me like I'm some prized possession that he's found after like what, a hundred years or something? **(Now isn't that ironic)**

He finally shook his head and gestured me to sit down on the chair. I nodded, running my hands smoothly over the back of my skirt before I sat down.

"Kinomoto Sakura was it," He started. I nodded and our interview had begun.

.- 26 minutes later -.

"Congrats Ms. Kinomoto, you've gotten the job."

I smiled I shook his hands. "Thanks Mr. Li."

He ushered me to the desk in front of his office. "This is your work satiation, I'm on buzzer 1, Eriol is on buzzer 2 if you need him and if you need to hook me up with a phone call, it's buzzer 3. If I need a three-way or more, your password is 39."

"39 got it." I whispered.

"Great. You start work tomorrow." And Syaoran walked back into the office.

I knew Li wasn't in his office but Eriol came rushing up to me. "Summon Ying Fa and Xiao Lang today."

I frowned. "Why? My ancestors?"

Eriol nodded before lowering his voice. "They talked to me today and said they needed to talk to you."

"Mr. Warden, couldn't you just get their message for me?" I frowned.

"Hello, you know your great great… however great grandmother's friend?"

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang Li were friends to my ancient grandparents, Moyo and Rae Lao Kinomoto.

I laughed. "Alright, today at 6."

Eriol hugged me before returning to his post. I walked away, finally hearing the office door shut of Li's.

'Why does Ying Fa and Xiao Lang want me to summon them today?' I thought as Eriol promised me he'd drive me home at 5 today.

.- Home -.

I walked in to find Kaho and Touya and my KAWAII nephew Koto.

"KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAII DESU!" I squeal as Koto (finally) said 'Auntie Sakura' but it sounded more like 'Wanny Sakuka' but hey it's close!

"You're my kawaii Koto!" I squeal again as I twirled him in the air.

"Sakura, share!" Tomoyo whined.

"Geez, get your own. You're already with Eriol, just let him shove himself in you." I teased. Tomoyo blushed deeply as daddy, Touya, Kaho and Sonomi laughed. Eriol too blushed (a little).

"ANYWAYS!" I hollered as I rested Koto on my hip. "I'm doing a summon in 5 minutes, nobody bug me!" Everybody in my family knew about me being a Spirit Median, even my cousin Yukito and his wife Nakuru.

"Who is it this time Imoto?" Onii-chan asked me.

"Eriol said that Ying Fa and Xiao Lang wanted to talk to me. God knows why." I murmured as I passed Koto to my brother. "Alright, the next half and hour, NOBODY BUG ME!" And I ran upstairs.

I heard my family tsk tsking me but who gives a damn! My doggy, Kero, and my OTHER doggie (More like Tomoyo's doggie) Spinal were both sleeping my room. They both lazily opened an eye and then shut it again, falling back into deep snooze.

Our dogs were used to spirits and ghosts around the house, a) me being a median and b) Touya being a speaker to ghosts. It's usually the bad spirits that irks them, and so far, we've only had 2 callings on bad ghosts.

Anyways, I get out a piece of lace handed down generation to generation. It belonged to Xiao Lang. (Don't ask, yes Moyo and Rae Lao are my grandparents but why we have a lace clothing piece from Xiao Lang beats the crap outta me.)

I perform the summon and my Spirit mirror opens. Spirit mirrors, bluey purpley screens that open the gateway to the spirit world.

"I summon, Li Ying Fa and Li Xiao Lang."

That's another thing about summons, if there are two people (mostly male and female) that are joined (like marriage) they can be summoned at the same time.

Within two seconds flat, they flew out. Kero's ears perked up but the continued to snooze.

"Sakura!" Ying Fa squealed as she hugged my head. Darnit, can't move…

"HI, how's mom?" I asked. I summoned my mother a few days ago because I was told by Eriol that she was feeling unwell (ghost's get unwell? Beats me…) so I summoned her.

"Xiao Lang," Ying Fa turned to her husband.

He laughed. "Hi Sakura."

"It seems to me he only smiles around you and me." Ying Fa pouted.

"I am your reincarnation." I pointed out. Yea, I may be the granddaughter of Moyo and Rae Lao but I am the reincarnation of their friend… wow my life is totally weird (minus the median thingie).

"Anyways, get on with what we came here for Ying Fa, I'm HUNGRY!" Xiao Lang roared. Both Ying Fa and I sweat dropped.

"He's changed since a hundred years ago." Ying Fa whispered. I giggled while Xiao Lang glared at us. "What? Being married to YOU Ying Fa can change Satan."

Ying Fa glared at him. "Gee thanks."

I snorted.

"Anyways," Ying Fa said facing me, "I was meaning to tell you this for a long time but I had to hold it off until you met him."

I frowned. "Met who?"

"MY reincarnation! Hah! The entire time it was Ying Fa's reincarnation but finally, I have entered the picture!" Xiao Lang laughed manically.

"Oh god, I seriously have to cut back on giving him wine." Ying Fa shook her head. Xiao Lang cleared his throat and regained his posture. "Sorry, bad case of jitters."

Ying Fa and I stared at him awkwardly before she faced me.

"You… you really… oh god this is hard to say."

Xiao Lang, being the 'comforting' husband hugged her. "There, there Ying Fa. You want me to tell her? I'd do anything for your love."

Ying Fa snorted. "Yea and a hundred years ago it was Mei Lin."

"What? I love you now."

"Thank god, thanks to Sakura and Syaoran," Ying Fa shot.

Ok, now I'm totally confused.

"What was I supposed to do? Syaoran wanted to live and thanks to him and Sakura we're together!"

"Syaoran is you idiot! He fell in love with Sakura. Heck, he even had sex with her!"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Xiao Lang roared.

Now I was even more then confused.

"I know these things. Body language man, I had sex with you too!"

"Uh, is mama modernizing you two? I for a fact know that princes and princesses do not talk like that."

Ying Fa laughed. "Yea it's your mother."

I giggled.

"Anyways, that's besides the point, to give it to ya blunt Sakura,"

I snorted at Xiao Lang's phrase. "Blunt? Did mama do that to you as well?"

Xiao Lang chuckled. "Yes, anyways you're not living in your real life. You were… uh what was it 22 the last time I saw you? You were madly in love with… me but not me and you even… according to Ying Fa, gave your innocence away. I'm pretty sure Mei Lin made you forget everything when she altered time to fit Syaoran's wish."

I let it all sink in before looked confused. Ying Fa sat down beside me and started talking.

"Ok, this isn't your real life sweetie, and it's about time I told you. Xiao Lang and I remember everything and we'll tell you. You were twenty two and of course, you being a median, found a spirit with need. He wanted to find his lover so he could give her a kiss. You helped him search for her and slowly you fell in love. You two eventually found her and then she said he can have one wish,

"That's when he wished to become a live again because he was probably in love with you."

"Of course," Xiao Lang snorted.

I blushed.

"So you two traveled 100 years back into the past to when Xiao Lang and I lived."

"And that's when you two said you loved each other." Xiao Lang butted in.

"You defeated Rae Lao, yes he was the enemy, and you wanted to live happily ever after but it wasn't possible because you had to travel to when Syaoran would have been born since he wanted to live."

I gulped. "Is this Syaoran who I think he is?"

Ying Fa nodded. "Yes, Li Syaoran, your boss… and I need you to do me a favour."

I shivered, but tired to minimize my movements. "What is that?"

"I have the power of memory restoration." Xiao Lang said proudly.

Ying Fa snorted. "Yea, only because Sakura is a median you're happy you have magic. Anyways, you and Syaoran need to be alone and you MUST summon us again. We'll restore your memory alright?"

"Do I seriously want this?" I asked, my voice quivering.

"That's up to you to decide. Do you want to live your life knowing something is missing?" Xiao Lang asked, getting serious now.

"Or do you want to know what there was? Even if you hate it, you can always turn your back to it."

I sighed. "I'll think about it."

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang nodded as they flew through back into the mirror.

'Do I?' I thought as I got up and shoved my dogs over, plopping onto my bed.

.- Morning -.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M LATE! OTOU-SAN! TOMOYO! SONOMI-CHAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!"

Dammit! Late on the first day of work! I quickly got up rushed into the bathroom and took a 20 second shower. Within 10 minutes I put on eye liner, and a bit of lip gloss. I put on a mini jeans skirt and a full sleeved pink shirt. My hair was put down as I blow dried it.

I ran down the stairs to see Tomoyo quickly eating breakfast. "Damn Sakura, we all woke up late!" Tomoyo cried to me.

"DAD DROP US!" I roared. My father rushed down the steps in his work pants. "Sakura, you're giving us the lateness bug." Sonomi laughed as she passed me my toast.

"Thanks." I giggled as me and Tomoyo rushed to the car. Dad followed us. Tomoyo jumped front seat as I grabbed dad's lunch bag from Sonomi. I gave her a kiss good bye. "Later Sonomi-chan!"

"Bye sweetie Sakura, darling Tomoyo, and of course," she winked at dad.

"AW GROSS!" Me and Tomoyo said simultaneously as we pretend to gag.

"Oh shut up." Dad laughed as we took off.

.- Work -.

I ran and sat at my desk at exactly 8:59:59"… a second early for work. I sighed as I rested my head against the desk.

'Not late…'

But what Xiao Lang said yesterday kept ringing in my head,

"_That's up to you to decide. Do you want to live your life knowing something is missing?" _

"_Or do you want to know what there was? Even if you hate it, you can always turn your back to it."_

I shook my head. 'I've made up my mind.' I thought. I sat up straight and turned on my computer before pumping my fist in the air.

"I will know my previous life!"

"And good morning to you too Ms. Kinomoto." Came my bosses voice. I blushed (out of embarrassment or something else?) before turning to him.

"Uh… sir!" I said standing. He chuckled before opening his door. "Come in."

I nodded as I followed him in to his office. I shut the door before facing him.

"So, any questions before you get started?" He asked me.

I gulped. 'This will be the first time I ask a guy out!'

"A few, so I thought we might discuss them over… dinner tonight maybe?" I asked, feeling nervous.

He raised a brow. "Din-ner?"

I shook my head. "Nevermind, I'm being stupid." I turned to leave before he grabbed my arm.

"No, not stupid. I'll pick you up at 7, just give me your address."

I nodded as he gave me a pen and a little notepad. I jotted down my cell number and my home address.

"Dress fancy," He winked.

'Ugh, my boss is a flirt,' but I couldn't help stop the blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Alright sir." I stuttered before going to my desk.

'That was awkward.' I thought before doing some computer work which… Eriol was helping me with… (he's right beside me).

* * *

**This may be short but they will probably remember everything soon… and since Sakura (and Syaoran…) are virgins… oh no… do I hear lemon calling my name? Haha!**

**Stay tuned!  
**

**Lub, Sakura**


	20. The Date

**A date with the boss eh? Things are certainly tense here…**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 18, Syaoran 23

**Chapter 20: **The Date

* * *

'That was awkward.' I thought before doing some computer work which… Eriol was helping me with… (He's right beside me). 

**(- Syaoran POV -)**

That was weird. It was Kinomoto's first day at work and she… if I'm correct, just asked me out on a date. I wouldn't have accepted but what Eriol said yesterday is bugging me… Kinomoto's ancient grandparents friends want her to summon them?

I've been told only Median's can summon so if I do piece two and two together, Kinomoto could have a possibility of being a Median? Why do I have this feeling life is only getting even more confusing?

'That's because it is?' I thought.

Stupid brain. Why does it have to think? Anyways, here I am sitting at my lonely desk, thinking of where to take Kinomoto. It's not like I want to go any where with her… It's more of what Eriol said yesterday that's totally whacking me off. And plus, I feel like I know Kinomoto… but from where.

Anyway, I pick up the phone and call in to Royal Dynasty, an ok restaurant. It wasn't that fancy or anything but it wasn't your local McDonalds either. I put in reservations for Li at 7. Having Li has your last name has also it's good points since my sister Fanran owns the entire Royal Dynasty chain.

I had a table for two in a special quiet area at exactly 7:10. I pick Kinomoto up around 6:55ish and arrive at Royal Dynasty just in time. Perfect… one downside however…

A tuxedo…

I hate asking Eriol for help. He does tuxes better…

Anyways, I have some paper signing to do. I frowned at the amount of work mother has left me. I grab half of the papers and walk to Kinomoto's desk. I would have called her in but my buzzer is busted… stupid Eriol and his caffeine intakes. I had to buzz in Eriol every time his coffee arrived at MY office… Eriol thought that if he gave my name, coffee would come faster from some coffee shop down the block.

Ok, enough about Eriol, this is about my life, not this… I kicked the door open and saw Sakura type up a document I gave her when she came a few hours ago. She finished typing it up and was just revising it.

She hit print and the printer in my room started buzzing up. There was one printer in my room and one by Kinomoto's computer. Our printers were hooked so what ever I print, also goes to Kinomoto's computer. Our computers are the only ones that are hooked in the entire office.

"Done?" I asked.

She looked up and nodded. I put all the papers on her desk.

"Sign and return by your end shift."

She groaned as she took a pen from her penholder and started to sign the papers. Before I entered my office again I turned back to Kinomoto.

"We have reservations to Royal Dynasty. Dress fancy, I'll pick you at 7." I repeated.

She nodded as I noticed a slow blush creep to her cheeks. I smirked as I patted her hand and walked back into my office. I heard her mutter 'flirt' before I shut my office door.

"Flirt? Hardly," I laughed as I walked back to my printer and took the document Kinomoto printed. I read it over, signed it and picked up my cell phone. I told Eriol, since I called him, to come into my office and just before he does, order a new BUZZER!

Eriol walked in a few minutes later with his cell phone at hand.

"Ordered your new buzzer Syaoran," He said.

Eriol is my second cousin; he's like my mom's cousins son.

Anyways, enough about my stupid family. Eriol walked in and told me about my new buzzer. I nodded and then handed him the document.

"Mail this to Tsukishiro Empire." I said. Just as I said that, Kinomoto walked in with a few papers in her hands.

"Tsukishiro?" She raised a brow.

I nodded. "Yes why?"

"Yukito Tsukishiro am I correct?" She asked again.

"Yes,"

"Syaoran man, Yukito is Sakura's cousin." Eriol told me.

I looked at her. "Seriously?"

Sakura shrugged. "Well yea, but we prefer to keep family business strictly family. Yuki wouldn't let me work as his secretary because he considered me a boss of his Empire."

I nodded, understanding family issues. So I turned to Eriol and said. "Should we mail or get Kinomoto to give this to Tsukishiro personally?"

"Might as well give it to Sakura. Oh hey Sakura, Tomoyo said something about slot 66 or something."

Kinomoto groaned and smacked her head. "Tell Tomoyo sure… I'll meet her at 5 there… and she has to drop me off home at 6:30."

Eriol nodded before leaving. Kinomoto turned to me, put the papers on my desk and started to leave but I stopped her… more like the auto lock under my desk. It auto locks the door so nobody can get in, and nobody and get out.

Kinomoto tried to open the door but couldn't. She turned to me and raised a brow. I got this sudden urge… to ignite a passion in Kino… to hell with the Kinomoto crap, to ignite a passion in Sakura… a very strong passion.

I walked up to her and slammed her against the door. She squeaked as she looked up at me with those big, beautiful emerald eyes. I couldn't help my self… I needed to fucking kiss her!

I crashed my lips down onto hers and ferociously started kissing her. Her lips tasted like distinct strawberries. I've felt these soft caresses somewhere before. Her lips were familiar… but from where?

I felt Sakura stand rigid… she wasn't responding. I pulled back and looked into her terrified eyes. My eyes grew wide too as I walked back to my desk and hit the unlock button. She quickly left the room as I smacked my head.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid…'

My date today was gonna be… hell… I can't believe I just kissed my secretary on the first day of work!

.- Time of date -.

I was wearing a tuxedo all right. It was so freaky… I never really wear tuxedo's. Either my Li Clan robe or my jeans and t-shirt that I wear to work but not really a tuxedo. I drove up to Sakura's house and walked to the door. A tall man with a very scary look in his eyes opened the door.

"So you're the Li brat that my sister's going out with." He growled as he let me in.

'Note to self, first and last date with Kinomoto… Sakura…'

I sat on the sofa and I saw Tomoyo, Eriol's girlfriend rush down. She examined me and nodded.

"Perfect! Eriol dressed you right. Sakura will match you perfectly."

The brother glared at me as Tomoyo glared at him.

"Onii-chan," she said in a very frightening voice.

"Saku is going out with this creep?"

"You haven't even talked to him yet Touya! And besides, this creep is Eriol's cousin!" Tomoyo defended.

Touya raised a brow. "He is Eriol's cousin? Goes to show family is weird."

"Oh shut… here comes Saku!"

'Saku?' I raised a brow but my breath caught in my throat as I saw Kinomoto… Sakura… gah! What to call her! Came downstairs.

She was wearing a beautiful black dinner dress. It was strapless and it had black sequins decorate the collar. It was sleeveless too and it flared down to her knees. She had a slid running up her left leg. She wore matching black high heels and cute dainty black purse.

Her hair was tie up in a bun with chopsticks with curled locks come down.

"Tomoyo!" Touya growled. "You're making Saku go out like that? With HIM?"

"Shut up Touya! SAKURA! YOU LOOK SO KAWAII!"

Sakura blushed as she thanked Tomoyo. I held my hand out to her and she hesitantly took it. I noticed a piece of lace was tied around her finger. 'I wonder why…' I thought as I escorted Sakura to my car.

As we got in I apologized. "I'm sorry about earlier Kinomoto."

"It's ok, and call me Sakura." She mumbled.

'Sakura,' I thought as I took off to Royal Dynasty.

We arrived at 7:07, perfect timing. I led Sakura inside and said reservation names.

"Li,"

The lady bowed and took us to the quietest area of the entire restaurant. The table was set in a corner. It had two candles lit with a single rose in a vase place din the middle. There were red drapes covering the windows and brown tables. It was hard wood flooring with beautiful tapestries on the walls.

Sakura sat down and I pushed her chair in. I sat down and motioned for our menus to come. The lady brought two menus and we were given some time to order.

"What would you like?" I asked.

"Um… they actually serve escargot here?" Sakura raised a brow.

I laughed. "Yea."

"And some not so fancy food… like apple pie."

"Yea well…" I was at loss of words.

"What do you want?" She finally asked me.

"A steak, with barbeque sauce. Shrimp cocktail and French fries."

Sakura laughed. "I'm still trying to figure out why you're so skinny."

I had to laugh at that. "What about you?"

"Um… I'd say I want the quarter chicken with rice, vegetables and a garden salad. Water would be nice."

I nodded as I called a waiter. I ordered our food.

"A small steak with shrimp cocktail and oven baked fries for me and for the lady, a quarter chicken with the regular but instead of fries, give her vegetables and a garden salad."

"And the drink?" The waiter asked.

"Water," Sakura said as he nodded and left.

"So, what types of problems do you want to discuss?" I asked Sakura.

She looked at me and I saw confusion written on her face.

"Um… not here. How about someplace… desolate after." She murmured.

I saw the waiter come back with our drinks and I nodded. Sakura sipped her water as I chomped on some shrimp.

She raised a brow and giggled.

I chuckled. "Any place in mind?"

Sakura though for a moment and finally said, "How about the sea port?"

I nodded. "Alright."

After 10 minutes of VERY uncomfortable silence, the waiter returned with our food. Sakura cut little pieces of herchicken and ate it. I did the same with my steak but had some fries along with it.

"Tell me about your self." I said.

"Um… well I just graduated out of high school and I wanted a job while my summer went. I start university in two months and I'd probably go into part time secretary instead of head secretary. Uh, my birthday is April 1st and well, my mom died when I was 3."

I nodded taking in the little information she gave me.

"What about you?"

"I moved here from Hong Kong a few years ago. This is probably my living for the rest of my life. I own this stuff. My sister Fanran owns Royal Dynasty and she's been giving me hell, bugging me to go to a restaurant."

Sakura giggled. "Older siblings."

I smiled. "Yea."

We continued to eat and finally we finished in complete silence.

I got up and held my hand out to Sakura. We walked to the waiter and I charged my platinum card. We paid and left for my car.

We got in and I drove silently to the harbour. Sakura got out and smiled, as she smelt the sea air.

"Nice isn't it?" She smiled.

I nodded as we walked over the sandy area with our shoes off.

"Where in this place is desolate enough for you?" I asked.

She pointed up to a large cliff. It had a circle of trees surrounding something.

**(Remember? Mei Lin's grave…)**

I laughed as we both raced each other up there.

'What the hell? I never race anybody!' I thought as we reached the foot of the cliff.

"How do we get up?" Sakura asked.

I smirked and pointed to some mud stairs. She glared at me as we started climbing up. We arrived at the top and she was right, it was desolate.

We entered the small circle of trees and noticed it was empty except a tombstone. It read Mei Lin.

I frowned. "Mei Lin?"

Sakura turned to me and she was serious…

"Sit down," She murmured.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just sit."

Sakura turned around and untied the lace from her finger. She said some words and screamed out,

"LI XIAO LANG! LI YING FA! I SUMMON YOU!"

My eyes widened as a Sakura duplicate and a duplicate of myself flew out of a small mirror.

* * *

**So did you enjoy this chapter? The date and a summon… memories return next chapter!**

**And what's the lemon been telling me? We'll it's been saying, "Sakura… Syaoran and Sakura need to make love… whooooo…make a lemon… a citric lemon…"**

**Yea it sounded like a ghost so what? Lol stay tuned!**

**Lub, Sakura**


	21. The Memories

**Memories eh? Wonder what'll happen now. Oh yes and **_ccslooooover_** I would gladly read your story! When you do post one, please be sure to tell me alright?**

**OH YES and some of you asked me that Mei Lin's grave was in Hong Kong sea port, how can it be in a Japanese sea port? Well when Sakura and Syaoran went to the past, things tended to change as you could tell.**

**Mei Lin is now buried in Japan in an almost identical seaport to Hong Kong. She has many trick burial sites to. One in the Garden, another behind Hong Kong Baptism Church and finally the Japan seaport. Her real gravesite is in Hong Kong. Hope that cleared it up.**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Ages: **Sakura 22, Syaoran 27

**Chapter 21: **The Memories

* * *

My eyes widened as a Sakura duplicate and a duplicate of myself flew out of a small mirror.

**(- Sakura POV -)**

**Oh my god**! I cannot believe I took my boss out on a date and then summoned Xiao Lang and Ying Fa right in front of him! Do you KNOW how creepy that is?

I guess you don't, but you can imagine right? Well here I am on top of some cliff with my boss summoning my ancient grandparent's friends.

"Sakura," Ying Fa swept down beside him and hugged me slightly.

"Not bad," Xiao Lang grinned at Syaoran…

"Shut up Xiao Lang. Now use your fabulous mind restoration powers… oh but before we do that, I need to explain something's to Syaoran."

I saw Syaoran stiffen, obviously totally freaked out by all this.

'I should have explained to him what this was,' I thought to myself as Ying Fa shot into her explanation.

"This isn't truly your life Syaoran. You love somebody, you married that person under nature's law and you wanted to be with her for the rest of your life. However, in order to fulfill a wish you made, time needed to turn back." Ying Fa said.

"You were ghost and Sakura was the median that helped you. But you had a single wish that could be granted so Sakura helped you search for your long lost love Mei Lin. You found her and wished to be alive again. This caused you two to travel back in time." Xiao Lang took over

I listened to the story as Xiao Lang and Ying Fa retold it to Syaoran who was… awestricken.

"So that's why we have to do this," Xiao Lang finished. Syaoran looked at me but I had been concentrating with talking with Ying Fa who was chatting away about how Rae Lao adorned Moyo with many riches.

"You must be kidding me Ying Fa. Grandfather Rae Lao actually told her that if she didn't go to bed with him, he'd hang himself?" I was astounded.

"Yes, and poor Moyo looked so horrified. It was funny though to see her children fly about laughing at them."

"Poor Moyo, having to have it when she's dead," I shook my head.

Ying Fa raised a brow. "Oh really? Then your memories will really throw you off. Now Syaoran, sit beside Sakura and put your arm on hers."

I felt the heat creep into my cheeks as Syaoran did was he was told and silently at that.

"Ok," Xiao Lang said as he held his hands out.

"Powers of my Ancient Stars… grant them vision now. Memories of the past… will return in this flash!"

A bright pink light engulfed us… as memories rushed into us.

_.- Flash backs -. (Sakura POV)_

"_What are you doing here?" He demanded._

"_What am I doing here? I live here." I replied. _

"_Does it look like I fucking give? Lady you gotta leave."_

_I was furious. Lady? This ghost is OBVIOUSLY a lot older than me._

"_Lady? Excuse me but I'm only 22. But since you're a dead man, guessing over 50?"_

"_127." He replied smugly_

"_See, over a hundred years older than me." I said smiling. _

_.- Flashback 2 -._

"_Sit on the stinkin chair, that's why they were invented."_

"_What do you mean you know why I'm here?" he asked._

_I shrugged. "Hey, I know about my history, and you're somehow connected to it. My theory is just a… theory."_

_He glared at me. "Ok Miss Theory, tell me!"_

"_Ok, well, according to my mothers' diary, your lover girl, Mei Lin," I swear I saw him wince when I said that, "died on your and my great grandmother's wedding night hai?"_

_He nodded._

"_But you and Ying Fa never got married because Rae Lao ended up ruining it."_

_Syaoran scowled. "And I hated him for that."_

_I was shocked. "You… you were?"_

_He nodded. "Yea, first he killed Mei Lin, but that was after he ruined my wedding. I mean yea I loved Mei Lin and all, but Ying Fa did grow on me, and she was a really good friend. She did sometimes get a bit sad when I left for Mei Lin."_

_.- Flashback 3 -._

"_Oh that? That's no problem, my best friend Chiharu Miharu lives in a two bedroom apartment, so we'll be bunking with her."_

_He glared at me, "Hello, what about me?" he asked._

_I giggled, "Chiharu knows about my powers, she was the only one besides Touya that knew about my powers."_

"_Any other friends I should know about?" He asked rudely._

_I nodded, "Yea, my other friend Naoko Yanagisawa is a Physic, she can see your past and your future. Chiharu owns the Fortune Shop that Naoko works at, and Chiharu's cousin, Rika co-own it."_

"_Does this Chiharu and Rika people have any mystical powers?" he asked me, now actually interested._

"_Well, you already know me and my brother Touya have Median powers, I got the full blast. Naoko has Physic powers. Chiharu gets this quirks, like she can actually tell what type of person you are, just by staring into your eyes, and Rika knows palmistry."_

"_You guys can open a freak show." Syaoran mumbled as he flew through the wall._

"_YEA! AND YOU'RE THE MAIN EXHIBIT!" I screamed at him._

_.- Flashback 4 -._

"_THERE IS NO DAMN TRIANGLE!" He roared, "I LOVE MEI LIN AND THAT'S IT!"_

_I eyed him, "That's it? What about my grandmothers love for you?" I asked._

_He shrugged, "She'll get over it."_

_I got up and tried to slap him, but my hand flew right through him. He smirked but I glowered at him, "Get over it? Hello, she's been trying to get over it for the last century, but you heard what she said yesterday, **SHE STILL LOVES YOU**!" I roared, basically really pissed at this son of a bitch._

_.- Flashback 5 -._

"_Is this real?" I breathed._

_Syaoran looked at the picture, wide eyed._

'_Ok then, this must be real.' I thought as I turned the picture, so I could see the back._

'_**To my beloved Ying Fa, I'll love you forever.'** The back read._

_My gaze snapped towards Syaoran, "I thought you told me you didn't love her."_

"_I didn't!" he yelled in defense._

"_Then who is this? Rae Lao and Ying Fa? In case I have horrible memory, Rae Lao has black friggin hair while you have BROWN!" I growled._

"_Why are you two mad?" Rika asked from the front._

"_Because I just realized my mission is a piss off liar."_

_Syaoran growled as he glared at me, "Liar? This was all part of the betrothal. I had to convince my parents I loved Ying Fa."_

"_Yea, what better way than to kiss her at a ball, get a damn portrait and sign it with your love! She loved you, and you misled her."_

"_Well I didn't figure out she loved me until a week before our wedding, remember."_

_I groaned as I went to the next picture, it was a picture of Ying Fa, embracing Syaoran._

"_Another picture of our beloved Ying Fa and Xiao Lang I see." I said bitterly. _

_.-Flashback 6 -._

_I was kissing Syaoran in the store for Chiharu, Rika and Naoko's boss._

_.- Flashback 7 -._

_The hourglass of reed transporting us to Ancient Japan…_

_.- Flashback 8 -._

_The stream… the love making…_

_SYAORAN!_

_.- End -._

My eyes snapped open as I stared at Ying Fa and Xiao Lang.

Memories rushed into me as I felt Syaoran's hand tighten on my arm… Syaoran's arm… my Syaoran.

Ying Fa smiled as Xiao Lang finished the memory restoration.

"We'll leave you two to get reacquainted…" And they flew back into the portal.

I moved my head slowly towards Syaoran who sat there, his eyes widened.

"Did you… just see what I just did?" I eeped out.

He looked at me, straight into my eyes and I felt a strange feeling surge in my body.

'This is my Syaoran,' I thought as I stared back at him.

Suddenly I felt his hot lips on mine as he devoured me into an outrageous kiss. My eyes widened as he intensified it the kiss even more. Luckily we were hidden in the trees or else somebody would have seen us.

But oh how these lips were familiar. I kissed him back, even more eager knowing that this man, the man that I worked for, the man who kissed me on my first day at work (not that I mind much) is the man that I love more then life.

He pulled back and looked at me. "Oh god, after all those visions…"

I smiled as he kissed me once again, more passionately this time.

"How does it feel being alive Syaoran?" I teased him.

"Great, how about being a teen again Sakura?"

I smirked. "I prefer being 22, because then I have crazy sex in a stream with my ghost boy."

Syaoran laughed. "You vixen. How about this time we take my bed?"

"Are you already proposing we have sex, two seconds after we realize we're not living our real lives?"

He laughed. "You can't hurt a man for trying."

I launched my self at him as my tears spilled out. "I love you Syaoran,"

Syaoran rubbed my back… "I love you too."

Some would say that this is the end of our story… but it isn't.

.- **4 years after -.**

Four years have passed since our memories restored. We told everybody of our 'adventure' and Eriol agreed that it was all true. I gave Eriol a big bruise for hiding it from me.

So here I am with Syaoran sitting in his car after our date.

"So, 22 again eh?" He smirked.

"Yea well you're and old man! 27!" I laughed.

Syaoran smiled and kissed me. "Sakura I have something to ask you,"

My eyes widened as he took out a ring. "Will you do the me the honour of marrying me?"

Tears stung my eyes as I nodded, not trusting my voice. He slipped the ring onto my finger and tenderly kissed me.

"Say, now that we're our regular age again… how about my bed?"

**(Sakura and Syaoran DID NOT do it in the past 4 years)**

I giggled. "Alright then, dear fiancé, we'll take your bed. However, I did admire the stream."

He chuckled as he started his car and drove off to his house.

**Lemon (Readers POV)**

They reached Syaoran's house in a matter of seconds as he ripped Sakura out of the car and straight into his bedroom. Sakura raised a brow as he shut his bedroom door and looked at her.

"Can somebody say out of control? Dude you just proposed to me today."

"And I made love to you in our… other lives I suppose." Syaoran grinned as he pounced on Sakura and kissed her fully on the lips. As he pulled back Sakura giggled.

"My brother will you."

"So? Then I'll be dead and you already are a median. Things are back to normal."

Sakura laughed out loud as Syaoran tore off her shirt and threw it in front of closet.

"And I was hoping you'd do me in a stream," She winked.

"Baby, we can always do it in a stream," He husked as he unclasped her bra. Sakura breathed in deeply as he slowly pulled it off, releasing her breast from the 'prison' that is her bra.

He sucked in a deep breath of air seeing Sakura's plump and juicy beasts. They were just sitting there, waiting to be devoured. He smiled as his hands cupped both of her breasts, massaging it tightly. Sakura gasped as the heat traveled into her cheeks. That felt intensely good. She arched her back as Syaoran came down and kissed her roughly on her lips. Sakura fumbled with his t-shirt and yanked it over his head, throwing it down onto the floor. She then ran her fingers over his rock hard chest, toying with his abs.

Syaoran moaned as he felt Sakura's fingers explore his chest. He kissed the junction of her neck and then nibbled her earlobe. He trailed his kisses down her throat straight into the valley between her breasts. He then used his tongue to trail all the way up to her left base nipple.

He circled her nipple with his tongue and then sucked it intensely, tightly, lolling it between his tongue, nipping it with his teeth and kissing it with his lips.

"Syaoran," Sakura moaned as her hands combed his hair back, arching her hips so that they pressed against Syaoran's erect manhood.

Syaoran then moved to her right breast, his left hand started massaging her left breast. He performed the same procedure on her right as he did on her left. Sakura couldn't take it anymore; she needed him as much as she did in her last life.

Syaoran trailed his hands down to her hips. He smiled at her as his hands tightened their grip on her. In one swift movement, he unhooked her pants and pulled them off, revealing a semi naked Sakura. Syaoran slid off her red panties to admire her beautiful body. He ran his fingers gingerly over her folds as he felt juices flow out of her. Sakura shut her eyes, her legs subconsciously opening wider. Syaoran smirked as he trust two fingers into her opening causing a light moan to escape from Sakura's lips.

He rocked his fingers as his other hand kept her hip firmly pressed against the bed. Sakura screamed in pleasure as she felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He added another finger watching her squirm in pleasure. He rocked harder, thrusting against her folds while she experienced pleasure beyond pleasure.

He pulled out and licked his fingers clean, keeping an eye on a very pleasure stricken Sakura. He climbed back up her body and toughly kissed her lips, forcing his tongue in. Sakura's hands snaked across his chest and pulled him straight down onto her. Syaoran used one hand to stay up, so he wouldn't crush poor Sakura. As he pulled back for air, he saw Sakura's swollen pink lips and knew he had to take her. He got onto his knees and took off his pants and boxers, revealing a very naked Syaoran.

Sakura eyed his manhood, her eyes enlightened with excitement. Syaoran chuckled as he leaned in front of Sakura, using his tongue to roll across her neck and up to her temple. Sakura smirked, taking his… inattentiveness to her advantage. With lightning speed she grasped his enlarged manhood and ran her fingers over them. Syaoran moaned in her ear as his fingers toyed with her nipples.

Sakura scaled her fingernail over his length before rubbing the tip. Syaoran was in excruciated pain, feeling Sakura handle him so.

"Get under me," Sakura ordered. She wasn't able to pleasure him in their former time, but this time she will. Syaoran obeyed as he flipped the positions, getting Sakura over him. Sakura kissed his mouth firmly before using her fingers to touch his body.

Her fingers trailed over his torso, his arms, his waist, his breasts. Syaoran grunted his pleasure as he felt her grab his length again. She rubbed it against her opening as his eyes flew open staring at her very wicked smile.

"Feel good?" She whispered sexily.

Syaoran groaned in pleasure as he felt her rub his length on her opening.

"Fuck yea," He moaned as Sakura kissed his stomach.

Sakura then trailed her tongue over his tip. Syaoran looked at her with open eyes, not daring to think what she was going to do…

But did she ever.

She encircled her mouth over his manhood and used her tongue to trail over the top.

"Saku-ra," Syaoran moaned out as his hips buckled into her mouth. Sakura had to hide the bubbling laughter as she sucked feeling him relax and obey to her mouths command. What she didn't expect was for him to release in her mouth. She slowly pulled back and swallowed his juice. "Bitter," She winked as he sat up, cupping her breasts.

"You tease me eh?" He smiled as he tackled her and stuck his fingers into her once again.

"Syaoran, take me." She moaned out her back arching.

"Gladly," He winked as he positioned in front of her opening. With one, ultra swift movement he thrust in. He stopped just as he felt her maidenhead. He looked at Sakura who nodded. He slowly tore her virginity. He saw her wince and stopped. In two short minutes, the pain subsided and Syaoran continued. It felt good, to feel her juices swirl around him and her walls tighten against his hardened length.

He started thrusting as Sakura started calling his name.

"FASTER! SYAORAN FASTER!" She cried as her hands clutched his arms which was put against her head to keep him propped up. Syaoran smirked as he started thrusting faster, climaxing both of them. He felt his seeds pump into her womb as he slowly pulled out of her.

**End (Sakura POV)**

That was… better then the first time. We were both panting as he lay down beside me.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed my temple.

"I love you too…"

* * *

**NO! This is NOT the last chapter! MUWAHAHAH! The next chapter is the last chapter.**

**Did you enjoy the lemon for all you pervert out there?… and Kiari, you better not had read that! You're WAY to young sis!**

**One more chapter left before this story ends… stay tuned!  
**

**Lub, Sakura –eyes baby sister dangerously-**


	22. The End

**LAST CHAPTER! WAI!**

**Title: **Haunted

**Summary: **Living with a ghost? Hard. Falling in love with one? Harder. Especially if he is searching for his first love so he can give her a kiss so she can grant him a single wish. A wish to live. Oh what is a girl to do? SS

**Disclaimer: **PFFT! As if! I might be writing my own Manga, but owning CCS? I can still dream right? As long as dreaming is legal… I might just think of ways to make it mine… muwahahah! –sees CLAMP glaring at me, shuts ups and runs- I NO OWN IT!

**Genre: **Romance/Suspense

**Rating: **R (M)

**Chapter 22: **The End

* * *

"I love you too…" 

**(-Syaoran POV -)**

It feels good to be alive. I remember a day when I was dead and alone, floating around in the House of Blossoms but that's no more. Sakura persuaded me to buy the House of Blossoms and indeed I did. That house will be our home… after we get married, to fill up with kids.

It's been two months since Sakura and I made love and today is our wedding day.

I'm wearing a tuxedo (isn't that obvious) and standing in front of a priest. Ying Fa and Xiao Lang are also here but they're sitting in the front row seat, trying not to blow their cover. Sakura had summoned them but Eriol placed some sort of enchantment on them so they can stay in the Real world even if Sakura is moving.

The bridal music begins and out comes Sakura and damn is she DROP DEAD gorgeous!

Sakura's father, Fujitaka walked her up to the alter where myself, my best man Eriol and the priest stood.

'After… two lives, I finally get who I really want.' I thought as Sakura took her place beside me.

"We are gathered her today to witness the joining of this man, and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest started. However I zoned out staring at my beauty Sakura.

She was wearing a white dress (doesn't really matter… she isn't a virgin. I took her virginity… three times already! Once when I was Xiao Lang and she was Ying Fa, second when we lived our last lives and then a few months ago.).

Sakura was shy as she stood her, avoiding any and all eye contact with me. I smiled when the priest finally asked us to exchange rings.

I put Sakura's ring on her finger as she did mine.

"You may kiss your bride."

I bent forward and kissed her tenderly on her lips.

"You're mine." I whispered in her ear as I picked her up bridal style and carried her to my limo.

Sakura squealed as I put her in, waving goodbye to everybody.

"I love you Syaoran," She murmured as she kissed me.

"I love you too." He husked, my hands traveling over her dress.

I guess you could say a year passed and Sakura was in labour with our first child. I was cringing beside her as she screamed threats and violent words at me.

"GRRR! I HATE YOU TO THE SEVEN FUCKING DEPTHS OF HELL LI SYAORAN!" She screamed at me as the doctor wanted her to push. Our first child was supposed to be a boy.

"NEXT TIME SYAORAN, YOU'RE GETTING PREGNANT! NOT ME! NO WAY IN YOUR LIFE BUSTER! DIE SYAORAN! TOUYA KILL SYAORAN!"

Touya sniggered as he sat with his sister. I glared at Touya as I wanted to massage my hands so much. Finally, with the last push, the child came out of Sakura.

"It's a boy," The doctor smiled as Sakura's breathing returned to normal.

"How you feeling?" I murmured.

"I still intend to kill you." She smiled at me as I kissed her.

Tomoyo was outside with Fujitaka while Touya, myself and Sonomi were in the delivery room with Sakura.

The nurse walked out with my son as Touya left too. Sonomi helped Sakura's legs down and put a cover over her.

"Good job Sakura, I finally get a second grandson." Sonomi whispered, referring to Koto, Touya's son as her first grandson.

Sonomi walked out leaving my wife and myself in the labour ward.

"You did a great job." I smiled kissing her.

"Sorry for the screaming though."

I chuckled. "It was expected. So, when are we having more?"

Sakura giggled. "When the first one grows up."

I smiled as I rubbed her hand with my thumb. The nurse walked back with our son in her arms and handed him to me first.

"What would you like to name him?" She smiled.

Sakura and myself looked at each other smiling. "Xiao Lang," I murmured, referring to myself and my ancient self. Sakura and I decided that if we have a boy we'll name him Xiao Lang and if we have a girl, it's already in the Kinomoto family to name their daughter's Ying Fa, so since Sakura was already a Kinomoto (turned to a Li thanks to me) we'll name her Ying Fa.

"Xiao Lang Li." The nurse said as she put a tag on Xiao Lang's hand. I looked at my son as my heart soared.

"My… our baby." Sakura smiled as I handed Xiao Lang to her.

"Just what I always wanted." I murmured.

"I love you,"

"And I you."

Five years passed and Xiao Lang was a 'strong' 5 year old boy. He started walking at 13 months and talking at 10 months. He can hold up a small sword and he's already training to take over the Li Empire.

"Syaoran, he's only 5! He won't take over your position for another 20 years." Sakura complained as she saw Xiao Lang and myself clash our fake swords.

"Sakura, we're playing." I grinned blowing a raspberry at my watermelon of a wife. Sakura was currently 8 months into another pregnancy and this time carrying twin baby girls.

It took much persuasion from my side to get Sakura to sleep with me again but it was worth it. I always wanted lots of kids, but that depends on Sakura, heck I ain't going to be pregnant so it all depends on her.

Sakura was due soon, more like 1 week so we were all being careful. Tomoyo came to live with us for the while she was pregnant so she can keep Sakura company and take care of Xiao Lang when I'm at work.

Xiao Lang and his 7-year-old cousin Koto are really close. Tomoyo and Eriol got married and they have a 4-year-old daughter named Tina. Tina and Tomoyo stay at our house for the while Sakura was pregnant.

Xiao Lang rushed to his mother who had a glass of lemonade ready for him. Tomoyo and Tina were back home now for the weekend because I was home all weekend and Tina wanted to see 'papa' Eriol.

"I'm thirsty Mama." Xiao Lang said as Sakura handed him the lemonade. Xiao Lang finished it in one gulp before giving the glass to me. I refilled it and finished my glass. Sakura giggled. She looked at Xiao Lang and winked. "Give me your hand Xiao Lang."

He gave her a hand and she placed it on her stomach. I'm guessing the twins kicked because Xiao Lang's expression lit up.

"When are they coming Papa?" He asked turning to me.

"In one week son." I said before picking him up and putting him on my shoulders. Xiao Lang shrieked with laugher as I ran around the training room. Sakura laughed sitting in the background, watching us.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she stared at me.

"Syaoran…" She said dangerously.

"What?" I asked running back.

"Tell Xiao Lang his sisters are coming now. My water just broke."

'Oh shit, oh hell!' I thought as I took out my cell phone and called Tomoyo. I told her quickly before hanging up. I picked Sakura up and started walking to the car. A contraction hit her before she screamed.

"Xiao Lang, go to Jin," I mentioned a butler. "Tell him to drive you to the hospital mama's at."

Xiao Lang nodded before running off to find Jin. I strapped Sakura into my car before driving to the hospital.

We arrived and get Sakura admitted into a labour ward before everybody started coming. Sakura screamed as a contraction hit. Tomoyo, Sonomi and myself entered the ward leaving Eriol, Yukito, Kaho, Ruby, Yue, Nakuru, Touya, Koto, Xiao Lang and Fujitaka in the waiting room.

Chiharu, Takashi, Rika and Naoko had called last week saying that they'd come to Japan in two weeks.

"Push Mrs. Li." Said the doctor. I shut my eyes awaiting the threats but none came. Sakura pushed as the first child came out.

"Where are the threats?" I asked tenderly.

"None this time," She panted.

"I decided you're taking care of the girls this time." She murmured as she pushed.

I winced. 'That's worse then threats.' I thought as our second daughter came out.

Sonomi and Tomoyo kissed Sakura before helping the nurse clean up the babies. The three walked back and handed the girls to Sakura and me.

"Names?" the nurse asked.

I was holding the elder daughter while Sakura cradled the second one.

"This one is Ying Fa," I smiled as I gestured to the daughter in my arms. The nurse nodded as she put a tag on her.

"Her," Sakura said smiling to her daughter, "she will be Nadesiko."

Sonomi and Tomoyo smiled hearing the name of Sakura's mother being named to her daughter.

The nurse put a tag on Nadesiko before leaving.

"Nadesiko would be proud." Sonomi said before kissing Sakura and leaving.

Tomoyo squealed. "Can't wait till I have more."

Sakura and I laughed as she left. I kissed her on the forehead. "No more for a long time eh my beautiful Sakura?"

"Got that straight." She murmured before falling asleep.

This is what I call, a happy ending.

* * *

**THE EPILOGUE**

**(-Sakura POV-)**

It's been 7 years since the twins were born and myself; Syaoran, Xiao Lang, Ying Fa and Nadesiko were living in the House of Blossoms.

It was Syaoran's 39th birthday today and we were all going to celebrate at a fancy restaurant.

Xiao Lang and the girls just came back from school. The girls were in grade two (7 years old) and Xiao Lang was in grade seven (12 years old).

"Hey guys!" I greet hugging them all as they came in through the door. Syaoran would come home from work in an hour.

"Hi mama!" Nadesiko and Ying Fa hugged me.

Nadesiko and Ying Fa looked exactly alike, and that would be my looks. They had messy brown hair that was shoulder length with semi circle bang cuts. They had a faint hazel colour eyes with cute little eyebrows. They had small noses and pouty lips.

Xiao Lang took more after Syaoran. He had auburn hair (yes my hair colour) and dark brown eyes. He always, and I repeat, always has a serious look on his face, you can blame Syaoran for that, and it really tall for his age, also blame Syaoran.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Gak, we had sexed today." Xiao Lang muttered before walking in. I had to laugh. "What did you learn Xiao Lang?"

"The female menstruation cycle." He murmured.

I cracked up laughing. "My poor baby."

"For Christ's sake mom, why do we learn these things?"

"Because then you'll understand a woman better."

"Did father learn this?"

"Yes he did." I said as I served them all small portions of macaroni. We were all going out to eat in an hour so I should give them something to tame their hungry stomachs but not enough to fill them up completely.

They finished eating and they all went to change. Xiao Lang would be wearing a tuxedo and the girls, matching dresses. Their dresses were white with a small bow on the chest. It was frilly on the sleeves but it was loose when it went down to their knees. They were wearing stockings and black sandals.

I was wearing a black dress that was spaghetti strapped. It sparkled in the light and it was backless. I wore black high heels to match and my hair was up in a bun.

Syaoran wore his tux to work today so he was already ready.

After an hour, Syaoran called my cell and told us all to go outside. We all walked out of the House of Blossoms to see his car parked in the driveway. I locked the door as Xiao Lang, Ying Fa and Nadesiko got into the car. I sat in and Syaoran kissed me before zooming off towards the restaurant, Xing Lao Dynasty.

It was a fancy restaurant but they also had very good kids food. Nadesiko loved their chicken and Ying Fa adored the child steak.

Xiao Lang preferred the fried rice and shrimp but Syaoran and myself, we ate whatever was good. We ordered our food and started talking while we awaited it.

"Dad, you're old now." Xiao Lang grinned.

"Hey, 39 and hardly old." Syaoran smirked at his son.

"It's close to 40." Ying Fa giggled.

"Papa old." Nadesiko teased.

I giggled hearing my children tease their father.

"Sakura, you could not laugh and help me." Syaoran pleaded.

"Oh alright, kids, your father isn't old."

Syaoran beamed.

"He's ancient."

That caused our three children to howl with laughter.

"Oh gee," He muttered as our food came along. Afterwards, later that evening, we were going to go on a private boat for the cake cutting and present opening.

I got Syaoran a new watch, he needed one. He's too lazy to buy one.

Xiao Lang had an awesome skill in drawing but he only did it when he's bored. He drew an anime version of our entire family at the beach. He coloured it in and I framed it for him. We wrapped it up with a self made card.

Ying Fa got Syaoran a tie (she said in father's day, she'd get him another tie) that had the Sakura blossoms decorating it. I bet Syaoran will like that.

Nadesiko loved singing and at the age of 7, she does of quite a voice. I recorded 3 songs for her on a tape and she got that for Syaoran.

We ate our food as we started talking some more.

"Yea, some looser comes up to me and starts asking me for my lunch money. I punched him in the face and it started bleeding." Xiao Lang smirked.

I rose a brow. "So that's what that phone call was for."

Syaoran chuckled as the girls giggled insanely.

"How about you two?" Syaoran said turning to our daughters.

"Mommy, Daddy, we've been thinking." Nadesiko started.

Syaoran and me exchanged glances. I clearly saw him gulp.

"About what honey?" I asked.

"Where do babies come from?" Ying Fa burst out.

Syaoran chocked on his drink while Xiao Lang started laughing insanely. I probably turned sheet white as I turned to Syaoran who was staring blankly at our daughters.

Oh yes, life is perfect! And I'm happy I met my ghost boy Syaoran.

* * *

**HAHA! It's the end! Did you enjoy this story, I sure did love writing it, made me feel like I was the character when I wrote the POV's.**

**I wanna thank ALL THE READERS for reading this story and sticking with me all the way through! I promise you I won't be ending this writing career any time soon and I intend to finish ALL my stories so don't leave me!**

**I have over 1000 reviews and I wanna thank you ALL for making me accomplish such a goal! I love you all and I want to thank you all!**

**Thanks so much for reading my story and I hope to see you guys in future stories!**

**Lub, Sakura**

**Btw: HAPPI B-DAY Kiari!**


End file.
